OSR Season 2: A Shining Tomorrow
by MasterOfThePen
Summary: It's been one year since the Great Race of Oban began. Canaletto plots to use Eva and Aikka to reclaim his rightful place as Avatar, and it's up to Jordan along with old friends and new allies to put a stop to his plans before the galaxy is destroyed.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3. We will each take turns writing the chapters. I'll go first. Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Prologue**

One year has passed since the Great Race of Oban began. A young boy from Earth took the mantle of Avatar upon his shoulders, and the galaxy was forever changed. The Crogs, forced to retreat from Earth space after their ships were disabled by the Avatar's power, returned to their homeworld in shame. Meanwhile, the Nourasians, with some timely assistance from the Earth Coalition, were able to rout the Crog invaders and expel them from the Holy City of Dol. Since that day, Earth and Nourasia formed a tenuous truce as they swore to fight their common enemy.

As the Earth Coalition gained more allies, the truce with Nourasia blossomed into an alliance. The Earth President and the Nourasian King met on several occasions to write an official peace treaty between their two worlds. Sadly, the peace talks were put on hold as King Lao fell ill and soon passed away. His only son, Prince Aikka, was crowned the new king, and eventually negotiations between Earth and Nourasia were resumed. The young king has yet to visit Earth formally, however, as he has been kept busy adjusting to his new role as ruler of his kingdom. 

Meanwhile, the Crogs were engaged in civil war. Two factions had emerged since their defeat at the hands of the Earthlings and Nourasians. One faction wished to continue the Nourasian occupation, as the leader of the Crog Imperium had commanded them to do, while the other faction sought revenge against the Earth Coalition for their humiliating defeat. With the Emperor dead, a constant vie for power has occupied their attentions, leaving little time for invasions.

But the Crogs weren't the only world to succumb to in-fighting. A new political party has gained power quickly within the Earth Coalition. Calling themselves "Einherjar," they are opposed to the Earth's current foreign policy with their alien allies. Led by the Secretary of Defense, Ricard von Wolfram, he has clashed over various issues with the President concerning the open-handed manner in which Earth deals with aliens. Militaristic and xenophobic, Einherjar espouses the creed of "human superiority" and believe themselves to be modern day knights on a "crusade of purity" for humankind. They seek to prevent a new bill from being passed that would allow aliens to become legal citizens on Earth and feel that all worlds currently colonized by Earth belong to them by divine right. Several assassination attempts on alien diplomats have been traced to Einherjar, and the Earth President has come to realize, too late, that Einherjar is truly a force to be reckoned with.

On this day, the 15th of April in the year 2083, a young girl turns sixteen years old. And the galaxy is about to change once more...


	2. Chapter 1: The Visitor

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter One: The Visitor**By: Queenbean3

As the final bell rang loudly throughout the building, students poured out of the classrooms and flooded the halls simultaneously. Eva Wei was always one of the first to join this throng and lead the rest to freedom. All the tedious lessons and bland lunch food were quickly forgotten as she dashed through the double doors and out on the front steps. School was always a chore to her, but today she had been especially anxious to be free.

Today was a very special day. It came once every year and yet would never come again. She was turning sixteen and for the first time in ten years she would celebrate her birthday with her father. As hover-cars came and went, Eva kept a sharp lookout for his blue vintage model, hugging her satchel to her chest and biting her lower lip.

Just when she was starting to reach for her cell phone and call him she heard a horn honking and a voice calling her name. She looked up happily, but it was not her father's car, or even her father for that matter. It was a dusty pick-up truck with two familiar mechanics waving and grinning at her from the cab.

Confused, she hurried down the steps and up to the vehicle. "Stan! Koji! What are you guys doing here?"

Koji opened the door and slid over to one side to make room for her. "Don Wei had to stay late at the office, so he asked us to come get you."

Eva climbed over his legs and sat between the two young men. "That's weird, I hope nothing's wrong." 

"I don't think so." Stan replied, putting the car in gear and driving off. "Just said he was really busy and that he wouldn't be back until later tonight." 

"So, how's your school work going?" Koji asked. "If you need any help, you know who to come to." 

Eva rolled her eyes at the word school. "It's boring as heck! It would be so much better if the classes were about star-racing. If you can tutor me by flying that would be great." 

Koji chuckled. "I'm just a humble mechanic. I'd much rather study _how_ things fly than do it myself." 

"Good thing you're the one going to college and not me. I don't have the head for that kinda studying," Stan said, fiddling with the buttons on the radio. A report had come on to give more bad news about the Einherjar and no one wanted to hear that.

He found a music station playing a popular electro-punk song. They listened to it quietly for a while until Eva decided to revive the conversation. "Hey guys, do you know what today is?" 

Koji shook his head. "Nope. Anything special?" 

"Come on! Can't you guess?"

Stan chewed the toothpick in his teeth thoughtfully then shrugged his brown shoulders. "Sorry, nothing's ringing a bell." 

"Wait, I remember," Koji said. "It's the one year anniversary of the Great Race of Oban." 

Eva shook her head. "That's not what I meant! There's another reason why today is special."

Stan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Uh ... It's also the first time you met your father in ten years, right?" 

Eva scowled darkly, an expression that made her resemble her father far too much for comfort.

Koji quickly attempted to cover up his friend's blunder. "Sorry, that's all we can think of! I'm sure we'll remember it in a bit." 

Another song came on the radio. Eva turned up the volume and slouched in a fit of teenage sulking. Neither of the mechanics was brave enough to speak again until they arrived at the Wei family mansion. Stan parked the vehicle in the driveway and cut the engine. "Say, mind if me and Koji come in and grab a soda before heading back to the garage?" 

Eva gave a listless shrug in reply. The mechanics followed her up the steps to the front door. When she opened it she was so busy sulking that she was completely unprepared for what happened next.

"_Surprise!" _

The explosive cheer nearly blasted Eva off the ground in a cloud of confetti and streamers. All her friends from school were standing in the entryway wearing party hats on their heads and huge grins on their faces. In the middle of them was Don Wei wearing the biggest grin of them all.

Eva quickly forgot all about sulking and let a smile light up her face. She entered the house and greeted her friends warmly, receiving plenty of hugs and showers of confetti on the way. She looked back at the mechanics behind her who were grinning like two Cheshire cats.

"You guys were in on this the whole time, weren't you?" she said with a wink. 

Koji flashed her a thumbs up. "You bet! We've been planning it for the past week and a half." 

"We sure had you going there for a bit, didn't we?" Stan said and gave his partner a high five.

"It was hard enough trying to keep you distracted while I made arrangements," Don Wei said as he brushed some confetti from his daughter's hair. "You're far too curious for your own good." 

Eva gave him a big hug and giggled. "I never suspected a thing!" 

"Then it was all worth it. But there's still one more surprise for you." 

Right on cue who should step out of the kitchen but Rick Thunderbolt himself. All the girls in the room shrieked and squealed at the sight of the famous ex-pilot. Passing them all by, he went straight to the gawking Eva and flashed a smirk that had once been printed on the covers of every racing magazine in the world.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Little Mouse." 

Eva gazed three feet up at him with eyes as big as dinner plates. "Rick! Wow, I haven't seen you in ages." 

Rick ruffled her hair with his large hand. "Flew in this morning just for you. I'd never miss the birthday of my favorite co-pilot." 

She reached up to smooth her hair back down, blushing and smiling sheepishly. "It's so great to see you again. Now it's not just my birthday anymore, it's a team reunion!"

"It's good to be back. Has it really been a year since we last met?" 

"There will be time to reminisce later," Don interrupted in an authoritative tone. "For now there's a cake to be eaten and presents to be opened!"

He herded everyone into the dining room where sure enough there was a huge cake topped with sixteen candles. Eva's chair was at the head of the table with balloons tied to it and presents piled up on the floor behind it. When everyone was seated, Don lit the candles and led everyone in singing 'Happy Birthday.' Eva thought of her wish then took a deep breath and extinguished all the flames. Koji took pictures as everyone clapped and cheered, and then Don served cake to everyone.

Next it was time to open presents. Eva started at the top of the stack and worked her way down to the bottom. There were twelve packages in all, one from each of her schoolmates. As she opened each gift she made sure to thank all of the kids by name.

They all knew her well enough to know exactly what she liked and had chosen their gifts accordingly. Jessica gave her a model of a star-racer and Cristina gave a book about the origins of star-racing. Rikki's offering was a set of hair clips with four different styles: pink stars, blue moons, white rabbits and yellow flowers. Devon and Calvin bought CDs of her favorite electro-punk bands, and Talli and Andrew each gave her a necklace. Tessa's gift was a pair of silver earrings, one a star and the other a crescent moon. Tiffany somehow found a doll that looked just like Eva. Her big sister Rian had gotten a black silk handkerchief with a pink rabbit head embroidered on it. Tojot's gift was a blanket, the soft fuzzy kind that went at the foot of the bed until it was needed on cold nights. The last and biggest present was from Nitro. He gave a large and cuddly stuffed bunny that was half Eva's size. 

By the time every gift had been opened most of the cake was gone, colored papers and ribbons littered the carpet, and Eva was wearing her new earrings, both necklaces and all her hair clips at once. She turned to her father and her former teammates with a playful wink. "What about you guys? Did you get anything special for the birthday girl?"

Stan looked to Koji and nodded. "Hang on a sec; we gotta get your gift outta the garage." The two mechanics disappeared. They returned moments later with a brand new rocket seat, with her trademark "killer bunny" painted on the front. "Happy Birthday, Eva!" 

Everyone gasped and Eva jumped up from her chair to get a closer look. "Oh, my gosh! It's just like the old one I built! How did you do it?" 

Koji adjusted his glasses with a proud smirk. "We kinda borrowed your original schematics and made a few improvements on them. It's lighter and more fuel efficient now." 

"And it's more responsive, too," Stan added. "So you can pull off some wicked stunts!" 

"It's so cool! I can't wait to try it out. Thanks guys, you're the best." Eva used the tackle hug technique to daze and confuse the older men. Koji, who was unaccustomed to physical contact from any woman besides his mother, blushed deeply. Stan was far more experienced with females than his shy companion, and it showed in his satisfied grin.

"Ok, who's next?" she asked as she pulled away. "How about you, Rick? Get me any cool souvenirs from your trip?" 

"Funny story about that actually." He bent over in his chair, reached underneath the table and pulled out a mesh cage. Inside was a white rabbit with bright pink eyes. "I found her while I was overseas. I don't know why, but when I saw that rabbit it just felt like I should give her to you. I can't explain it." 

Eva giggled and poked her finger through the mesh, allowing the little creature to sniff it curiously with its wiggly nose. "I think she's adorable. I always wanted to have a pet. Does she have a name?" 

"It's Misha." Rick answered. He looked oddly surprised after he said it, as if he hadn't known that fact before it came out of his mouth. Suddenly, Eva tackled his muscular abdomen in a hug, catching him quite off guard and brought him close to blushing. He regained enough composure to give an awkward chuckle and pat her head as the other girls squealed in envy. 

Eva pulled back, laughing and beaming like the schoolgirl she was. Rick gently pried her arms off his waist and smiled. He was used to women throwing themselves at him, but Eva was not one of those women. "Glad you like her, Little Mouse. I think your dad has a gift for you now. Don't you, Don?"

Don cleared his throat and placed a small gift-wrapped package on the table. "Here you are, my dear," he said, pushing it toward her. His brows were knit together with a mix of worry and hope. "I've been saving this for a very long time, and, well … I think you should have it now." 

Eva's giddy mood turned a bit somber as she stood up and took the gift, carefully peeling off the paper. It was a plain wooden box polished to a smooth shine. She recalled seeing it on the desk in her father's office, but never saw what he kept inside it. A tiny lock held the lid fastened shut, but there was a key taped beneath it. Unlatching and lifting the lid, she looked inside.

There was only one item in the box. It was a photo of their family from ten years ago and she clearly remembered the day it was taken. They were all posing by a fountain in a park and she was a rosy-cheeked five-year-old with her parents on either side of her. On her right was Dad with fewer wrinkles and gray hairs, smiling in a way he rarely did now. On her left was Mom looking serene and angelic even while holding ice cream cones out of view.

Eva swallowed a lump in her throat, determined not to cry on her birthday. This was an intensely personal and valuable gift. She had so few photos from that time when life was simple and her family was whole, before the tragic accident that changed everything.

Closing the lid of the box, she looked up at her father and smiled. "I love it, Dad. Thank you so much." Then she looked at all her friends around the table. "Well, now that we've got all that out of the way, let's get this party started!" 

The kids all cheered and abandoned the mess in the dining room for more exciting things. The Wei mansion was filled with music and laughter for the next two hours as the thirteen teenagers and the Earth Team celebrated together. They played all kinds of party games, ate more cake, danced and sang, all while making sure to thoroughly trash the house. Some of the highlights included Koji beating everyone at video games and Stan putting the moves on some of Eva's girlfriends. Eventually, it started to get late and parents began arriving to take their children home. Little by little, the number of guests dwindled until only the Earth Team was left to clean up the mess.

As usual, Don gave directions while the others did the actual work. The mechanics were vacuuming confetti off the carpet while Rick stuffed paper cups and plates into a garbage bag. Eva had homework for school tomorrow but she insisted on helping the others by putting things away. Once they were finished, they all gathered in the kitchen for coffee. Eva was sitting at the kitchen table blowing steam off her mug with Stan and Koji seated across from her.

"Now that's what I call a party," Eva said. "Thanks again, you guys. I had a blast."

"Hey, your dad's the one who deserves the credit here," Stan said. "Without him we never could've pulled off a shindig like this!"

Don put his mug down on the counter and shook his head. "I only did the planning and organizing. It's my job as a manager to do that sort of thing."

Koji snickered. "Don't be so modest, sir. You were more excited about this party than any of us. Weren't you the one panicking when it looked like the cake wouldn't be ready on time?"

Eva giggled at her father's annoyed expression. "Well, I'm glad all of us could get together again. We never really got to celebrate winning the Great Race of Oban until now, did we?" 

Stan sipped his coffee and nodded. "Yeah, real life took over pretty fast when we got back. Sometimes it's hard to believe the race really happened."

Rick was leaning against the counter brooding over his coffee, steam clouding the lenses of his dark glasses. "You know, something's been bothering me. Why wasn't Jordan here? He was invited, right?" 

A hush fell over the kitchen. All eyes turned to Don except for Eva's, which were now staring deep into her mug with an unreadable expression. The manager straightened himself up as best he could and cleared his throat, choosing the words for his response carefully. "I'm afraid Jordan was unable to come. He has some very serious responsibilities now."

Rick sensed there was something more to this answer, but Don's expression gave him no further information. He thought about pushing him to reveal his secret, but the way everyone was sulking told him it was a sensitive subject.

"Oh, that's too bad," he said finally, and took a sip of his coffee while trying to think of something else to talk about. 

Just then, there was a gentle knocking at the front door. Don put his mug down on the table. "I'll answer it. Maybe one of the guests forgot something."

He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. Soon the others heard the door open and two voices speaking. Then the door closed and there were two sets of footsteps in the hall. Don reappeared in the kitchen doorway with an anxious look on his face.

"Eva, bring some coffee to the living room. We have an important visitor you should meet."

Eva was confused but she did as she was told. She poured three fresh cups of coffee and brought them to the living room on a tray. Her father was sitting on the couch across from a dark-haired woman whom she had never met before. She placed the tray on the coffee table and offered a mug to the guest.

"Thank you, young lady," the woman said. "You must be Eva, aren't you?"

The woman looked at her as she accepted the drink, catching Eva by surprise; something about her face looked so familiar. Remembering her manners, she held out her hand and stood up straight. "Yes, ma'am, pleased to meet you."

The woman put both her hands around hers in a surprisingly strong grip. "What a pretty name. It suits you. You look just like your mother, the great Maya Wei. I'm sure she must be very proud."

She felt a bit embarrassed by the praise. "Thanks a lot, ma'am," she said quickly and seated herself next to Don on the couch.

Don sipped some coffee and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Eva, allow me to introduce Mrs. Susan Wilde. She's come a long way to meet us." Hearing the woman's name Eva gasped and almost choked on her drink. She covered it up with a cough.

Susan placed her mug on the table with a serious expression. "I'm sorry to bother you so late in the evening, but I was hoping that you might be able to help me. You see, I've been asking a lot of people about my son, and I heard that the two of you had met him."

Eva was still too shocked to give any reply, so Don did it for her. "We'll try to tell you what we can, Mrs. Wilde."

Susan nodded calmly and began to explain. "One year ago I received a letter from President McMillan saying that my son, Jordan, would be going on a top secret mission to gather intelligence on the Crogs. But then many months passed and I heard nothing from him. When the Great Truce took place between the Crogs and Earth, I went to inquire why Jordan hadn't come back. But they said he had gone MIA and could tell me nothing more." She stared down at her hands, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "Please, I know the military is hiding something from me. If you can tell me anything about Jordan, _anything_, it would give me peace of mind."

Don looked at her with a grim expression. "I would like to help you very much, Madam. But the President has sworn me to secrecy on the subject. The entire mission is classified information. There's very little I'm free to tell you."

She looked back at him with desperation in her blue eyes. "Please, I have a right to know! I lost my husband and my father-in-law to a senseless war, am I to lose my only son as well?" Her hands clenched tightly as her shoulders began to shake. "I ... I know that he's alive _somewhere._ I can feel it."

Eva's fingernails were digging into the couch cushions. Swallowing a hard lump, she lifted her gaze to the woman across from her. "Mrs. Wilde, I knew your son very well. He and I were good friends." 

Tears sparkled in Susan's eyes as half a dozen questions poured from her lips. "You knew my son? How was he? Was he happy? Did he eat well? Did he remember to change his underwear everyday?" 

Eva nodded her head and gave a reassuring smile. "From what I saw, you raised him right. He took pretty good care of himself and he was always looking out for me. I owe him a lot." She clasped her hands in her lap and studied her chipped nail polish. "I never knew much about his life before we met. I just never thought to ask. Now I wish I had. There's a lot I should've said to him, before we said goodbye." 

Susan dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "I don't want you to break your vow of secrecy, but could you at least tell me what his true mission was? It seemed odd that they would send a gunner on a reconnaissance mission." 

Noting that his daughter was deep in thought Don took the question for her. "Well, let's just say that the place we went to wasn't the safest. We needed all the protection we could get." 

Susan bowed her head. "I see. But he was alive when you parted ways, right?" 

"Yes, he was fine," Eva said with a sad smile. "Better than ever." 

Susan smiled and wiped a fresh tear away. "Thank you. I needed to hear that. I'm sure his grandfather would be proud of him." Laughing a little she stood up. "I'm sorry. I've kept you long enough. I'd best be getting home now."

The three of them walked to the front door. Don lifted her trench coat from the rack and helped her put it on. It looked like it might have belonged to an officer in the Space Corps.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with me." Susan said. "If you like, you can come and visit me any time. I could talk to you more about my son." 

Eva held the door open for her. "I'd like that a lot. Thanks." 

Susan smiled at her warmly and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "No, dear, thank you. You took the time to get to know Jordan and see the sweet boy underneath his tough exterior. I'm happy that he was able to make such nice friends."

They exchanged goodbyes and watched her walk out to her car. Eva slowly closed the door and turned to her father, who was looking at her with deep concern. Her voice was unemotional as she spoke. "Well, it's getting late. I better get some homework done before I go to bed." 

Don nodded his head in agreement, brows still forming fresh wrinkles on his forehead. "Yes, you should do that. Good night, Eva. You'll be alright, won't you?" 

A very plastic smile appeared on her face. "Of course! Don't worry so much, Dad!" She gave him a quick kiss and hurried down the hall before he could return it, ignoring the three men who had clustered in the kitchen doorway and were eavesdropping the whole time. 

Shutting herself up in her room Eva dumped out the contents of her schoolbag onto her desk and attempted to concentrate on her studies. After a solid fifteen minutes of staring at the algebra textbook, she had failed to solve a single equation. Her mind was simply too full of troubled thoughts and painful memories now. She turned on some loud music but the blaring guitars, thumping drums and squealing synthesizers only gave her a headache. Finally, she gave up on getting anything done and prepared for bed.

Eva put on her pajamas, which were just a T-shirt and some boxer shorts, brushed her teeth and crawled under the covers. After tossing and turning for a long time, she fell into the welcome darkness of sleep and soon began to dream.

Her body was floating in space high above the Earth, a canvas of blue and white stretching beneath her feet. Beyond that there was only the inky blackness of space. Lucidity came when Eva remembered that space was a vacuum with no heat or air, and yet she did not feel cold and was breathing quite comfortably. Soon after this realization dawned on her, she noticed a golden light shining up ahead. At first she thought it was the sun, but it was growing closer and changing shape. When its metamorphosis was complete the light had taken the form of a very tall male figure with six spiral tendrils extending from his back in the shape of wings. The only part of the being's form that was not shining with white light was his face.

Eva's heart jumped into her throat and fell to her stomach. She _knew_ that face. A thousand mixed emotions and thoughts swam through her head, leaving her momentarily speechless and frozen. The shining figure gazed back at her with no readable expression in his golden eyes.

Finally, he gave her a warm smile. "Hi, Molly. Long time no see."

She broke from her trance at the sound of her former alias. Mustering up her courage, she opened her mouth to speak. "Jordan … Is it really you?"

"Sort of," he replied. "We're having the same dream. If two people share a dream, they can meet each other. But dreams can be pretty realistic, you know? See for yourself."

He held one long arm out and opened his hand to her. Hesitantly she reached out and touched it. His palm felt surprisingly solid, though not quite the same as a human hand. Even so, her fingers tightened around it as if they would never let go. She looked up at him with a shaky smile, forcing down a knot of emotions.

"I've missed you so much," she said, keeping her voice steady by some miracle. "What were you doing all this time? You must have been so busy on Oban."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah. I've been learning a lot from the Creators. They've been teaching me how to use my powers and to watch over the galaxy." He chuckled dryly. "It's funny, the galaxy is so huge and ancient, but most of it is still just empty space. I've got my work cut out for me!"

Eva couldn't help smiling now. He was a totally different creature, but he was talking as if nothing had really changed. Jordan was still Jordan.

"Do you know who I met today?" she asked. "Your mom came to my house asking questions about you. She misses you very much."

Jordan bowed his head sadly. "I know. I was watching. It's so hard on her, being all alone in that big empty house. I hope you'll visit her whenever you can."

"I will. She seems like a really nice lady. You're lucky to have a mom like that. But why can't you visit her yourself, like you're visiting me now?"

He stared down at his shining body. "Well, look at me. I don't think I could face her, not like this. I'm not really her son anymore; I'm the Avatar now."

Eva frowned and squeezed his hand tighter. "It doesn't matter to her if you're the Avatar or not. She's still your mother! Don't you think she deserves some answers?"

"Which is more painful: thinking your son is dead or knowing he's alive and you'll never see him again?" His golden eyes closed tightly. "You all seemed so happy to finally have your lives go back to normal. I didn't want to ruin that for you."

She drifted closer to him and gently touched his arm. "Jordan," she said softly. "Don't talk like that. You wouldn't ruin anything by coming back. The people who care about you would be happy to see you again. That's what my birthday wish was!" She paused, feeling a bit embarrassed for revealing so much.

Jordan looked down at her, smiling once more. "Yeah, that's why I came to see you. I heard your wish. I couldn't forget my own partner's birthday, could I?"

He winked and her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Oh! Uh, I mean, of course you wouldn't!" She looked at the Earth down below and noticed there was a storm brewing over Florida.

Suddenly, Jordan's voice became very serious. "There was actually another reason why I came, Molly. You're in terrible danger. I've been watching over the cosmos, and I've felt a great evil stirring. It's weak as of now, but it's growing stronger with each day that passes." 

Eva looked up at him again in confusion. "Evil? Wait, please don't tell me …" A chill ran down her spine. "Is it … _him _again?" 

Jordan nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. Canaletto's after you once again, Molly. He needs you so that he can reclaim the powers of the Avatar." 

"But ... but how is that possible? He was killed, wasn't he? I saw his body disintegrate! How can he still be alive after that?" 

"Apparently, his powers were so great that only his body was destroyed in that blast. He's been wandering the cosmos, slowly regaining his strength. And you're not the only one he's after: Aikka is in danger as well." 

Eva gaped in shock. "Aikka? No, not him, too." Her voice and body began to shake. "I … I don't understand. Why is this happening? I thought we were finally safe from that monster!" 

Jordan's serious expression softened. Her placed both hands around her small shoulders and held her tightly. "It's okay, Molly. I don't understand it, either. I've only been Avatar for a year, and I still have so much to learn. But don't worry, I have a plan. I've sent Guardians to take you to Nourasia. They should arrive on Earth by tomorrow afternoon and bring you to where you can meet with Aikka. Then the both of you will come to Oban where I can protect you myself."

Eva's shaking had stopped, but her mind was still reeling from all the information. Jordan sounded so calm and official now, just like the Avatar before him. But then he smiled again and he was back to his old self.

"There's something I want you to have before you wake up." He reached one hand into his chest and pulled out a pair of dog tags, still shining with light for a few moments before he placed them in her hand. "Take these. They'll bring you luck." He grinned. "Happy birthday, Molly." 

Eva read the names on the tags and clutched them tightly to her chest, struggling not to cry. "Jordan ... There's one more thing you can do for me." She gazed up at him with pleading ruby eyes. "Please, could you call me Eva from now on? I ... I've wanted to hear you say it so badly."

This request surprised him. "Sure, if that's what you want. Hmm … Eva ..." He said, testing the name and turning it over in his head. "I like it. It's beautiful."

Smiling, she embraced him and let her tears flow freely. Jordan's eyes widened in surprise, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her, smiling as well. It felt so good to hold her again. His time was running out, though, and she had to wake up soon. Reluctantly he pulled back and wiped some tears away. Her ruby eyes gazed at him so longingly and little droplets hovered around her face like tiny crystals.

With a sad smile Jordan released her and floated away, golden sparkles drifting from his dissolving form. "Don't cry, Eva. Soon, we'll be together again, for real. Just wait a little longer ..."

Eva could only watch helplessly as he faded away. When she woke up in her bed she rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, feeling drained and bewildered. The gray light of dawn was shining through the curtains and movement could be heard downstairs. Sitting up, she found the dog tags still in her hand. She stood up and went to her mirror where she placed the chain around her neck and adjusted its length. Once she had a good fit, she looked at the tag with Jordan's name inscribed on it.

She smiled dryly. "Hmm … I guess a few more days of waiting won't kill me."


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter 2: Preparations** By: MasterOfThePen

It was the evening before Eva's birthday. On Nourasia, the young king slept peacefully in his light cotton robe, for the night was warm and spring had arrived early this year.

Aikka dreamed that he was floating before the majestic form of Dol Arrah, the Holy Tree which sustained all life in his kingdom. Aikka raised his head, trying to take in the vastness of their divine guardian. Dol Arrah's trunk, covered in green mold and lichen, filled his entire field of vision and rose thousands of feet into the air. It's branches blotted out the night sky, but Aikka could see clearly by the soft light of glowing insects and the incandescent pollen floating in the breeze. His gaze traveled down the trunk once more to the huge twisted roots buried deep beneath the soil. Dol Arrah's roots stretched beneath every dwelling in the Holy City of Dol, and all who lived there could feel the Holy Tree's presence, even without seeing it.

The Nourasian King returned his gaze to the trunk once more and stared at the rice rope wrapped around it. Several feet in diameter and braided by the most devout priests and priestess, the sacred rope was a sign of sanctity and that all who entered into the presence of Dol Arrah should pay their respects in the proper fashion. Aikka clapped his hands before him and bowed deeply before the Holy Tree. When he raised his head, he saw a small sphere of golden light hovering before him, which coalesced into a vaguely human figure.

The figure, its entire body shining with golden light save for its face, smiled serenely.

"Greetings, King of Nourasia!" the glowing figure said.

"You ..." Aikka raised a hand to shield his eyes from the brilliance. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I'm not surprised. It's been a long time since we saw each other last, Aikka."

"How do you know my name? I can tell that you are some kind of spiritual entity--"

"I am the Guardian and Master of the Galaxy. I am the Avatar."

Aikka gasped as recognition dawned on him. "The Avatar! J-Jordan?" He lowered his hand, his eyes now adjusted to the light of the Avatar's body. He scrutinized the Avatar's face: the strong jaw, the cocky grin, and especially the thick eyebrows.

"So you do remember," the Avatar said.

"Yes, I remember well. I failed to protect Molly back then."

"You did the best you could."

"Jordan ..." Aikka lowered his gaze in shame. "You sacrificed yourself to save the entire galaxy. And for that, I am grateful. You also spared me the choice of having to become Avatar myself. I feel so ashamed. I tried so much to push the responsibility of becoming the Avatar onto Molly ..."

Aikka felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He raised his head to stare into the Avatar's smiling face, and was surprised to see his golden eyes full of gentleness.

"It's all right," the Avatar said. "She knows why you did it. If you had become the Avatar, who would be King of Nourasia right now?" 

"You are far too kind. I betrayed you countless times ..." Aikka averted his face from those golden eyes that seemed to pierce into the very center of his being. 

"The Crogs were holding your parents hostage. If Molly or I were in your position, we would have done the same thing."

Aikka managed a wan smile. "Thank you. But, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe, and to warn you." The Avatar's expression became solemn. "Both you and Molly are in terrible danger."

"In danger? Are the Crogs going to invade Nourasia again?"

"The Crogs are nothing compared to this. Tell me, Aikka, do you remember the name 'Canaletto'?"

Aikka gasped upon hearing that dreaded name. Memories of that terrible creature, like the haunting images of a nightmare half-remembered, surfaced once more in his consciousness. Crimson robes, clawed hands, the face of a carrion bird, and eyes the color of freshly-spilled blood; Aikka remembered it all with vivid clarity at the sound of that one word.

"Canaletto ... Satis told me of him as he lay dying in my arms." Aikka's fists clenched in remembrance of their final battle against the former Avatar. "That fiend. He was going to claim the Ultimate Prize and use it for his own selfish purposes."

"That's right, but he needed Molly to retrieve the Ultimate Prize for him." 

"Why did he need Molly to claim the powers of the Avatar? Couldn't he have taken them himself?"

"Canaletto revealed everything in the Temple of the Heart. He couldn't claim the Prize himself because the Creators forbid him from serving as Avatar twice. He needed someone like Molly to retrieve it. Her entire life was manipulated so that she would win the Race of Oban. All the pain in her life that brought her to the race was his doing, even her mother's death."

This was unexpected news. "So, Canaletto murdered her mother? I didn't know. Canaletto rendered me unconscious during the final battle. My arrows were powerless against that foul creature." Aikka bowed his head. "I was completely useless."

"Don't say that!" The Avatar grasped Aikka's shoulders and gave him a small shake. "If it hadn't been for you, none of us would have even known about Canaletto or his plans."

They stared at one another in silence as the fireflies danced through the air. Aikka had come to realize just how little he knew about the one person he called "friend" during the Great Race so long ago. So much pain and sorrow for one to endure, and at such a young age.

The Avatar released Aikka and finally broke the silence. "Anyway, I thought that Canaletto was destroyed after I interfered and took the Prize instead of him. Now I have begun to sense his spirit again, growing stronger little by little."

"I do not understand. If he used Molly to try and reclaim the powers of the Avatar, then what use does he have with me?"

"I'm not really sure yet," the Avatar's brows knit together in thought. "But the two of you are very closely connected. He may try to use you to hurt her somehow, and neither of us can allow that."

"I would never dream of hurting Molly intentionally. Though my hand was forced during the Great Race of Oban, I regretted every moment when my arrows were aimed against you."

"I'm planning to visit her very soon, and tell her all the things I've told you. I'll be sending Guardians to bring her to Oban, but first I want her to meet up with you. That won't be a problem, right?"

Aikka's ears perked up in surprise and joy. "N-no, not at all! In fact, I was hoping that she would come to visit my kingdom one day, after we parted ways a year ago."

"Perfect! Molly will meet you here on Nourasia, then you will travel to Oban where I can protect you both personally. Hopefully, I'll know more about how we can defeat our enemy once and for all." 

"I see. Jordan--" Aikka said, the name falling clumsily from his tongue. "I just want to thank you for everything you have done, and are continuing to do, for Molly and I. Back then, I fear that I misjudged you greatly. I am truly sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it." The Avatar patted the young king's shoulder reassuringly. "Besides, I owe you an apology, too. I wasn't the best judge of character myself back then, but I can see now that your intentions were good."

"So, what must I do?"

"Prepare your palace for Molly and her Guardians; they'll be arriving in just five days time. You'll recognize most of them, but a few of them are new. You may not trust them right away, but they are loyal to me and will cause no harm."

Aikka nodded. "I understand, and I shall do as you ask. Molly's safety is of the utmost importance."

"You're safety is just as important," the Avatar said. "That's why I am also sending you two Guardians, as well. They should arrive at the Holy City sometime tomorrow."

"But I already have so many guards and protectors, what need do I have for more Guardians?"

The Avatar's eyes narrowed slightly. "Trust me, you'll need all the protection you can get. Canaletto is not to be underestimated, even in his weakened state."

"I know," Aikka said with a sigh. "But I shall trust in your judgment."

"Thank you so much, Aikka. I look forward to seeing you and Molly again very soon."

The Avatar's body began to dissolve into motes of yellow light that floated in the darkness like the fireflies that buzzed about them.

"And I too look forward to seeing my old friends once more," Aikka said, watching the Avatar fade before his eyes.

"Oh, by the way," the Avatar said, dropping the formal style of speech. "Congratulations on your engagement. That's one cute fiancée you've got there!" He gave a thumbs up and winked, and for a moment Aikka saw not the Master of the Galaxy, but the brash young gunner who had once been his rival during the Great Race.

"What?" Aikka said. "But how did you kno--"

But the Avatar had vanished before his eyes, and Aikka was alone once more with Dol Arrah. He stared into the darkness as the last few sparkles of golden light winked out, leaving only the fireflies and glowing pollen to illuminate the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aikka's eyes fluttered open as the morning light streamed though the opened curtains of his bed. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, thinking about the strange dream from the night before. Jordan had appeared to him, but he was no longer Jordan; he was the Avatar. Canaletto was alive, in spirit if not in body, and he was slowly regaining his powers. And Molly was coming to visit his kingdom in five days time.

Molly ... Had it really been a year since they had parted ways with the promise to see each other again? Aikka remembered how Molly, after Oban had been reborn under the rule of a new Avatar, dashed through the fields toward him and threw herself onto him, crying, "Aikka, you're alive!" He had been startled by the gesture as he was not used to such public displays of affection, especially with someone he had known for such a short period of time, but he had been happy all the same. She had forgiven him for his betrayals, and their friendship had survived intact.

Aikka pushed aside the curtain and stood before the window that overlooked the garden. There were birds twittering in the trees and bathing in the fountain, washing away the last vestiges of sleep to greet the new day with restored vigor. Aikka opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. There were many preparations that must be made for the arrival of Molly and her Guardians.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Your highness? Are you awake, my lord?"

"Yes," Aikka said, turning toward the door. "You may enter."

The heavy double doors opened and four young women stepped inside. They were all dressed in pale blue robes, their hair bound in simplistic buns, and they carried themselves in a reserved manner with hands folded neatly before them and eyes downcast respectfully. They bowed low before him.

"It is late in the day," Aikka said, approaching the handmaidens. "Why was I not awakened sooner?"

"Your mother requested that we allow you to sleep in," the handmaiden who spoke earlier said. "Her highness said that you have been working very hard these past few days, and that you needed your rest."

"The Queen and Lady Runa have already sat down to breakfast and are awaiting your arrival," another handmaiden said.

"Very well, I shall meet them shortly," Aikka said while the handmaidens set themselves to making him presentable.

Aikka abandoned himself to the morning ritual once more, his thoughts on other matters. The handmaidens removed his sleeping garments and dressed him in the white robes of his regal station. Once that was finished, they set him before the vanity and proceeded to brush his hair and tie it into three topknots. Aikka hated this part most of all, as the handmaidens pulled his hair fiercely, but his face betrayed no hint of pain. The only sign of his discomfort was the occasional spasmodic clenching of his hands under the table when one of the handmaiden's pulled particularly hard. Once that task was completed, Aikka placed the bronze headpiece upon his head, the symbol of the royal family, and stood while he examined his reflection in the ornate mirror.

The handmaidens stood behind him and smiled at their work. It was no secret that the young king's handsome visage had garnered the attention of nearly every Nourasian girl in the entire kingdom, and many outside of it. They considered themselves very fortunate to be able to serve the king in such an intimate manner.

"You may leave now." Aikka waved at them. "Tell my mother and Lady Runa that I shall be joining them momentarily."

"As you wish, Your highness," the handmaidens said. They bowed low once more and left the room, closing the doors behind them.

Aikka walked toward the doors and paused before his writing desk. He had spent many long nights working on peace treaties and preparing speeches to present to his kingdom and their newest ally, the Earth Coalition. He ran a hand across the wooden surface, warm from the sun's light. His hand fell upon a letter sitting in the middle of the desk, with a single word written in his beautiful flowing script: Molly. The parchment felt heavy in his hand as he picked the letter up and opened the envelope. His eyes scanned the pages and his thoughts turned once more to the human girl whom he had come to care for during the Great Race.

The letter was the work of several months labor. Each time he picked it up, he would add a little more to it, the words slowly revealing the growing affection he had nurtured for the human girl since his return to Nourasia a year ago. It started innocently enough: he wrote of his homecoming and the celebration presented in his honor, and how proud his parents were of him. He wrote of the Nourasians' fight against the Crogs and the timely aid of the Earth Coalition, and his role as ambassador to his people. He mentioned his father's illness that struck suddenly six months ago, and his eventual death. Aikka was hastily crowned king soon afterward, and his responsibilities increased tenfold. He wrote how he thought often about Molly and their short time together during the Great Race, and how he hoped that she would keep her promise and come visit him very soon.

But the letter was never sent. Ever since his father's death, the visits from the ambassador of Earth became increasingly sporadic, and the peace talks were slow to get underway. Each time he wanted to send the letter, something would draw his attention away, and it never made it into the hands of a messenger. Aikka could not come to Earth himself, for his advisers feared he might become the target of an assassination attempt by some radical political party that was slowly gaining power and influence. So he simply kept adding to the letter, hoping that the next time it would find its way to his dearest friend. During the last month, Aikka began to despair that the letter would never reach Molly, that she had forgotten her promise to him after all, and that his true feelings would never be known.

But none of that mattered anymore. Molly was going to arrive on Nourasia in five days, and there was so much to do before she and her Guardians arrived. He could hardly contain his excitement at seeing his friend again, after all this time, but right now he needed to remain calm and make the announcement to his mother. He folded the letter once more and placed it reverently on the desk before proceeding toward the dining hall where his mother and Lady Runa awaited him.

Aikka passed though many long halls that were lined with guards and works of art. Some of the guards remained so still that one would think they were simply a part of the decor. He recognized many of the faces as fellow students from when he trained as a Nourasian Knight so many years ago. His straw sandals made no sound as he walked the marble halls. The servants were already awake and attending to their duties: mopping the floors, cleaning the windows, lighting the lanterns, or simply standing on call, waiting for his needs to be made known. Aikka smiled at each one he passed, and they in turn smiled or waved at him.

When he reached the dining hall, his Mother and Lady Runa were already seated at the round table laden with food and drink. Upon noticing Aikka's arrival, Lady Runa immediately stood and bowed before him. She wore a white dress similar in style to Queen Nori's, with a bronze tabard bearing intricate embroidery. Her auburn hair was arranged into two buns on either side of her head while the rest was allowed to flow down her back and was tied near the bottom. On her head was the same bronze headpiece that Aikka and the queen wore.

Aikka and Runa had been destined to wed long before they were born, and Runa had been raised in the palace at Aikka's side for as long as she could remember. They were always together: laughing and playing, eating and sleeping, sharing their hopes and fears. The wedding day was still far off, but Runa knew it was only a matter of time before she and Aikka would be together forever as husband and wife.

"My lord," Runa said and straightened with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning to you! I trust you slept well? I can see the color has returned to you cheeks."

Aikka made a slight bow in return. "Indeed. I certainly needed the rest."

"You looked so pale for the last few days," Queen Nori said. "I feared that you were growing ill, so I thought it best to let you sleep a little longer. You've been working so hard, but you must remember to take care of yourself, as well. If anything were to happen to you--"

"I know, Mother." He touched her hand lightly and smiled. He sat down and began picking among the choicest steamed vegetables and rice.

They ate and made small talk, discussing the hopeful resumption of peace talks with the Earth Coalition and the beginning of the planting season on Nourasia. Aikka was concerned about his diplomat on Earth, especially after hearing word that a paramilitary organization had assassinated several alien diplomats.

Aikka set his chopsticks down and folded his hands on the table. "Mother, Runa, I have something that I wish to discuss with you both in private, if I may."

Queen Nori noted the seriousness in her son's voice and bid the guards to leave the room.

"Not you, Canaan." Aikka gestured toward his fencing master.

"Your highness?" Canaan said. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sit down, and I will explain." The elderly Nourasian Knight did as he was told and sat across from his young ward.

Aikka took a deep breath and said, "Last night, I had I dream where I was visited by the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Queen Nori said. "You mean, the being who invited Nourasia to take place in the Great Race of Oban?"

"Yes, and no. This was the new Avatar. The one who claimed the Ultimate Prize one year ago."

"The human boy from the Earth Team?" Canaan said, his cold blue eyes going soft. He had been tormented by the idea that he might lose his ward to the responsibilities of the Avatar, but the gunner from the Earth Team had spared Aikka that painful decision.

"Yes. Jordan," Aikka said. "He told me that I am in great danger, as is the Earth girl, Molly."

"I remember you telling me about her," Runa said. "She was the one who won the Great Race of Oban, correct?"

"Indeed. The Avatar told me that Canaletto is not truly dead, and that he is gathering strength. Somehow, Molly and I are important to his schemes, and he is after us both."

Canaan put a hand to his sword. "That foul creature! Just let him try and lay a hand on you--"

"Calm yourself," Aikka said. "The Avatar said that he would be sending Guardians to protect Molly and myself. She is going to arrive on Nourasia in five days, and we must make the necessary preparations. She and her Guardians are to be treated as my honored guests, and I will spare no expense on their behalf."

"But your highness," Canaan said. "Outsiders are forbidden within the Holy City!"

Aikka's lips formed into a smirk "I will make an exception for the Champion of the Great Race of Oban."

"Then what?" Queen Nori said. "Surely even with the divine protection of Dol Arrah herself we cannot hope to stand against the powers of a former Avatar."

"That is why once Molly and her Guardians arrive, I must journey with them to Oban, so that the Avatar may protect us both personally. That is all I know, for now."

The three Nourasians looked at one another worriedly while Aikka stared at them each in turn.

"My lord--" Runa said.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and two Nourasian Knights dashed inside, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Your highness!" They bowed hurriedly. "Forgive the intrusion, but there are two frightful--" he struggled to find the right word, "--women outside the city gates demanding to see you. We tried to turn them away, but they kept saying they were sent here to protect you. They have injured several of our best Knights!"

Aikka stood quickly, a knowing smile on his face. "Very well, I shall go and meet them."

"Your highness!" Canaan stood as well, his hand on his sword hilt. "You cannot--"

But Aikka was already at the door. "Do not worry! These are the Guardians the Avatar spoke of, I'm sure of it."

And with those last words, Aikka disappeared down the hall, leaving the others to stare at one another in bewilderment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a planet at the center of our galaxy that is larger than the Earth's sun. It is known as the "Mother Planet": Oban. 

The gray light of dawn streamed though the glassless windows of the Avatar's Temple. He opened his eyes slowly, the vision of Aikka and Dol Arrah fading from his sight. He had already sent two Guardians to Nourasia and four to Earth. But would that really be enough? There were very few people he could trust. Canaletto was a master of manipulation, and even those with the best moral fiber could succumb to his wiles easily. With a thought, the Avatar teleported to his private apartment. He would need to rest and meditate.

The Avatar found himself in a snug little chamber deep within the Temple. It had once belonged to his predecessor, Satis, and little had been changed since the previous Avatar died. There were bookcases crammed with ancient tomes that detailed many lost histories. Shelves were lined with strange bottles filled with potions and unguents, and he could only begin to guess at their intended uses. Woven rugs lined the floor, and strange jewels and ornaments dangled from the ceiling, twisting and sparkling in the slight breeze. The only thing the Avatar saw fit to change was to scale everything larger so that he could move about comfortably. Satis had been a very small creature compared to a normal-sized human being.

The Avatar closed his eyes and prepared to clear his mind of all conscious thought. A soft voice entered his mind, and the Avatar snapped his eyes opened.

"_Can you hear me?"_ The voice said. _"Someone, anyone, I beg of you, please help me."_

"Who are you?" the Avatar said.

"_My name is Rakesh,"_ the voice said. _"I have been imprisoned for so long. Please, set me free, Avatar."_

"Where are you?" The Avatar looked about the chamber. He could sense that the voice was very close, but could not pinpoint its location.

"_Here, inside this moonstone."_ The Avatar noticed a milky white stone hanging from the ceiling with an assortment of crystals and feathers. The stone was glowing softly with silver light. _"I was sealed away by the Old Crow many years ago. When his body was destroyed, the seal on me began to slowly weaken. But now that he is gaining strength once more, the seal on me is growing stronger as well. Please, release me before it's too late!"_

"All right, just give me a moment."

The Avatar raised his hand and closed his eyes as he set to breaking the seal on the mysterious stranger. The moonstone began to glow with golden light as a hairline crack snaked across its smooth surface. In a matter of moments the stone shattered and a small sphere of silver light coalesced into a human form. The light slowly faded to reveal a young man with long white hair and silver eyes. He was dressed in pale blue robes with silver trim. Silver crescent moon symbols were embroidered on his white mantle. On his forehead was a silver bindi shaped like a crescent moon with the horns pointing upward.

"Thank you, Avatar," Rakesh fell to one knee, his hand over his heart. "For freeing me from the Old Crow's spell, I humbly wish to enter into your service. You are my master now, and I pledge to serve you and only you."

The Avatar's eyes widened in surprise. "Old Crow?"

Rakesh stood and smirked. "I would not deign to dignify the greatest evil the galaxy has ever known with a name. To give him a name would mean to give him power."

"So Canaletto sealed you away? Why?"

"I fear that my story would be far too long to tell, and time is a precious commodity which we cannot afford to waste. If you would simply read my thoughts, then you shall know all."

"Very well," the Avatar said and placed a hand on Rakesh's forehead. In a matter of moments, he had witnessed the entire life of the mysterious stranger. "I see. You are a Lunarian. I have read much about your people."

"Indeed I am," Rakesh said. "Master, I wish to become one of Eva's Guardians, if you will allow it. I failed in my promise to protect her mother, Maya. I would like to do what I can to make sure her daughter arrives here safely, even at the cost of my own life."

The Avatar was silent for many moments. "Very well, I can see that you are trustworthy. Before I send you to Earth, let me explain to you my plans." He placed his hand on Rakesh's forehead once more and showed him what he needed to see.

"It is all clear to me now," Rakesh said. "I understand. I will go to Earth and accompany Eva and her Guardians to Nourasia. I swear that I shall do whatever you ask of me, without question."

"I know that Eva will be in safe hands." He waved a hand and Rakesh's body was encased in golden light. "Now, let me help to speed you on your way. Her other Guardians will be arriving in two days, and there isn't much time."

"Thank you, Master," Rakesh bowed. His body was dissolving into golden motes of light. "I will not fail you. You have my solemn word as a Lunar Knight."

"Farewell, Rakesh. Guard Eva well," the Avatar said. The Lunarian had vanished and the Avatar was alone once more.

At last, the Avatar closed his eyes and was able to meditate on the next phase of his plans. He would need to contact Eva tomorrow night and warn her of the danger she was in. Though he felt apprehension at seeing his partner after being separated for so long, he knew it was necessary. Tomorrow, Eva would be turning sixteen years old. He was anxious to see her, and yet was afraid of her reaction. He had changed so much during their time apart. Would she feel the same way about him that he felt about her? He prayed with all his might that things would be the same as they were before, but that was an impossible wish. He was the Avatar now, and she was just a mortal girl ...

_Molly, _he thought. _I have wanted to see you for so long. But will you still remember me as I once was? Or will I be a stranger to your eyes?_


	4. Chapter 3: The Guardians

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Three: The Guardians** by Queenbean3

As day broke over the Wei mansion Don was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The racing manager had slept poorly the previous night as images of his daughter's gloomy face haunted his dreams. It was not his fault that memories of her lost partner had brought Eva's spirits low, but it was up to him bring them back up.

Don had fresh coffee brewing and a stack of strawberry pancakes piled up next to the stove. He was pouring more batter on the grill when Eva suddenly appeared. She was showered and fully dressed in jeans and sneakers, a T-shirt and a hooded jacket. Her pink goggles were on her head and the Diskman was on her hip.

"G'morning, Dad!" she sang cheerfully, practically skipping into the kitchen and dropping her school bag by the doorway. "Wow, something smells good. Did you make all this for me? How sweet!"

As she piled several pancakes onto her plate Don gawked at her in bafflement. "Er, good morning, Eva! I didn't expect you to be up this early. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great," she replied, taking a mug from the cupboard for her coffee. "I hope you got some sleep, too, because this is a big day for us."

Don arched a pencil thin eyebrow. "It is? Why is that?"

Eva was rummaging around in the pantry now. "I'll tell you as soon as I've had some of these awesome pancakes. Where's the chocolate syrup? Do we have any whipped cream?"

"Third shelf, on the right," Don answered, pointing with the spatula. "And there should still be some whipped cream left."

He checked the batter in the pan and flipped it over to brown on the other side. By the time it was finished Eva was enthusiastically devouring her meal. "It's nice to see you're feeling better," he remarked as he switched off the stove.

"Thanksh," she answered, washing down her mouthful of food with coffee so she could speak clearly. "I've got so much to tell you, Dad. You won't believe what happened to me last night!"

Don furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? You went to bed early, didn't you?"

She paused, thinking over what to say next. "Well, yeah, I did. But … well, let me explain. Come sit with me?"

He nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee before taking the seat across from her. Eva tapped her plate with the side of her fork thoughtfully for a moment.

"I had a dream last night," she said. "Only it wasn't just a dream. It really happened." She looked up at him with a calm gaze. "Dad, Jordan was here last night."

Don sputtered and choked on his coffee.

"I know, I can't believe it, either," Eva went on, unsurprised by her father's reaction. "But it was him. He was really here."

Don cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself. "Eva, are you _sure_ this wasn't just a dream? You had a lot of junk food last night; it may have caused you to see things."

Eva shook her head. "No, it was real, I'm sure of it. Look, I have proof." She reached inside the collar of her shirt and produced a dog tag necklace. Not wanting to remove the chain she leaned over the table and held the tags up for him to see.

Don's eyebrows rose to his hairline. The names engraved in the metal were clearly legible. "Eva, where did you get those?"

"Jordan gave them to me before he left. They were in my hand when I woke up." She sat back in her chair, her face stern and solemn.

The very thought of the Avatar slipping into his daughter's room at night made Don's heart stop. "Eva, please tell me he didn't … _do_ anything to you …"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Dad, please! He's not that kind of guy. We made small talk, he wished me happy birthday and gave me the necklace." Her cheerful expression became somber. "But the real reason he came was to warn me."

"Warn you? About what?"

Eva took a deep breath and spoke a single word. "Canaletto."

Don's face was turning pale now. He returned her steady gaze, his mouth a hard line. A moment of silence passed before he spoke. "Tell me everything, Eva. Start from the beginning."

She proceeded to tell him Jordan's message. When she had finished, Don gazed at his reflection in the coffee cup. He could almost see the black in his hair turning whiter. The only sound in the kitchen was the clock ticking.

"Did he tell you how soon these Guardians will arrive?" Don said at last.

Eva looked down at her half-empty plate, smearing syrup around with her fork. "He just said it would be today, sometime this afternoon."

"How long will you be gone from home?"

She shrugged, not lifting her head. "I don't know. I didn't have time to ask him many questions before he left. I just have to trust that Jordan knows what he's doing."

Don shifted his eyes to the metal tags around her neck. He could not read her emotions but his own were in turmoil. His mouth felt dry, but he managed to squeeze out another question. "Am I … am I allowed to come with you?"

Eva looked up as a small smile formed on her lips "Say … that's a pretty good idea. We should _all_ go. The whole team."

Again Don was surprised by how quickly her mood changed. "Are you sure that's all right?"

"Of course!" she said. "Jordan would be glad to see his old friends again. He's been all alone for a year. And besides, how could I face a challenge like this without my Dad cheering for me?"

He gave a thin smile back, placing his hand over hers and squeezing it gently. "I'll be glad to see Jordan again, as well. I have a lot to thank him for."

She placed her other hand on top of his and squeezed back. "Don't worry, Dad. I fought too hard to get you back. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Don straightened up in his chair, shifting into business mode. "Well, then. There is so much to do and so little time. I'll inform the men of what's going on and get my affairs in order at work. I'll call your school as well, to let them know you'll be absent for an extended period of time."

Eva took a few more bites of her pancakes. "What sort of excuse are you gonna tell them?"

He paused to sip his cooling coffee. "You let me worry about that, dear. Just take care of things with your classes and focus on getting through the day. I trust you've been packing already?"

She nodded, the gleam of excitement twinkling in her eyes again. "Yeah, I was too excited to sleep after seeing Jordan again! It's gonna be great to see Aikka, too. It's about time I made good on my promise to visit his kingdom. I've never been to Nourasia before; I hope I have the right stuff. What's the weather like right now? Is it spring there, too?"

Don wrinkled his brow in thought. "Hmm, I believe so. You should confirm that with your teachers. In any case, after you're finished with school come meet the team at the Wei Race building. Hopefully, your Guardians will have arrived by then. Will you be taking your new rocket seat to school?"

Eva grinned from ear to ear. "You bet I am!" She drained the last dregs of coffee from her mug and stood up to take her dishes to the sink. "I'm gonna get going before the traffic gets too heavy. See you this afternoon." She picked up her school bag and dashed out of the kitchen, then stopped and poked her head back in through the doorway. "By the way, I'm bringing Misha with me. See ya!"

Before Don could question why on Earth Eva would want to bring a rabbit into space with her, she had run off again. He sighed and took a sip of coffee, then scowled. It had gone cold.

Riding the new rocket seat only added to Eva's happy feelings. The machine handled like a dream, just as Stan and Koji had promised. It had been many months since she had flown, but flying was in her blood and she could never truly forget it. When she arrived at school it was painfully hard not to blab everything to all her friends. The excitement would have been easier to deal with had she been able to share it, but secrecy was absolutely essential. No one outside the government and the Earth Team could ever know about the Great Race of Oban or anything related to it. If that information got into the wrong hands the consequences could be dire.

Class was sheer torture. Eva was more restless than ever and the last thing she wanted to do was sit at a desk listening to Mr. Roddenberry drone on about the invention of the sub-light system. Instead of listening, she searched for information about Nourasia and its people, but all she learned from her textbook was that their sun was located a mere 170 light years away from Earth. That might have been a helpful bit of trivia for the next astronomy quiz, but for tourism it was pretty useless. There was nothing at all about Oban, of course. Earth scientists still had no idea that a massive planet existed at the center of the galaxy, or if they did know, it was something they didn't want printed in high school textbooks.

When the final school bell rang, Eva charged out of the school building at top speed. She had to be the first one on the road get to Wei Race and meet the team. She dashed through the school parking lot to where her rocket seat was parked, but stopped short of her goal. Something was not right.

A man she had never seen before was standing next to her vehicle. Actually, she wasn't entirely sure he was a man, he looked so slender and delicate. He wore a black suit and matching sunglasses, and his long blond hair was tied in a ponytail. Parked further off was a matte-black car with two other strange men standing next to it. They were dressed in matching black suits and glasses. One was enormously tall and muscular with dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard. The other man was of normal height with a clean face and flaming red hair. All of them looked as if they had been expecting her.

"Uh … Hi," Eva said. "Who are you guys?" 

"My name is Joaquin," the blond man answered in a charismatic voice. "My associates are Boris and Reinhard. And do I have the pleasure of addressing the lovely Miss Eva Wei?" He removed his glasses and smiled pleasantly at her. His eyes were of an indeterminate color, either pale blue or gray. At the moment, they were cool and calm, like ice.

Eva kept her distance, too suspicious to fall for his charm. "Yeah, that's me."

"I and my associates are secret service agents under the command of President McMillan," Joaquin said. "He has requested for you to join him at the embassy for dinner. He's been expecting you."

"The President?" she said with some surprise. "Why would he want to see me?" 

Joaquin's smile never wavered for a moment. "There are some things he wishes to discuss with you. Namely, certain events which transpired during the Great Race of Oban. You never were given proper commendations for your bravery, were you?" He arched a graceful eyebrow at her. 

From the corner of her eye Eva noticed Boris, the giant by the car, looking a little antsy, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Reinhard, the redhead, gave him a look and he stood still. Joaquin was still smiling at her. Something felt very wrong.

"I should talk to my dad first," Eva said, doing her best to sound calm. "I'm supposed to go meet him now, and I'm kinda in a hurry."

She tried to get around Joaquin to reach her rocket seat, but he stepped in front of her. His tone became more insistent. "Your father is already at the embassy. We informed him of the President's wishes a few hours ago. We can give you a ride." 

"But he didn't call me!" Eva said. "He'd tell me about something as important as dinner with the President. Sorry, but I can't go until I check with him." 

As she opened her school bag to find her cell phone Joaquin's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Frightened, Eva tried to pull away. For such an effeminate man he was surprisingly strong, and his handsome face was now twisted in anger. "That won't be necessary." His icy eyes were stormy gray now. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!"

With that he put a hand over the struggling girl's mouth and attempted to drag her away. Eva's mind raced frantically as the two other men hurried toward them. With all the strength she could muster, she dug her teeth into Joaquin's hand and smashed her heel into his shin. With a scream he released her and clutched his injured leg, giving her the chance she needed to jump on her rocket seat and start the engine.

Just when Boris and Reinhard were almost upon her she swerved around and left them in a cloud of dust and exhaust fumes. Coughing and hacking, Reinhard berated the wounded Joaquin. "Fool! You couldn't hold on to a little girl? Both of you, back to the car. We can't let her escape."

The three men piled into their hover-car. With Reinhard at the wheel they sped out of the parking lot and into the street. Eva was already down the road a good ways when she glanced over her shoulder and saw them gaining on her.

"Not good! Time to see what this baby can really do!" She accelerated and tried to lose them in the traffic, breaking just about every traffic law ever invented. 

In the car, Joaquin stared at the half-moon wound on his hand where Eva had bitten him. He watched the blood well from the teethmarks, little crimson droplets on his pale palm.

"That little brat," he said and licked at the blood. "She'll pay for this."

"You should have let me take the girl," Boris said from the back seat, his bulky frame nearly filling the small space. He spoke with a distinct Russian accent. "I would not have let her get away."

Joaquin stared over his shoulder, a sneer twisting his handsome features. "Do you really think she'd let a hideous ogre like you anywhere near her? You'd probably end up crushing her by mistake, you stupid oaf."

"You little--" Boris leaned forward, but a harsh voice halted his action.

"Shut-up, both of you," Reinhard said, tapping at the micro-communicator in his right ear. "I'm on the radio."

The two men sat back and fell into morose silence. Their leader's word was law.

"This is Lieutenant Eisenberg, do you copy?" Reinhard worked the wheel furiously, weaving in and out of traffic. Horns blared at him, but his attention remained focused on the girl and the voices on the radio.

"This is red leader, I copy," the voice crackled on the radio.

"Blue leader, I hear ya," another voice said.

"We are in pursuit of the target," Reinhard said. "Status report."

"We've searched the Wei mansion from top to bottom," the blue leader said. "It's deserted. Looks like the occupants packed up in a hurry."

Reinhard hissed. How could she have known they would come after her? "Maintain your position until further notice."

"Roger that. Blue leader, out."

"What about you, red leader?"

"We've confirmed that Don Wei is on the premises. Your orders?"

Reinhard checked the GPS computer embedded within the dashboard. The yellow dot they were following was headed for Wei Racing. "The target is headed your way. Prepare to intercept on my signal."

"Affirmative. Red leader, out."

Reinhard tapped the micro-communicator once more and devoted his attention to the girl on the rocket seat. Every now and then, she glanced over her shoulder, her hair and jacket whipping in the wind.

"There's no need to stay so close," Joaquin said. "As long as that tracking device stays on her rocket seat, we can't lose her."

"You place too much faith in machines," Reinhard said. The light ahead was turning yellow, and Eva raced through. He gripped the wheel and mashed the accelerator. The light turned red and he swerved as the cross traffic nearly rammed the driver's side of the car.

Boris braced himself with his huge arms. The seat belt wouldn't fit over his massive frame. "You drive like the devil!"

"Are you trying to kill us all?" Joaquin glared at the driver.

"I have a guardian angel looking out for me," Reinhard brushed a stray hair from his eyes, the calm smile never leaving his face. "It is not yet my time to die. There is still so much work to be done."

Eva glanced over her shoulder after hearing the sound of horns honking and people cursing from their cars. The agents were still on her tail.

"Jeez! Who the heck _are_ these guys?" Eva wondered aloud. She now saw the Wei Race building looming up ahead. Her only hope of escape was getting there before the men caught up with her and pray that the Guardians Jordan promised would show up soon. Pulling a few more tricky moves, Eva wove into a spot where the traffic was gridlocked and gained some distance from her pursuers. She surged forward with new speed as the matte-black hover-car was forced to slow down to avoid rear-ending the slower moving vehicles in front of it.

Eva paid no heed to the security gate and jumped her scooter completely over it. She headed straight for the main garage where her father always went to harass his crew of mechanics. Driving straight in, she yelled through the sounds of power tools and engines. "Dad! Where are you?"

She spotted him harshly rebuking one of his men for not cleaning a windshield properly. Rick, Stan and Koji were standing nearby pretending they couldn't hear him. When Don heard the rocket-seat approaching him he redirected his attention to his daughter. "Eva! What are you doing? You know you're not allowed to drive that thing in here."

Skidding to a halt she abandoned her rocket seat and rushed over to him. "Sorry, Dad, but I almost got kidnapped! We have to get out of here right now!"

"What?" He gripped her shoulders and looked her up and down. "Are you all right? So help me, if they hurt you I'll send the National Guard after them."

"There's no time for that. They were following me. They could show up here any minute."

"Why are you all just standing around?" Don bellowed at no one in particular. "Someone get me a phone. Stan! Koji! Bring our truck around with the luggage. We're leaving."

"But, sir," Stan said. "Eva's Guardians aren't here yet."

Don's face had turned red and a vein bulged in his forehead. _"I don't care! _Just do as I say or you're both _fired!"_

The two terrified mechanics sprinted for the back door.

Meanwhile another mechanic began to shout. "Sir! We have a situation. You'd better come see this."

Don stormed over to the entrance followed closely by Eva and Rick. A convoy of Humvees was converging upon the garage, lead by the black hover-car that had been pursuing Eva earlier.

"Oh, no!" she said. "They're here. They must have called for back up."

"Back up?" Rick echoed, arching a brow above his dark glasses. He pushed the girl behind his massive body, shielding her from any potential danger. "What kind of trouble have you gotten into this time, Eva?"

From her hiding place, Eva felt her stomach twisting into a cold knot. Why hadn't the Guardians arrived yet? Where were they? She needed them now! She tightened her hand around the dog tags inside her shirt.

"Come on, partner," she whispered. "Don't let me down."

The fleet of cars stopped just outside the garage, effectively trapping them inside. Armed soldiers emerged from the Humvees. Don recognized the black uniforms of the soldiers from news reports on TV. They were the Lord's Retribution Army, agents of Einherjar, and the personal militia of the Secretary of Defense, General Ricard von Wolfram. They were dressed in black riot gear, with face-concealing helmets and Kevlar vests. Armed with hand-held laser cannons, batons and riot shields, it looked as if they were prepared to fight an army rather than kidnap a young girl.

Reinhard stepped out from the black car and tucked his sunglasses into his jacket. In his hand was a broadsword, a very unusual weapon to be used in the modern age. Boris also had an unconventional weapon of his own: a massive war hammer. Only Joaquin appeared unarmed.

"Don Wei!" Reinhard called out. "We have come for your daughter Eva. Surrender her now and we will leave peacefully."

Don clenched his fists, trembling with rage. "What could a group of fundamental extremists want with an innocent girl?"

Reinhard gave him a cold smirk. "You fail to understand, Mr. Wei. This girl is key to the security of the planet Earth. The future of our world rests on her shoulders. This is bigger than all of us." He swept an arm, encompassing the small army surrounding them. "This is God's will!"

"You know _nothing_ about God's will," Don said. "I will _never_ surrender my daughter to the likes of you. Leave now before I have you all arrested."

Reinhard shook his head in disappointment. "I was afraid you would say that. You leave us no choice but to use force." He raised a hand and all the soldiers aimed their laser guns at them.

Suddenly, a piercing war cry was heard over head. A large orange and black blur dropped down from the roof of the garage and landed on top of a Humvee, crushing it into a heap of distorted metal. The soldiers panicked and took aim at the attacker but they were knocked down by a weapon resembling a pickax.

"Bwahaha!" the stranger laughed. "Out of the way, little men! You're no match for me!"

Some of the soldiers tried to shoot him with their laser guns, but a large bird shaped shadow swept over the ground and sliced the muzzles from their weapons. "Monster!" someone screamed. "It's a monster!" Those who had working guns left fired wildly at the sky.

Don and Rick stood bewildered by the sight before them. Eva's eyes grew as big as saucers. She recognized the bushy orange beard and the long pointed ears of the large warrior immediately. "Rush!"

The giant alien paused his attack on the frightened soldiers to grin at her with crooked teeth. "No time to chat now, Molly. Take cover while we handle these thugs for you."

Boris grinned and lifted his huge hammer as if it were weightless. He spoke with a Russian accent in somewhat broken English. "Aha! A Byrussian, eh? You and I, we shall dance, no? Boris shall teach you some moves!" 

"It's been too long since I've battled a worthy opponent," Joaquin smirked. With a flick of his wrists a dagger appeared in each of his hands.

"Whatever you do, make sure no harm befalls the girl, understand?" Reinhard said. He unsheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. "I will not let you stand in my way, monster." 

The three men surrounded Rush but he seemed unafraid. "Three against one, eh? Easy! Bring it on, Earth men, if you know how."

As another strange battle began, Don spun around to see his mechanics were all in a panic. "Get a hold of yourselves, men," he said. "Rick! Eva! Come on, we're getting out of here."

The three of them rushed to the back of the garage. Just as Don reached for the door a dagger whizzed passed his head and struck the wall. He turned around to see Joaquin standing a short way off, grinning like a lunatic as he advanced. Eva inched closer to Rick.

"Come along now, little girl," Joaquin said. "There's no need for senseless bloodshed, is there?" He slid his tongue across his dagger, eyes gleaming with psychotic glee.

Rick growled and clenched his fists in front of him. "Back off, creep. You're crazy. Eva is going with us." 

Joaquin chuckled in a disturbingly feminine way. "You people still don't get it, do you? You're not the ones in control here. If Eva doesn't come along quietly, I'll be forced to get my hands dirty." 

Don marched forward, his patience wearing thin. "Listen here, you. I've had just about enough of you and your friends. You leave my daughter out of--" He was cut off as he suddenly came face to face with Joaquin and felt a cold blade against his throat. 

"Dad!" Eva screamed. She tried to run to him but Rick's powerful hands came down on her shoulders and held her back.

Don stood perfectly motionless, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Joaquin sneered with smug satisfaction as he held his prey in terror. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, little girl. If you behave yourself and do as I say, your father will be safe. If you don't, he'll meet a very grisly end. Which will it be?" 

Rick tightened his grip on the Eva's shoulders. "Don't listen to him," he said through clenched teeth. "He's crazy. You can't trust him to let your dad live."

Eva went white as a sheet, hands balled tightly into fists. "Please ..." she said in a shaky voice. "I don't know what you want with me, but leave my dad alone. He has nothing to do with this." 

Don glanced at her with as much bravery as he could. "Don't worry about me! Go with Rick and get away from here." 

"Silence!" Joaquin said. He pressed his dagger against Don's skin, causing a slight trickle of blood to leak out. As the red liquid dripped down the blade, he grinned madly. "I do so love the sight of fresh blood. Hurry now, Eva, make up your mind or my hand just might slip ..."

Eva's small frame began trembling like a leaf in the wind. "Dad ... I have no choice ..." She bowed her head in defeat. "You win, Joaquin. I'll do whatever you say."

Rick's mouth fell open in shock. "Eva, you can't be serious."

"Let me go, Rick," she said, her voice cold and hard like steel. "It's the only way to help Dad."

The large man seemed to shrink down several inches. With great effort he pulled his hands away from her shoulders. Eva walked forward with robotic steps, squaring her shoulders and staring straight ahead. She averted her eyes from her father's face, too ashamed to look at him.

The dagger disappeared into Joaquin's sleeve. "That's a good little girl. Come along now. We'll take good care of you."

The look on Don's face was filled with pain and horror as she walked past him and joined her enemy. "No!" he said. "Please, don't take my daughter away from me." 

"Don't worry, old man," Joaquin replied. "She's in good hands now. We already told you, this is God's will." 

As he steered her toward the front of the building Eva let out a low growl. "Dad was right. You guys really _don't_ know anything about what God wants." She gave him a fiery glare. "I'm pretty close friends with a god, pal, and he wouldn't like what you and your friends are doing!" 

Joaquin tightened his grip on her wrist. "What would you know? You're just a child! General Wolfram is quite close to the almighty, as you shall see when we take you to him."

They emerged from the garage where the battle was still raging between Rush and the two humans. Most of the soldiers lay unconscious on the ground, but those who still stood were shooting at the huge black bird circling in the sky overhead. Eva squinted up at the shape, knowing she had seen that creature before. It could be no one else but Spirit, and he appeared to have taken some hits as his flight was growing shaky.

"Molly! No!" Rush said, shocked to realize that one of his opponents had escaped to steal away the person he was supposed to be protecting. He tried to disengage from the fight but Boris was attempting to crack his skull in half. The human had shown himself to be a match for Rush in both size and strength, and his smaller companion was no weakling, either.

"Take her to the General!" Reinhard said, swinging his sword and nicking the edge of Rush's jacket. "We'll stay here and fight."

As Joaquin and Eva hurried further from the others, a beam of golden light descended from the heavens. A figure in silver armor appeared before them with mechanical wings sprouting from his back. Joaquin pulled up short to keep from crashing into the new arrival. The stranger brandished a gleaming sword.

"I am Rakesh, and I will defend Eva with my life. Release her immediately!"


	5. Chapter 4: Righteous Like Rakesh

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Four: Righteous Like Rakesh** by MasterOfThePen

Joaquin and Eva stood in awe before the majestic figure, and even Rush and his opponents paused briefly to look at the new arrival before commencing their fight once more. White hair cascaded over his feathered headdress, his silver eyes focused on the effeminate man holding Eva hostage. Rakesh spread his wings, the sunlight reflected on the pale blue glass that formed the feathers, and brandished his sword.

"I will not ask you again," Rakesh said. "Release the girl, or prepare to suffer the consequences."

Steely gray eyes focused on the stranger, and Joaquin sneered. "Another alien? How dare you set foot upon our world? Your kind does not belong here."

"I am a servant of the Avatar," Rakesh said. "It is his will that Eva be brought before him."

Eva let out a small gasp as the vice-like grip on her wrist was released, and she stepped back a pace. Joaquin flicked his wrist and a dagger appeared in the hand that had held Eva. He crossed his arms before him, eyes gleaming as brightly as his weapons.

"I wonder," Joaquin said. "If I cut you, will I see sticky green ichor bleed from your wounds?"

"I bleed red just the same as you, human," Rakesh said. "Put up your weapons, or I shall slay you."

"Let's see who draws first blood!" With lightening speed, Joaquin raced forward, his twin daggers clashing against his opponent's sword. Rakesh parried easily; sparks flew each time their blades met. No matter where Joaquin's daggers struck, Rakesh's sword was there to meet them.

Knowing that Joaquin would be out-matched by the strange swordsman, Reinhard turned to his companion. "Boris! Can you handle this one on your own?" He blocked another savage blow from Rush's pickax.

"As you say, this is the piece of cake," Boris said, the haft of his hammer clanging against the Byrussian's weapon. "Is just like time I wrestle bear in the mountains of my homeland. Go help Joaquin, my friend."

The red-haired swordsman disengaged from the fight and rushed to the aid of his companion, all thoughts concerning Eva banished from his mind in the chaos of battle.

Eva took the opportunity afforded her to hurry back toward the garage. The screech of steel against steel and the sounds of men grunting and shouting drowned out all thoughts except one: escape. The ground was littered with bodies; dead or dying. The cement was dark with blood. Eva focused her gaze toward the entrance of the garage, unwilling to look at the carnage. Don and Rick were standing there and had just now noticed that Eva was no longer a captive.

She hurried past the fallen LRA soldiers, making a beeline for the garage, when something snatched at her ankle and she fell to the ground. A wounded soldier gripped at her leg, as if he were clinging to life itself. Only the lower half of his face could be seen; he was bleeding from a split lip.

"I've got you now," he said with a grimace. He rose and steadied himself, intending to drag the girl to her feet.

Eva screamed, flung an arm up to ward away her attacker. Before his hand could reach her, a shadow descended upon the soldier. There was a flash of black feathers, a gurgled scream, and blood spraying from the soldier's back as he fell to his knees and collapsed. Eva stared at the bird-shaped shadow that hovered before her.

"Spirit," Eva said, watching with rapt attention as the creature's body writhed and collapsed upon itself, metamorphosing into a humanoid form. He fell to one knee and clutched at his right arm. He was bleeding all over, eyes squinted with pain.

Eva approached the crouching figure and laid a hand on his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened and stared at her, and she heard a soft voice in her mind: _"Do not worry about me. Are you hurt, Eva?"_

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

Spirit winced as he stood. Eva offered her shoulder to steady him and he leaned heavily on her. _"I am glad. We must get you to safety."_

"You're in bad shape," Eva said as they hobbled toward the garage. Rick and Don hurried to meet them. "This is all my fault."

"_Do not blame yourself,"_ Spirit's voice echoed within her mind. _"It is my duty as a Guardian to protect you from harm."_

"Eva!" Rick was the first to reach her. "You okay, Little Mouse?"

"Yes, but Spirit's hurt. We have to get out of here."

Don gathered Eva into his arms, "Eva! I thought I was going to lose you." He stared over her shoulder at the shadowy figure. He gasped, memories of his wife's fiery crash flooded his mind as he stared into those unblinking eyes. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He's one of my Guardians," Eva said.

"No time for chit-chat," Rick said. "Let's head to the truck and get the hell out of here."

Don nodded and herded Eva toward the garage while Spirit trailed along behind them.

Rush, still engaged with the abnormally large human, knew that time was growing short and he needed to finish the battle quickly. Boris continued to fight, his suit had torn at the seams a while ago, unable to bear the strain of the bulging muscles pumping furiously as he sought to smash Rush's head open like a melon.

"You're a worthy opponent, for a human," Rush said. "But I can't stay and play with you any longer."

"Think you can leave so easy, Byrussian?" Boris said, raising his hammer and swinging it downward. The cement at Rush's feet shattered as he leaped backward. "This game is not yet finish!"

"Don't waste my time!" Rush surged forward, shouting his battle cry.

Their weapons clashed once more, the pickax hooked against the hammer. The two warriors strained against the other, attempting to disarm one another. The veins stood out on Boris's arms through the tears in his suit, the tendons stretched to their limits. With a renewed burst of strength, Rush yanked on his pickax, and the war hammer was wrenched from Boris's grasp. Rush took advantage of his opponent's moment of shock and bashed the side of his head with the flat of his weapon. For a few seconds, Boris stood as if he hadn't felt the massive blow, then his eyes rolled into his head and he dropped to the ground like a felled redwood. Noticing no immediate threats, Rush hurried toward the group of humans gathering in the garage with the injured Spirit.

During that time, Reinhard and Joaquin battled against Rakesh and quickly realized that he was quite the accomplished swordsman. Reinhard stared at the winged warrior clad in silver armor and wondered how such an angelic figure could fight with such demonic tenacity.

Joaquin hovered on the edge of the melee, waiting for an opening. Reinhard's broadsword clashed against his opponent's blade, and they stared into one another's eyes: emerald green and shining silver.

"You truly are despicable," Reinhard said as he raised his sword and brought it down on Rakesh's shoulder armor, the force of the blow sent his enemy staggering. "A demon like yourself has the gall to masquerade as one of God's messengers."

Rakesh regained his balance and blocked a blow aimed for his head. "I am no demon, though I cannot say the same of you and your bloodthirsty friend."

"How dare you!" Reinhard and Rakesh clashed and separated again. They had entered into a bloody dance of flashing steel, their swords singing as they sliced through the air.

Joaquin had circled to his enemy's backside and was trying to find a weak point in Rakesh's armor that his daggers could exploit. The back of his neck looked like a suitable target. Sever the spinal cord; quick and easy. He gripped his daggers and tensed, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Rakesh staggered beneath the fury of Reinhard's blade, and knew something was very wrong. Out of instinct, he glanced behind him and noticed a figure at his back. He snapped his wings outward and side-stepped another blow from Reinhard. Joaquin cried out as the razor tips of Rakesh's wings grazed against his chest, leaving three crimson gashes on flesh. He clutched at his wounds, his gray eyes boring holes into the one who injured him.

"It is time to end this pointless battle," Rakesh said. "You are no match for me." With a flap of his metallic wings, he took to the air and hovered above his opponents. He held his sword before him, his left hand touching the blade. "May the power of the Silver Moon purify your blackened souls." The blade began to shine with blinding silver light. Gripping the sword in both hands, he dove toward the two men below, shouting, "Soul Reaver!"

Reinhard stood protectively before his injured companion, feet firmly planted, sword gripped tightly in both hands. He raised his sword just as Rakesh's blade swung downward. Sparks rained upon the ground, silver lightening crackled between the crossed weapons. Reinhard stared into the silver eyes filled with righteous fury and tried to turn the blade away, but his strength was failing. A sharp crack, like a thunderclap, split the air as Reinhard's sword shattered and the silver energy threw him and Joaquin several feet back. They collapsed, their energy spent, weapons lying broken beside them.

Rakesh alighted on the ground as his sword, armor, and wings dissolved into silvery motes of light and vanished. He was dressed in the pale blue robes once more and slumped forward, breathing heavily. That last attack had drained almost all of his energy. He would not be able to fight again until he could regain his strength. It was at this time that he noticed Rush dispatch Boris and then head for the garage. Rakesh jogged toward the others, knowing that time was growing short for them all.

Eva watched Rush and the white-haired stranger approach at a rapid pace.

"Rush!" Eva said. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Little One," he said with a gap-toothed grin. "Those humans are all talk and no fight." He noticed Spirit slumped on the ground, blood-stained and battered. He knelt beside him and scooped him up. "We need to get to Nourasia, and fast."

"How?" Eva said.

"I know a way," the white-haired man said, entering the garage. He looked tired.

"Who are you?" Don said, standing protectively next to Eva.

"I am Rakesh, servant of the Avatar, and one of Eva's Guardians," he said. "The Avatar has shown me all I needed to know to escort Eva safely to Oban. We must hurry, before those soldiers regain consciousness. I have not the strength to fight them off a second time, and Spirit is too injured to fight."

"I have no idea what's going on," Rick said. "But if Eva's life is in danger, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Then tell me, which of you is the faster driver?" Rakesh said, looking at each of them in turn.

Rick grinned and thumbed at himself. "That would be me."

"No fair," Eva said.

"Then pilot the swiftest vehicle you possess and convey us to the space port immediately. There, we shall charter a ship to take us to Nourasia."

Stan and Koji were waving at the others. They stood next to a large vehicle used primarily for transporting parts and tools for star-racer maintenance.

"Come on you guys!" Stan said. "Everything's ready to go!"

Koji opened the double doors in the back and waited while the others piled in with the baggage. Rick took the driver's seat with Eva next to him and Don on the passenger side. Once everyone was inside, Koji hopped in and slammed the doors shut. Stan held the rabbit cage steady while Rush kept Spirit cradled in his arms. Rakesh stood near the back and looked through the grated window into the driver's cab.

"Rick, is this really a good idea?" Don said and buckled his seatbelt. "Remember your condition."

"The doctor didn't say anything about no driving," Rick put the truck into gear. "And if anything goes wrong, we've got a backup driver on hand." He nodded toward Eva.

"Hurry! We're running out of time!" Rakesh said through the window.

"We're going, we're going, just sit tight," Rick said. The tires screeched on the pavement as the truck peeled out of the garage and toward the main entrance.

"Take the highway," Don said. "There's less traffic, and no speed limit."

"Gotcha," Rick said and turned away from the city streets toward the less traveled highways.

"Don Wei," Koji called from the back. "Where's that first aid kit you packed?"

"In my bag, the blue one."

"Thanks!"

Just as Rick and the others drove off the premises, many of the soldiers who had been knocked unconscious began to stir, groaning and clutching at aching heads and sore limbs. Boris sat up and rubbed at his right temple.

"Oy, Boris has a bad hangover ..." he looked around and noticed his companions stirring not too far from him. "My friends, where is the girl?"

Joaquin hissed and put a hand to his wounded chest. "She's escaped again. If she leaves Earth, we'll never catch her."

"Then we go after her!" Boris said, grasping his war hammer once more.

"Reinhard, pull yourself together and let's go!" Joaquin said. Reinhard was staring at the shattered pieces of his sword, his emerald eyes blazing in fury.

"That bastard," he picked up a shard of steel and clutched it so tightly that blood streamed from his palm. "This sword was a family heirloom, and he broke it like it was a worthless piece of iron. I won't forgive that demon ..." He gathered the shattered pieces and the scabbard, and turned toward his companions. "Come, we haven't a moment to lose." He signaled to the recovering soldiers. "Get to your vehicles and follow me. If the girl escapes, the general will have your heads!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koji applied disinfectant and bandages with practiced care to Spirit's wounds. He was used to fixing minor injuries at the garage. Cuts and bruises, and the occasional hammer dropped on someone's foot. But Spirit's wounds were a bit more serious. The young mechanic hoped he was doing this right.

"There," he said, tying the last bandage. "That should help." He checked it to make sure it wasn't too tight.

"_Thank you,"_ a gentle voice said inside Koji's head.

"Wh-who said that?" Koji looked around wildly.

"_I did," _the voice answered and Koji noticed Spirit's watery blue eyes staring intently at him.

"You ... you can speak?" Koji said.

"_Only if we are touching,"_ the Phils said.

Rakesh continued to stare through the grate at the road ahead, paying little heed to the events in the back of the truck. The buildings had thinned out considerably. They were traveling along a two-lane highway through areas of open fields and farm land.

"How far until we reach the space port?" Rakesh asked.

"Not much further," Don said. "About ten more miles, give or take."

"Guys," Rick said, looking in the huge rectangular mirror on the driver's side. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we've got company."

Don glanced at the mirror on his side and saw the black hover-car along with three Humvees trailing several yards behind. Some of the soldiers were leaning out of their vehicles, and they were aiming laser guns.

"Can't this piece of junk go any faster?" Don said.

"I'm trying," Rick said. The needle on the speedometer was steadily turning to the right. "But this isn't exactly a star-racer, you know?"

"Step on it," Eva said. "They're gaining on us."

"It won't go any faster." The needle was hovering to the far right at 100 kph.

The passengers in the back of the truck suddenly slid to the right as the vehicle swerved. Rakesh was knocked off balance and fell onto Rush. Stan struggled to keep the rabbit cage from bursting open while Koji was nearly crushed beneath an avalanche of baggage.

"What is happening out there?" Rakesh said, trying to regain his balance.

One of the Humvees had nudged the left side of the truck, attempting to make them fishtail out of control. Rick growled and worked the wheel, blocking off the other lane as the Humvees converged upon them. "Back off, buddy!" He swerved to the right, causing the black hover-car to drop back or be forced off the road. Don pushed Eva's head down as some laser blasts streaked by the windows, scorching the white paint.

Rick stared at the mirror and swerved back and forth, preventing the vehicles behind them from passing. Sweat was running into his eyes, and he wiped it away with his forearm. His vision was going blurry, and the muscles in his arms were starting to seize up. _Not now,_ Rick thought._ Please, not now ... _The vehicle began drifting to the right shoulder and shuddered as the tires left the pavement, sending up a plume of dust on the passenger side.

"Rick, what are you--" Don said, but his tirade quickly died when he saw the look on Rick's face.

"Hang on!" Eva grabbed the wheel and guided the truck back on the road.

"Heh, don't know what I was thinking," Rick said, sweat beading on his pale forehead. "Thanks, Little Mouse."

"I thought you said you were well enough to drive?" Don said, more concerned than angry.

"I did it just fine while I was overseas. But I wasn't involved in any high-speed chases at the time."

Rakesh glared at him through the grate. "You said you wanted to help, and look at you. You've nearly gotten us killed before our journey has begun. Are you certain you are able to undertake this task?"

Rick growled low in his throat. "I'll be just fine, buddy, as long as you keep your mouth shut."

"Calm down, Rick," Eva said and fixed him with a penetrating stare. "You work the pedals and I'll handle the steering, okay? It'll be just like your race against Ceres."

Rakesh sighed and muttered to himself, "At least you have inherited your mother's piloting skills, not to mention her firm resolve."

"Have you managed to lose our pursuers?" Rush bellowed.

"I can't shake them," Eva said, swerving as more laser blasts whizzed by.

The Byrussian laid Spirit aside and walked purposefully toward the double doors.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stan said.

Rush flung open the doors, his pickax brandished before him. "What does it look like? Protecting Molly, of course!" Before anyone could protest, he grabbed onto the door and swung out into the open air with nothing but the road whizzing away beneath. He waved his weapon at the nearest vehicle. The blade smashed through the hood of the Humvee, the force of the blow caused it to fishtail out of control and crash into one of the vehicles behind it. That just left the black hover-car and one Humvee.

Eva heard the screech of tires and saw the two vehicles smashed together on the side of the road. Up ahead was the spaceport surrounded by miles of chain-link fence. There were several small spacecraft parked on the tarmac, their windows glittering in the afternoon light.

"Almost there," Eva said, her attention focused on the prize ahead. "Just hang in there a little longer, Rick."

"I'll be fine," the ex-pilot said weakly. "Just concentrate on the road."

The doors swung closed as the truck rounded a sharp curve and swung outward once more. Rush saw only the black hover-car; the Humvee nowhere in sight. Joaquin was leaning out of the passenger side window, a pistol aimed at the truck. He used both hands to steady his aim and fired, the bullet ricocheting off the bumper. Rush swung at the hover-car and missed as it veered to the left out of his reach. Stan, Koji, and Rakesh hurried to the back of the truck just as Joaquin fired another shot and hit Rush in the arm that held onto the door. Before he could fall forward, Koji and Rakesh grabbed his belt and dragged him back.

"Thank you," Rush said, clutching at his bleeding arm.

"Back off, you creeps!" Stan had grabbed a nearby suitcase and raised it over his head. He hurled it at the hover-car and watched it smash into the windshield in an explosion of garments, leaving behind a spider web of cracks. Joaquin barely managed to duck inside as the suitcase bounced toward him.

Meanwhile, the Humvee had managed to pull along side the truck. Eva hadn't noticed as they stayed in her blind-spot, waiting for the right moment to strike. Rick turned his head just in time to see one of the LRA soldiers raise the butt of his gun and smash the window open. Eva screamed as the soldier reached forward and grabbed the wheel. Rick grunted and tried to move his arms, but they had gone leaden and would not obey his commands.

"Pull over!" The soldier said.

"Let go," Eva tried to wrench the wheel from his grasp as the truck drifted toward the middle of the road. "You want to kill us all?"

"Leave my daughter alone!" Don unfastened his seatbelt and struggled to reach for the wheel.

"The Messiah belongs to us," the soldier said, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl. "You have no right to keep her to yourself!"

"I'm her father!" Don pressed his hand against the soldier's helmet and shoved with all his might.

Everyone froze as a loud horn blared, growing closer with each passing second. A semi-truck barreled down the road, and it wasn't slowing down. The soldier was yanked from the window and Eva shifted to the right lane as the semi-truck passed by seconds later. The Humvee had swerved into a ditch to avoid being rundown.

"Jesus!" Stan said as the semi-truck flew down the road.

"Hold on to me," Rush planted his feet firmly and brandished his pickax once more. Stan and Koji held his legs while Rakesh grabbed the wide belt. Rush yanked on the pull-cord of his pickax and grinned as the motor roared to life and the chain surrounding the blade spun rapidly. He swung the weapon and watched it slice through the hood of the hover-car as if it were made of paper. In seconds, the hover-car slowed visibly as steam and machine oil gushed from the huge gash in the hood. Soon, it was resting on the side of the road and the truck had sped away.

"We did it!" Stan said, giving a high-five to his young companion.

"I can't believe we're still alive," Koji said, tears shining at the corners of his eyes. "I was so scared."

"Thanks for helping me out back there." Rush killed the motor and closed the double doors firmly.

Stan rubbed at his nose, grinning with pride. "Don't mention it. Just doing our part as Eva's Guardians, that's all."

Rakesh raised an eyebrow. "I do not remember the Avatar mentioning _you_ as one of Eva's Guardians."

"Listen here, buster," Stan said. "Don explained the whole situation to us. We may not be strong fighters, but we're still Eva's friends and we'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, you can bet on that. I dunno about this 'Guardian' business you keep going on about, but if that means protecting Eva, then I guess that makes me a Guardian, too!" He folded his arms over his chest in a gesture of finality.

"Stan's right," Koji said, standing before the white-haired man, his hands clenched to keep them from shaking. "We were Eva's friends before you even knew her, and we'll stay by her side, no matter what. So I'm going to be her Guardian, whether you like it or not."

Rakesh stared at them both with an unreadable expression on his face. _I have watched over her far longer than you can imagine,_ he thought.

Rakesh closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well." He fixed them with a piercing stare. "But I hope that you are both prepared to accept the consequences."

"Consequences?" Stan said.

"Guys, we're almost there!" Eva called from the cab. Rakesh hurried toward the grate. The security gate was coming into view. "Better hang onto something. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Like is wasn't before," Koji said with a sigh.

The truck smashed through the flimsy security gate and raced down the tarmac. Security personnel and baggage handles scattered. Eva looked back and forth at the various spacecraft; they all looked the same to her.

"Which one is our ride?" Eva said.

"That one, straight ahead," Rakesh said. It was a squat, ugly thing that reminded Eva of a dump truck with wings and thrusters. She shrugged, pulled alongside and parked the truck. Rush threw the doors open and hopped out, the mechanics close behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Koji looked the spacecraft up and down. "This is a simple cargo carrier. It's not even equipped with a sub-light engine. How are we supposed to get to Nourasia in this?"

Rakesh stepped lightly from the back of the truck, a knowing smile on his face. "We are not going to travel to Nourasia in this. There is a vessel waiting for us on the dark side of the moon. Two more of Eva's Guardians are on board. They shall escort us to Nourasia."

Rick had regained control of his arms once more and dropped shakily to the ground. He leaned heavily against the truck, grinning, "Jeez, you think your partner's got enough bodyguards for you, Little Mouse?"

Eva hopped down next to him. "Hush up!" she said, her cheeks turning pink. Rick chuckled at her embarrassment.

Don Wei exited the truck and had resumed his stern managerial bearing once more. "Stan, Koji, load up the luggage, on the double!"

"Yes, sir!" The two mechanics set to work immediately. Spirit descended from the back and tapped Rush on the elbow.

"Eh?" The Byrussian looked at Spirit. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." He rummaged in a bag at his side and pulled out a folded piece of black fabric. "You told me to hang on to this for you."

Spirit nodded and unfurled the fabric. With a flourish, he wrapped the tattered grey duster around his shoulders and buttoned it. Most of the bandages were hidden from view beneath his coat, except for the one on his right arm. He turned and regarded Don with unblinking eyes.

"Are you absolutely certain he can be trusted?" Don turned to Rakesh, his firm resolve wavering for a bit.

"Of course," Rakesh said. "He was personally chosen by the Avatar himself to protect Eva, as were the others. I assure you, the Avatar holds each of us in the highest regard."

Don's eyes narrowed slightly, but when he turned toward Spirit, he was already boarding the cargo ship. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. It was Rick.

"What's wrong?" Rick said. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I wish I had ..."

"Let's go, people!" Eva was already at the entrance to cargo ship. "Get the lead out. Nourasia's waiting."

Don sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." He trudged toward his daughter, with Rick close behind.

"Looks like we're off on another grand adventure, eh Don Wei?" Stan winked at him, a suitcase in each hand.

"It would seem so. Though if you ask me, I'm about ready to retire from adventures after today."

In a few moments, everyone was settled in. The luggage was loaded up and Rush stood at the control panel, prepared for take off.

"Everybody strapped in?" Rush said. "Good! Hold on to your breeches, cause here we go!"

As the ground shrank further away beneath them, Eva fished the dog tag necklace from her shirt and looked at the one with Jordan's name.

"See you soon, partner ..."

In a few minutes, the Earth was nothing more than a blue orb hanging in the dark reaches of space. The moon loomed ever closer, like an enormous pearl in the darkness. Eva stared out the window in wonder. There were several satellites with bright orange construction ships nearby. Men in spacesuits were busily welding away at the structures.

"What's going on out there?" Eva said, her nose pressed against the window.

"You haven't heard?" Koji said. "They're working on the Earth Defense Grid, an added safety measure used to deter any hostile actions against Earth."

"Come again?" Stan said.

Koji smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Basically, ever since the Crog Invasion twenty-five years ago, the Security Council has been working on various projects to prevent something like that from happening again. I heard that it went on hiatus, due to lack of funding, but then the Crogs showed up again a year ago, and the Earth's safety has become a top priority once more."

"So, what exactly _is_ this Earth Defense Grid?" Eva said, still staring out the window.

"A completely automated satellite defense system with enough firepower to take out several Crog capital ships. See, each Earth ship is equipped with a transponder that would make it readily identifiable to the Defense Grid. After identification, the ship is free to pass without harm. If you don't have a transponder, those satellites will target and destroy anything within Earth's orbit."

Everyone stared at Koji with looks of incredulity.

"The tax payer's money at work," Koji said. "All thanks to the Secretary of Defense."

"Where the hell do you learn all this stuff?" Stan said.

"I'm not paying thousands of Euros to go to college just to sleep though it. I'm going to join the space program one of these days."

"You're going to be an astronaut?" Eva said.

"Oh, no! I'm afraid of flying. I want to build spacecraft, not pilot them."

"This is most troubling news," Rush said after a long moment of silence. "And to think, the people of Byrrus believed that Earth was ready to open its arms in friendship."

Koji shrugged. "That's the price of security. Of course, our allies who wish to trade with Earth will be allowed special 'green cards' that would be used at check points throughout the Defense Grid. It'll still be a few years before it's up and running, though."

"So, this vessel is on the dark side of the moon, you say?" Rush said. "Who does it belong to?"

"Best to wait and see," Rakesh said. "Think of it as a surprise ..."

Don glowered at the white-haired man. "Another surprise. Wonderful."

Eva continued to stare at the moon. The cargo ship flew into it's shadow and sure enough, a huge vessel was waiting for them. Painted red, silver, and black with three distinct blades curving against the hull, there was no mistaking the point of origin of that ship.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rush roared and rounded on the white-haired man, "Rakesh, you traitor! That's a Crog Destroyer! You've led us into a trap!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like cliff-hangers. Because I'm evil that way! Stay tuned for chapter five, "Critical like Kratos."


	6. Chapter 5: Critical Like Kratos

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Five: Critical Like Kratos** by Queenbean3

If the mere sight of the Crog warship hadn't dropped everyone's jaws, Rush's exclamation surely did. Every head turned to look at Rakesh in horror, but the white-haired man looked as cool and calm as before. Rising from his seat he spoke. "This is no trap. Eva's next Guardians are aboard that vessel. They will transport us to Oban safely."

This caused quite a stir among the men. Rush growled like a caged animal, Stan and Koji murmured nervously to each other, Rick just sat there looking dazed, and Spirit looked as surprised as a faceless being could be. Don was by far the most outraged and leaped from his seat. He came face to face with Rakesh where he was better able to scream at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Don's face was mere inches from the white-haired man's. "The Crogs are our sworn enemies!"

Rakesh frowned and narrowed his silver eyes dangerously. "Do you mean to say that you doubt the infinite wisdom of the Avatar? He hand-picked each of us to protect Eva with our very lives. Do you dare to question his decision?"

"I question _anything_ that is a potential threat to my daughter's safety!" Don raised a fist in the air as if he were planning to hit the man. Rick decided it was time to intervene and stood up.

"Look, buddy," he said to Rakesh. "It's not the Avatar we don't trust; it's the Crogs. People who've tried to invade your planet twice in a row aren't exactly friends."

Rakesh gave Rick a very icy stare. "It matters not what your personal beliefs are. These warriors are the Avatar's chosen. If you truly care for Eva's safety, then you will follow his orders without doubting them."

Now Rick was starting to get annoyed with him. Like Don, he didn't appreciate total strangers bossing him around. He opened his mouth for a snappy comeback but Eva's voice interrupted him. Until that moment, she had been sitting quietly, studying a pair of dog tags around her neck. Now she stood up straight and tall, and spoke with steadfast authority.

"Guys, Rakesh is right. If we go back to Earth those men from Einherjar will be waiting for us. We're better off with the Crogs. I don't like it any more than the rest of you, but it's our only choice."

Don stepped away from the white-haired man and looked at his daughter. Somehow in the past few hours she had gained wisdom beyond her years. He pondered her words for a few moments before coming to the conclusion that she was right.

Clearing his throat, he gave a command to the pilot. "Rush, you heard what she said. Bring us in for a landing."

Rush gritted his teeth and tried with all his might not to pull a last minute U-turn. His hatred for the Crogs ran deep and just seeing that ship had brought up bad memories of the invasion of his homeworld, Byrus. He could not deny the truth of what Eva said, however, and steered the small ship toward the open hatch of the Destroyer's docking bay. Once they had landed, two huge doors slid together and sealed their only exit. Eva feared that she had just locked herself and her friends into their own coffin.

They went through the motions of disembarking and unloading the cargo. Misha was huddled in her cage, quaking terribly from the wild ordeal she had just been through. Eva wanted to calm her pet, but there was a hiss as the main hatch leading into the ship slid open.

A huge black shape stood framed in the doorway with a bright light shining behind it. The men huddled around Eva, but as the figure stepped forward they all shrank back. The Crog loomed over them all like a mountain dressed in grays and reds, a sharp blade attached to the gauntlet on his right arm. His yellow eyes scanned the tiny creatures until they settled on the smallest one. When he spoke, his voice was deep and heavy, and the air seemed to tremble from it.

"You are the one called Eva, is that so?"

Eva's mouth went dry. She stood her ground and tried to sound brave but her answer came out a high-pitched squeak. "Yes, I am."

His eyes flashed momentarily. The others looked on in apprehension, waiting to see what the massive alien would do next. He clenched his right fist and thumped it against his chest over his heart. "I am Kratos." He lowered himself down to one knee and bowed his head. "I am in your service now. Command me as you see fit."

Eva blinked at him in complete astonishment. Never in her life, or even in her wildest dreams, had she ever seen a Crog bow to anyone, least of all to a lowly human. She had no idea how to respond and stood there in silence until she realized he was waiting for her to say something. Scratching her head she tried to think of a job to give him. "Okay … Errr ... Can you help us with our luggage?"

Kratos glanced around her at the bags and rabbit cage.

"As you wish," he said with a nod. Rising to his feet he sidestepped the group and easily scooped all their things up into both hands as if they were weightless. He then proceeded back the way he had come, toward the open hatch.

Eva looked at the faces of her father and Guardians for some encouragement. The only one who did not look completely flabbergasted was Rakesh, wearing that calm smile once more. "You should follow him, Eva. You want to know where your belongings are headed, do you not?"

She hurried after Kratos into the ship with the rest of the group in tow. They followed him through a maze of corridors that were large enough to be tunnels. The walls were made of dark gray metal and the lighting was a harsh white, like the florescent lighting in a hospital. No one spoke as they walked, and they passed other Crogs moving about the ship. Many of them were armored warriors, like Kratos, but there were those who appeared to have other duties on the ship from look of their dress. Some of them would pause and glance at the newcomers, but most simply ignored them. Eva heard one quietly point her out to another as the human who defeated General Kross and won the Great Race of Oban, which his partner scoffed at. She did not make eye contact with anyone and stayed as close to her guide as she could without being stepped on.

At last Kratos halted them in front of a row of tall doors. "These are your rooms. Decide amongst yourselves which ones you want. They are all the same." He pressed a button on the wall and the first door slid open. After unloading the cargo, he stood before Eva once more. "We will be making the first jump to Nourasia momentarily. Should you need me, I will be on the bridge."

Eva managed a nervous smile. "Thank you very much, Kratos. We'll be okay for now." He gave a short bow in response and left without a word to anyone else. Once they were all in the room with no sign of any Crogs, there was a collective sigh of relief.

The first thing Eva did was remove Misha from her cage and cuddle her in her arms. Once the frightened rabbit had stopped shaking, she surveyed the room they were in. There was a single bed, a table and two chairs; all bolted to the floor. All the furnishings were big enough to fit a full grown Crog, or at least two and a half adult humans. A bathroom stall was also present, but Eva didn't want to think about what a Crog toilet looked like.

Don sat on the edge of the huge bed and rubbed his temples, noting that the mattress felt as comfortable as granite "I have to admit, that went far better than I anticipated. I suppose we should make ourselves comfortable now. We're in for a long trip."

"I won't be comfortable with these Crogs until we're safely on Oban with the Avatar," Rush said. He and Spirit were both standing guard by the door looking very tense. The Byrussian still had his pickax in hand and the Phils was clutching the front of his coat ready to strip and transform at any moment.

"I trust the Avatar's judgment fully," Rakesh said with a smirk. "You would do well to do the same." The others all gave him dirty looks but he merely gazed out the window at the stars. So far, the aloof stranger was doing a fantastic job of earning the group's contempt, but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

Rush glared at the white-haired man behind his purple goggles and winced slightly. His arm was still bleeding from where Joaquin had shot him.

"You had best go to the medical bay and have your wounds treated," Rakesh said. He glanced at Spirit and the bandage on his right arm. "Both of you."

"Bah!" Rush crossed his arms in an attempt to hide his injury. "It's only a flesh wound. I'll live."

"He's right," Koji said. "If you don't have that looked at, it'll get infected."

"I don't need some Crog with sharp instruments poking around inside of me!" Rush bellowed, nearly spraying the young mechanic with spittle.

"If you truly wish to fulfill your duty as Eva's Guardian," Rakesh said. "You must remain in optimal physical condition. If you cannot fight, then you cannot effectively protect her."

Rush advanced toward the ever pragmatic Rakesh. "Listen to me, I've had just about enough of--" A gentle touch at his elbow halted his advance and effectively silenced him.

"_Don't worry,"_ Rush heard Spirit's voice in his mind. _"I'll come with you."_

Rush still stood before Rakesh and growled a little before he turned on his heel and followed Spirit out of the room. Rakesh returned to his star gazing, as if the whole event had never happened.

Eva regarded him with curiosity. Besides Kratos, Rakesh was the only Guardian she had not met before. He had also mentioned her mother, which was doubly strange. She decided to question him about it later, but for the moment, she would settle in.

"So, guys," Eva said. "Who wants to take this room?"

"Why don't you take it, Eva?" Rick said, seated next to his former manager on the bed. "You're the only girl in the group, so you need your space. The rest of us can double up."

"I don't like that idea," Don said. "I'd rather not leave her alone in this place if I can help it."

"She will not be alone," Rakesh said. "There is one more Guardian here."

Don turned to him in surprise. "There is? Where?"

Rakesh turned from the window and smiled. "She is hiding under the bed."

Suddenly a young feminine voice wailed in disappointment. "_Awww!_ You jerk. You blew my cover."

Don and Rick jumped off the mattress and backed away. Everyone looked on in shock as a childlike figure with some distinct feline traits crawled out from under the bed. Her TV-shaped head bore a face with bright yellow eyes and a smug grin familiar to all of them.

"Para-Dice!" Eva said, her mouth gaping in astonishment. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Para-Dice giggled impishly and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Duh! What do you _think_ I'm doing here, silly? I'm going to Nourasia with you, and now we get to be roomies." 

Eva took a moment to ponder this statement. "You mean ... _you're_ my other Guardian?" 

Para-Dice puffed out her small chest and beamed with pride. "Yup! The Avatar was impressed by my amazing brainpower and asked for me personally to help save the galaxy. I was only too happy to accept. Finally, a job worthy of my skills." 

As the bizarre alien giggled and rocked back and forth on the mattress, everyone in the room simply stared at her. Don leaned against one of the large chairs, clutched at his growing migraine, and muttered under his breath. "I don't believe this. First it's Spirit, then a ship full of Crogs, and now the little prodigy from Weta? Jordan, what on Earth were you thinking?" 

Rick noticed the older man's distress and took the lead for him once more. "Well, okay then! That solves Eva's roommate problem. Now, we just have to decide who else is pairing up."

It was decided that the men would break up into three pairs. Stan and Koji remained an inseparable duo, Don and Rick would bunk together, and Spirit and Rakesh would share another room. Rush wound up being the odd one out since he was too big to share a bed comfortably with anyone else, which was fine by him because he liked his space and admitted to snoring loudly.

As they all gathered up their baggage, Don gave Eva some parting words. "I'll be back to check on you later, my dear. Promise me you won't go wandering off by yourself, all right?"

"Sure, Dad, don't worry," Eva said with a smile. "I'm planning to turn in early anyway. This crazy day left me pretty tired."

"I know the feeling. Get some rest, dear. As for you, Para-Dice …" he paused to shift gears from kind father to grumpy manager. "Don't keep her awake with childish pranks. I remember what you did to our star-racer back on Alwas, and I won't stand for any more games like that."

Para-Dice was lying on her back with her head hanging upside down over the edge of the mattress. She waved a paw at him and smiled innocently. "Relax, old man. I'm a Guardian now, remember? I'm on my best behavior!"

Don arched a skeptical eyebrow and walked out with Rick. The other men dismissed themselves as well and went on to their own rooms. Once they were gone, Eva pressed a button on the wall and the door slid closed.

"Well, looks like it's just us girls now," she said, walking over to the rabbit cage. "After I feed Misha I'm gonna wash up and take a nap. Promise you'll let me sleep?"

Para-Dice rolled onto her stomach and kicked her feet in the air. "Yeah, sure, no problem. I've got plenty of computer games to keep me busy. I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

Eva ignored the irony of a cat comparing itself to a mouse and dug out a bag of food pellets from her duffel bag. "Don't tease my rabbit, either. All this action has her really freaked out."

"Myah, you humans are too bossy. Why'd you bring a rabbit into space with you, anyway?" Her yellow eyes narrowed. "Is she your emergency food supply?"

Eva was horrified by that idea. "No! She's my pet! Why on Earth would I want to _eat_ her?"

A devious grin spread across the cat girl's face. "Trust me, once you've been eating Crog food for a few days, she'll be looking pretty tasty."

"I'd rather starve to death. Don't think about eating her yourself, either. I swear I'll sic my dad and all the Crogs on you!"

Para-Dice just laughed at her as if the threat were a joke. Eva liked the bratty child less and less with each second. She wondered if sleeping next to Rush would really be so bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pool in the Floating Temple was the Avatar's window to other worlds. At the moment, an image of Eva was visible in the water as she settled into her room on the Crog ship. Jordan hovered at the edge of the pool, still in his radiant divine form. Seated beside him on a rock was a tiny, withered old man dressed in plain robes with a wooden staff in one hand. Compared to the Avatar, his body was dim and transparent like a hazy fog. His wrinkled lips were curved up into a smile as he stroked his beard, a habit he never quite gave up, even in death.

Jordan had summoned the spirit of Satis shortly after discovering that Canaletto's spirit had survived the battle inside the Arena of the Heart. Although the former Avatar no longer had the powers he once possessed, he retained much wisdom and insight about their common enemy. He still cared about the galaxy he once protected and was more than willing to help his successor in any way he could.

"This should be interesting," the old man said with a chuckle. "How long can five humans, four aliens and a rabbit last on a ship full of Crogs? Molly's got quite an exciting trip ahead of her!"

Jordan's eyes did not move from the girl's image. "Her name is Eva. And she'll be fine. There's not much she can't handle."

Satis nodded his wrinkled head. "Hmm, yes, that's true. She'll be quite safe from Canaletto with so many powerful protectors. What of your other friend, King Aikka? How many Guardians does he have with him?"

"I sent two warriors to look after him. They arrived a few days ago."

Satis frowned. "Only two? That doesn't seem fair. He's a king; he deserves better protection than that! Are you sure you're not playing favorites, young Avatar?"

Jordan looked up at the former Avatar with a somewhat annoyed expression. "Of course I'm not! I didn't plan on Eva bringing the Earth Team with her, and I didn't even know Rakesh until two days ago. Once the warship gets to his kingdom, Eva's Guardians will protect Aikka, too."

He returned his gaze to the picture in the pool. Eva was now curled up in bed and drifting off to sleep. Her goggles were stripped from her hair and the dog tags were clutched tightly in her hand. In spite of the hard mattress, the scratchy blanket, her annoying roommate and everything else, her face was calm and peaceful. Jordan smiled, pleased to see his partner still had some small happiness in such troubled times. He wanted to reach through the water and touch her cheek, but remembered he could do that soon enough when they were truly together once more.

Satis noticed his successor's distraction and smiled knowingly. "Ah, to be young and in love once more. I was quite a catch, back in my day. But alas, I had to break so many hearts when I left Adaloo behind me."

The Avatar's glowing eyebrows arched upward in surprise. He tried to picture a younger, less wrinkled and less dwarfish Satis and failed miserably. "What does that have to do with anything?"

The elderly spirit shrugged. "Nothing. I just felt like reminiscing."

Jordan decided he didn't like discussing his predecessor's love life and moved on to a different subject. "Okay then, what should I do about Aikka's Guardians? Should I send him more?" 

"Hmmm," Satis said, overgrown eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Aha! I know someone who's perfect for the job. Why don't you call on Sul and send him to Nourasia?"

Jordan was both surprised and confused. "Sul? Didn't he die? I thought he was killed during a freak magnetic storm."

Satis shook his head. "No, no, you have it wrong. He's still alive, and it wasn't a storm that took him at all. He was interfering with Canaletto's plan and so was plucked from the race entirely."

The Avatar's eyes flashed dangerously at the sound of his enemy's name. Sul had been a very powerful magician that could alter the course of destiny. Of course Canaletto wouldn't like that.

"I can take you to where his seal is," Satis said. "But you'll have to free him on your own. We ghosts don't have much power in the living world."

"That's all right. I'm sure I can handle it."

Jordan lifted his hand and waved it over the pool. The image on the surface shimmered and dissipated, leaving his own reflection looking back at him. The sight of his shining body and golden tendrils made him frown in distaste. He never liked looking at himself in this form; it made him feel so alien and inhuman. Averting his eyes, he turned back to his spiritual forerunner. "Okay, I'm ready. Show me the way."

Satis's ghostly form stood up and hovered in the air a few inches, glowing brighter. He aimed his staff at the Avatar and fired a beam of bluish light at him. Almost instantly Jordan was transported to a different location on Oban, one that looked very familiar. It was night on this side of the planet and several moons shone down on the ruins of an old temple. It reminded him of the Temple of the Heart, with the stone giants guarding the entrance, but it was smaller and had broken pillars around it.

Jordan's shining body illuminated the floor, revealing a large and complex mandala carved into the stone below him. He recognized some of symbols that formed the seal and knew they were very ancient and powerful. Not even Sul could have escaped such a sinister trap.

He centered himself within the circle and lifted both arms, eyes closed in concentration. The broken pillars burned with fiery red light, but the color quickly changed to gold as the Avatar's power overtook them. The carvings on the ground also became illuminated and a round pool of light opened up directly beneath him.

"So that's how he did it," Jordan said to himself. "A trans-dimensional portal. Well then, as Eva always says, 'here goes nothing'."

The portal brought him to a place of absolute darkness, a realm that had once been Canaletto's den. The presence of evil still lingered there, and Jordan knew he could not stay long without being detected. He floated through crumbling ruins and thick gray fog, scanning everywhere for some clue to Sul's location. The further in Jordan went the more cobwebs he began to notice, but these were not small webs built by tiny Earth spiders. These were large masses of thread as thick as ropes and covered in a sticky cement-like paste.

He spotted a light up ahead, a faint bluish-white dimmed by fog. As he drew closer, he pushed the haze away with a thought to clear his path. There before him was an enormous spider web bigger than any he had ever seen. Suspended in the very center was Sul. The monk hung with his arms pulled out to the sides, wrists and ankles bound with strong cords of webbing. The white robe and the blue aura around his body had faded and was splotched with black stains. With some effort, he was able to lift his head and open his three black eyes, squinting from the brightness of Jordan's body.

"You …" he said, his voice weak from exhaustion. "I know you … I saw you during the Great Race of Oban."

Jordan came face to face with Sul and offered him a comforting smile. "Yes, back then I was still a mere mortal. But as you can see, I became the new Avatar and I've come to set you free."

Sul turned his eyes away from the shining figure, unable to stand the bright light with his weakened vision. "It is useless ... this is Canaletto's domain. I have tried to escape many times and it has proven impossible ..."

"Come on, what kind of talk is that?" Jordan studied the bonds around Sul's body, deciding how best to remove them. "This stuff looks pretty strong. But don't worry, I'll have you out of here in no time!"

"Try if you must …" the monk said. "But I do not expect you to succeed. You may be the Avatar now, but you are still not ready to face Canaletto …"

Jordan set his mouth in a determined line. "I won't leave you here to die, Sul. You don't deserve this."

Lifting his hands he frowned in concentration. Slowly, the webbing around Sul's body began to drip and melt away. Within moments his bonds were loose enough for the monk to fall limply into Jordan's outstretched arms. He felt much too light and thin for an alien of such tall stature.

Shifting the monk's body to a position more easy to carry, Jordan started floating back the way he came, but stopped midway. Something was wrong. There were noises in the fog that had not been there before. Many sets of purple eyes glowed as a horde of dark spirits gathered around the Avatar and the monk. The creatures ranged in shape and size from tiny insects to gigantic titans, and they all hissed and growled in eerie voices.

Suddenly, a huge shape materialized between Jordan and the seal. It was a phantom more powerful and sinister than all the others combined. The beaked face and the spidery legs were all too familiar.

"So, young one," the demonic being said, its voice a raspy hiss. "You've finally decided to break the seal on the magician after all this time? I fear you have arrived too late. His powers are nearly depleted. I have drained him dry. He is no longer of any use to me."

Jordan's eyes narrowed into angry golden slits. It was all he could do to keep from going supernova right there and blasting the whole dimension into oblivion. "If that's the case, then why do you care if I free him?"

Canaletto pointed a clawed finger at him. "You are no different from me, Whelp. You will use the magician as a tool in your own plans, just as I once did."

"It's not the same! I need his help to save the galaxy. I won't let you destroy everything the Creators worked so hard to build."

The monstrous phantom chuckled coldly. "Your sympathy for inferior creatures is your greatest weakness, little Avatar. Even if you escape from my den, you and the galaxy are still destined for destruction."

The shadowy minions began advancing on Jordan and Sul, black arms and tentacles stretched outward to claim their victims. The monk became uneasy, but Jordan was calm as he gave him an order. "Shield your eyes."

A blinding flash of light burst from the orb that floated constantly over the Avatar's head. Canaletto gave an unholy shriek as his ghostly retinas were scorched and his henchmen were disintegrated. Sul could not help but be impressed by this display of power. His mighty savior carried him past the enemy toward the portal.

Enraged and blinded, Canaletto screeched once more. "You will rue the day you gained your freedom, Sul! You will never regain the powers you once had. You will never again become the master of time, space, and the course of destiny. That shall be my eternal curse upon you."

For the first time in almost a year, a smile appeared on Sul's face. "Your threats are empty, Canaletto. You can no longer control me. I have a new master now." With that, the monk and the Avatar ascended through the portal and disappeared.

Alone in his den, Canaletto's eyes soon readjusted themselves to the darkness. Sneering, he sent a parting message to the Avatar before he went to recover his strength. "Know this, Whelp. You may have freed the magician, but that is a small price to pay. Everything is still going according to plan. I have foreseen your downfall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up, Chapter Six - "Wrathful Like Wolfram". Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6: Wrathful Like Wolfram

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Six: Wrathful Like Wolfram** by MasterOfThePen

The general sat at his mahogany desk, hands folded neatly as he listened to the report. There were papers scattered across the desk beside the general's black cap. The shattered sword lay before him, along with its scabbard. Silence pervaded the small office. The general removed his reading glasses and stared at the three lieutenants with cold gray eyes, smooth and unfeeling as two polished mirrors. He leaned back in his leather chair, taking in the pathetic scene. Dressed in their drab dress uniforms, Reinhard, Joaquin, and Boris stood stiffly at attention, any indication of their wounds hidden beneath their clothing, save for the bandage wrapped around Boris's head.

"Is this all you have to report?" the general said, flicking a strand of hair from his face. His black hair was slicked back against his skull, streaked silver at the temples.

"Yes, sir," Reinhard said. The steely eyes held him, pinned him in place as the black brows converged. Not a good sign.

"You let them escape," the general said. He placed his hands on the desk and stood. "You let the Messiah fall into the hands of our enemies, and they slipped right through your fingers."

"General Wolfram--" Reinhard said, but the gray eyes flashed and his voice caught in his throat.

"You three are my most trusted lieutenants," Wolfram walked around his desk and stood before the three men. He paced before them, like a predator on the prowl, hands folded behind his back, and watched them out of the corner of his eye. "You were each hand-picked to be my personal guards because you possessed skills no one else had, and you return to me empty-handed?" He suddenly spun on his heel and faced Reinhard. "Why?"

"Sir, as we explained in our report, there were powerful aliens protecting her," Reinhard said. "A Byrussian, a Phils, and one other. He seemed human, at first, but he possessed what appeared to be mechanical wings. I have never seen anything like it before."

"Three aliens," Wolfram said. "You had command of an entire squadron of Einherjar, and you still failed to bring the Messiah into custody?"

Before he could answer, Wolfram brought the back of his hand swiftly across Reinhard's cheek. The other two flinched visibly at the cracking sound of flesh striking flesh. Reinhard staggered back and put a hand to his face. The general seemed to grow taller in stature, his lips pulled back from his sharp teeth in a snarl.

"Show me your right hand," Wolfram said. Reinhard stretched his hand outward. The general seized it, ripped the glove off, and raised it before him. "What is this?"

"A signet ring, sir," Reinhard said, gasping beneath the general's crushing grip.

"What organization does it represent?"

"The Order of the Knights Templar." The others could clearly see the silver ring. There was a red cross engraved in white enamel.

"You dare to wear this ring and call yourself a Templar after you failed to protect the Messiah from those godless monsters?" Wolfram gave a cruel wrench to Reinhard's wrist. The younger man cried out.

"F-forgive me, general-- Ah!" Reinhard fell to his knees as Wolfram twisted his arm.

"It is not me whom you should beg forgiveness. Only God may grant forgiveness to those who deserve it."

"P-please, oh Lord, I beg of you, forgive me." Reinhard drew his breath in sharply; the pain was becoming unbearable. His arm would surely break if this continued. "I am weak and in need of guidance. Please, show me the way."

Finally, Wolfram released his hold and Reinhard clutched his injured hand to his chest, tears shining in the corners of his eyes. He sat there, hunched over, head bowed. His entire posture was one of a child who had just been chastised by an authoritarian parent.

"I do not accept failure lightly, Lieutenant Eisenberg," Wolfram stared down at the young man crumpled on the floor. "But God, in His infinite mercy, has seen fit to spare you. You have not yet fulfilled your true purpose."

Wolfram turned his attention to Boris. He paced slowly toward his next victim. His eyes narrowed at the giant of a man towering above him. Boris shifted nervously beneath that penetrating gaze.

"Kneel, Lieutenant Kerensky," Wolfram said. Boris blinked, hesitating at the odd request. Mistaking hesitation for impertinence, Wolfram formed a fist and struck Boris just below the diaphragm. The huge man let out a gasp, the air knocked from his lungs. He clutched at his gut, head bowed over in pain.

"I said: _kneel_," Wolfram tugged at the glove on his right hand, ready to strike again should the brute defy him once more. "I want to look into your eyes when I speak to you."

Boris slowly lowered himself, careful not to put a tear in his already strained uniform. It was a wonder he hadn't popped a seam before now.

"You are physically the strongest of all my Einherjar," Wolfram said. "I have seen you crush stone with your bare hands. Your stamina is inhuman. You can outlast any man in a fight, and defend yourself against dozens of foes simultaneously. So tell me, how is it that my strongest fighter along with a squadron of Einherjar, failed to defeat three pitiful aliens?"

Boris coughed and managed to find his voice. "Sir ... The Byrussian is very strong. Boris could barely stand against such strong enemy--"

"Enough," Wolfram said with a curt wave of his hand. "I can see now that I was wrong about you. I knew your father when I was still a student in the academy. He was a highly decorated officer, and a superb fighter pilot. He fought against the Crogs twenty-five years ago."

"Yes, and my brothers fought by my papa's side," Boris said, finally catching his breath. "They would not let me fight because I was youngest son. They tell me to stay behind to take care of Mama, but I want to fight with them. My papa and my brothers died before I could join war. The Crogs took them from me, and I could not make revenge on them."

"Your father was a great man, as were your brothers. They died valiantly in battle. Even when they were hopelessly outnumbered, they stayed behind and fought the enemy to the bitter end. You were bred from the same stock: you share their noble blood, and yet you shame their memory with your weakness."

Boris closed his eyes, his hands clenched into fists. "No! I will not shame my papa or my brothers. They make great sacrifice so I may live. I will avenge them, and bring honor to my family."

"You shall have your chance," Wolfram said. "God has a plan, and you have yet to play your part."

Boris continued to stare at the floor, hatred burning in his azure eyes. Wolfram left him to his memories and approached the third lieutenant. The general stood before Joaquin and noticed the slight curl of his thin lips. He had been enjoying watching his companions suffer, but now that he was confronted with the general, his face took on an expression of calm submission. Wolfram looked him up and down, sneering in distaste. The long blond hair tied back in a loose ponytail, the silver studs in his ears, the long lashes and delicate hands: they were all an affront to Wolfram's dignity. Fear entered into Joaquin's pale blue eyes as the general snatched an handful of hair and yanked the screeching young man to his knees.

"And you, Lieutenant Delacroix, my pretty little pet," Wolfram forced Joaquin's head back so their eyes would meet. "My personal assassin, my 'Angel of Death,' you who kill by my command. You return to me, broken and defeated, and not one of your enemies was slain?"

"No, sir," was all Joaquin could say before Wolfram jerked at his hair again.

"How old were you when you killed your first man?"

"Eight years old, sir," Joaquin said. He grimaced with one eye squinted shut.

"How many have you slain?"

"The blood of countless victims has stained my hands, sir. I know not how many lives my daggers have cut short."

"You were trained since birth to become my personal assassin. When I mark a target, they die before twenty-four hours has passed. Faster than the wind, you strike without warning, and your victims fall before your blades like grass before the scythe. Tell me, how could you let those monsters live once I had sounded their death knell?"

"These were no ordinary aliens, sir," Joaquin said, his hands twitching spasmodically, not daring to loose the general's hold on his hair. "These were demons ... We tried to stop them, but our weapons were useless against them. They were too powerful ..."

"Your excuses are most pitiful," Wolfram released his hold on the young man and Joaquin sighed in relief, hanging his head in shame. "Perhaps if you were a more pious man, you might have realized that God gives strength to his soldiers when they need it. You have been specially chosen among your brethren to become His tool, His instrument in these last days. But a tool that has become rusted is no longer useful. Let your faith temper the steel of your soul. You are still needed to complete God's work."

Wolfram turned his back on the three lieutenants kneeling on the floor, eyes cast down, pain and anguish filling their hearts.

Reinhard managed to raise his eyes toward the general. "Sir, permission to speak freely."

"Permission granted, lieutenant," Wolfram said over his shoulder.

"Sir, I wish to know why we have been ordered to apprehend this girl, this Eva Wei." He rose to his feet shakily, still holding his injured wrist. "You called her the Messiah."

"Indeed," Wolfram remained with his back turned to them. "She has been chosen to rescue humanity from the cruel fate that awaits at the end of days."

"The end of days?" Reinhard's eyes widened. "The Apocalypse? How do you know?" Boris and Joaquin also raised their heads, but did not stand.

Wolfram turned to address them. "It has been revealed to me. God's messenger has told me of the destruction of all humanity if we should fail to capture the Messiah. The Earth will not perish in a sea of flame, as many claim to believe. No, the minions of the Devil shall not strike from the bowels of hell, but from the stars." Wolfram waved a hand at the window, toward the sky. The sun was dipping below the horizon, staining the landscape crimson. "The Crogs will become the scourge to raze our cities and defile our planet. They shall wipe out all traces of our culture and erase any mention of our civilization from history. It will be as if we had never existed."

"How can such little girl save us?" Boris said.

"She possesses the ultimate power. Whoever attains control of the Messiah gains control over the course of destiny."

"You can't expect us to believe that," Joaquin said. "How can one girl hold the fate of the entire human race in her hands?"

"I find your lack of faith most disturbing," Gray eyes flashed, and Joaquin backed down. "You three serve a higher calling; never forget that. The blood of billions will be on your hands should you fail in your mission."

"Do not be so harsh with them, General Wolfram," a melodic voice said. The three lieutenants looked about wildly, but Wolfram turned toward the far corner of the room, his face an impassive mask. The others followed his line of sight and a shining white figure appeared within the shadows, filling the room with light. The others shielded their eyes from the radiance.

The light faded to reveal a tall figure dressed in red robes, his face obscured behind a heavy cowl. White wings sprouted from his shoulders, and white feathers adorned the collar and sleeves of his robes. Reinhard fell to his knees, pressed his forehead to the floor. The glowing figure stepped toward the three lieutenants and pulled back the hood of his robes to reveal a chiseled face framed by long black hair. He stared at them with dark eyes, a solemn look on his face.

"Do not avert your eyes, Reinhard Eisenberg," the angelic figure stooped and lifted the young man's chin. His face was reflected in the emerald depths of Reinhard's eyes, full of awe and shame. "Look upon me without fear."

"You ... are you an angel?" Reinhard said.

"I am the Archangel, Michael," he said. "I have been watching over you, Reinhard. I know that your family has served as Templars for many generations. You have been chosen to do God's work, chosen to protect mankind from the threat of annihilation by the servants of the Devil: the Crogs."

"Forgive me. I failed in my mission. Please, give me one more chance to prove myself. I know the burden is heavy, but God shall give me the strength to bear it."

"God is most pleased with you, and you have his forgiveness," Michael said and removed his hand. He approached the desk and picked up the hilt of the broken broadsword. He gazed thoughtfully at the jagged blade and waved it in the air. The light glittered from small rubies embedded within the pommel. "Your sword shall be reforged and given a new name. This weapon, stained with the blood of heathens and unbelievers, shall become the bane of demons who seek to destroy humanity. It is one of many blessings God has seen fit to bestow upon you."

Reinhard stood and crossed himself, tears shining in his eyes. They were no longer tears of shame, but joy. "Thank you. God is truly merciful."

The Archangel gestured to the other two. "Arise, Boris Kerensky. Arise, Joaquin Delacroix." They rose to their feet, their eyes cast down respectfully. "You two are also forgiven, and shall receive gifts which shall aide you in your mission. When the time is right, I shall bestow these blessings upon you. You must continue to persevere, for your goal is still far before you. Have faith in yourselves, and in each other, for you three have been chosen to do God's work. The fate of the Earth rests on your shoulders. Do not forget that. You must rescue the Messiah, or humanity will perish."

The Archangel smiled warmly, his body glowing once more with blinding light, and vanished. The three lieutenants continued to stare at the space he once occupied with looks of awe. Wolfram smiled knowingly and stepped forward once more. "Now you understand the gravity of your mission."

"Yes, sir," the three men said in unison.

"Prepare for departure. We must pursue the Messiah, even if we must chase her across the galaxy. If she should fall into the hands of the Crogs, then humanity will have no future ..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick and Don Wei had settled into the room adjacent to Eva's. Rick sat on the edge of the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but it was proving to be impossible. Don rummaged through his bag, looking for the bottle of migraine medicine that had become a necessity over the past few years. Rick flopped onto his back and stared at the institutional lighting and steel girders that formed the ceiling.

"Don, what sort of crazy intergalactic adventure have you dragged me on _this_ time?"

"I thought I explained things to you before we left the house?" Don said, locating the medicine bottle. He popped open the lid and swallowed two pills dry.

"All you told me was that Eva's life was in danger, and we had to leave Earth right away." Rick sat up and crossed his legs on the bed. Don could feel Rick's penetrating eyes, even behind the dark sunglasses. "If I'm going to be Eva's Guardian, I need to know what's going on. Those Einherjar guys were after her. Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I have no idea what interest those right-wing radicals have with my daughter."

"Why leave Earth at all? Why are we going to Nourasia? And what's with all this Guardian business anyway?"

Don sighed. "I'm tired, Rick. It's been a long day. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No way, I'm not letting you off the hook that easily," Rick said with a cunning grin. "You kept me in the dark during the race on Alwas. You're not pulling that again."

Don rubbed at his eyes. At this rate, his migraine would never go away, even with the aid of medication. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed, Rick watching him intently, like a child waiting for the storyteller to get comfortable and begin the tale.

"Do you remember when I told you that the Ultimate Prize was any wish, any dream?"

"Sure," Rick said. "Though I couldn't bring myself to believe that."

"Well, it was a lie."

Rick cocked an eyebrow. "Then what were Eva and I risking out necks for during the race?"

There was a long pause. Finally, Don spoke. "The right to become the Avatar."

Rick straightened, his interest thoroughly piqued. "Become the Avatar?"

Don explained the true nature of the Ultimate Prize; how a race was held every ten thousand years to determine the new ruler of the galaxy. The truth behind the Ultimate Prize was kept secret so the motivations of the racers would remain pure; so they would not be blinded by a lust for power. He told Rick of their adventures on Oban, after the ex-pilot returned to Earth. He spoke of Satis, the previous Avatar, and how his predecessor wished to reclaim the powers he lost when Satis won the Great Race ten thousand years ago.

"You mean," Rick said. "That little old guy was actually _the_ Avatar? He wasn't just his 'faithful servant'?"

Don nodded. "Satis kept his true identity a secret, so that he could keep an eye on all the racers. It wasn't until Eva questioned him about the true nature of the Ultimate Prize that he was forced to reveal his true identity as the Avatar. It hurt Eva deeply when she learned that her one wish, to revive her mother, would never come true. She nearly refused to fly in the last race because of that."

"That was her wish?" Rick bowed his head at that revelation. "I didn't know. But I think it's for the best that she didn't bring Maya back."

"Despite it all, she raced again, but only to keep the Crogs from winning. When she was offered the Ultimate Prize she turned it away to save her friend, Prince Aikka." Don frowned, remembering the numerous times Aikka had attacked his daughter. "That was a costly mistake. Without a new Avatar, Oban was dying and a terrible force of evil was unleashed. Eva decided that the only way to stop it was to take the Prize before it was too late. Jordan went along to protect her, and that was the last I ever saw of him."

"What do you mean by that? Jordan came back with you guys--" Rick thought back to Eva's birthday party and remembered the look of sadness on her face when he mentioned Jordan. "--didn't he?"

Don closed his eyes, brows knit together. Rick knew that look well. "I'm afraid Jordan wasn't able to return with us from Oban."

"He didn't--"

"He is alive ... but due to the true nature of the Ultimate Prize he was forced to stay behind. I told you before, he has some very important responsibilities now."

"Jordan ..." Rick breathed, "became the new Avatar?"

Don nodded and stared at the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"Jordan," Rick leaned back on his elbows and stared at the ceiling. "He was such a brash and headstrong kid. I never imagined he'd do something so noble." Rick noticed Don still staring at the floor, lost in his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"We owe him all our gratitude. Because of him, everyone was saved and my daughter and I returned home again as a family."

"But I thought only the winner of the race could claim the Ultimate Prize? Why did Jordan become the Avatar and not Eva?"

Don spoke one word. "Canaletto."

Rick sat up quickly. "Canaletto ... Why does that name sound so familiar?" The name echoed within the darkest reaches of his mind. He closed his eyes, remembering the fiery crash that ended his racing career, and a raspy voice saying: _I am the Timeless One, Canaletto ..._ Rick put a hand to his throbbing head, his eyebrows knit together in pain. If only he could remember, but thinking hurt too much right now.

Don noticed Rick rubbing at his temple. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Don," the ex-pilot said, shaking his head. "Just thinking, that's all. Anyway, so this Canaletto guy, he used to be an Avatar, right?"

"Yes. He was the Avatar before Satis; the one who refused to pass on his power. The current Avatar had him imprisoned but by the end of the race he was too weak to hold him in check. Canaletto planned to take the Ultimate Prize again and destroy the galaxy. Somehow, he was using Eva to fulfill his plans, but Jordan interfered at the last moment and took the Prize himself. He destroyed Canaletto and became the Avatar."

"So, Jordan sacrificed himself to save the galaxy?"

Don hung his head once more. "Yes, but I have a feeling it was more than that. His feelings for Eva were very strong, after all. He would never allow someone like Canaletto to harm her."

"Jordan was in love with Eva?" A smile played at the corner of Rick's mouth. "He sacrificed himself for the one he loved most. Sounds like something out of a story book. It's hard to imagine Jordan filling the role of the handsome prince who rescues the damsel in distress, but there you have it."

"I didn't realize Eva might return his feelings until recently, though. The loss may have been harder for her than I thought. I know being Avatar is a full-time job, but I don't understand why he never once contacted her until now."

Rick stared pensively at Don from behind his shades. "Well, I'm not sure what circumstances they were under when they parted ways, but maybe he was afraid to talk to her?"

"I don't know." Don put his head in his hands. "Eva didn't talk much about what happened in the Arena of the Heart. All I know is that Jordan appeared to her in a dream the night of her birthday and said that her life was in danger and that she must come to Oban."

"What could possibly be so dangerous that the Avatar himself would need to protect her?"

"Canaletto is back, and he's after Eva once more."

Rick leaned forward. "Wait, I thought you said that Jordan destroyed Canaletto?"

"That's what I thought, but apparently only Canaletto's body was destroyed. His spirit is still out there somewhere, and he needs Eva and King Aikka to regain his powers. Jordan has sent Guardians to protect Eva and escort her to Oban. That's why we are on board a Crog ship headed for Nourasia. We must meet with King Aikka and bring him with us to Oban."

The two men sat in silence for many long moments. Rick stared at his hands clasped between his knees, trying to absorb all the information he had learned. He heaved a sigh.

"I wish I could have been there with you guys," Rick said. "It sounds like you and Eva went though some tough times while I was gone."

"Why _did_ you leave, Rick?" Don raised his head and looked at his former champion pilot. "You left so suddenly, without a word of explanation. There was nothing in the rules barring you from accompanying us to Oban."

He shrugged. "Well, you already had your pilot. I'd have just been in the way."

Don grabbed Rick's massive shoulder. "How could you have thought that? You could have still trained Eva and given her advice--"

Rick shook his head. "I already taught her everything I knew. Besides, I figured it was time to let go, let her grow on her own. After all, I knew she had her father looking out for her, what use would she have had with a pilot who could no longer race?"

"You knew I was her father?" Don practically leaped from his seat. He had resumed his angry race-manager tone of voice. "When was this? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"It was during her race against Spirit." Rick held a hand up to ward Don off. "I had my suspicions before, but that race confirmed them. I promised her I wouldn't say anything to you. I thought it best that you should hear it from her. Guess she took a lot longer to fess up than I'd hoped."

Don settled down and sighed. "I didn't realize it myself until I saw her performing Maya's stunts on Oban. By the time I confronted her, she denied it, but I knew beyond a doubt she was my daughter. If I hadn't been so obsessed with hiding from the past I might have noticed sooner."

"That's doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you two are a family again. And you've got Jordan to thank for that."

"I never had the chance to thank him. Neither of us did. It would make Eva so happy just to see him once more."

"You'll get your chance, once we get to Oban." Rick stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "We should hit the sack. All this excitement has worn me out."

Don stood and went to his baggage, looking for his pajamas. "You know, you never did tell me why you disappeared once you returned to Earth. We tried mailing to you, but all the letters came back with 'address cannot be found' on them. What did you do with yourself all this time?"

Rick took off his boots slowly and deliberately, ignoring the question.

Don had dressed in his gray flannel pajamas. He turned, "I thought you'd be around after the race was over. Eva was disappointed when she learned you had left."

Rick tossed his boots in a corner. He was still wearing the black pants and shirt with the yellow stripes on the neck and shoulders. He flopped on the bed and rolled over, facing the wall.

"I had my reasons," he said. "I needed to get away from everything that reminded me of racing."

"Rick--" Don said.

"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." He glanced over his shoulder, an evil grin on his face. "You just better stay on your side of the bed, you sly dog."

Don twitched an eyebrow at the suggestion and turned out the light before crawling into bed. He lay with his back facing Rick and stared toward the window were the stars glittered in the inky blackness of space. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. The same could not be said of his companion. Rick twitched in his sleep and clutched at the sheets as the nightmare held him in it's clutches once more ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rakesh stood and stared out of the small window at the stars. Spirit had returned from the medical bay with Rush in tow, complaining about the Crogs, but with his wounds treated and bandaged. Spirit then immediately went to the room he was sharing with Rakesh, laid down on the bed, and remained motionless ever since. The Lunarian had watched him for a time, noticing that the white mask that served as a face had disappeared once more. The Phils lay perfectly still, not even breathing. Rakesh wondered if Phils even needed to breath. They possessed no mouths or nostrils; did they even have lungs? He gave up pondering the anatomy of the polymorphic alien and returned his gaze to the stars once more.

He thought about his homeworld, Lunaria. The small planets that drifted by reminded him of the nine moons that surrounded his world, how their light illuminated the night sky and served as beacons to those lost in the darkness. Now, it was gone. He was a refugee with no place to call his own. No family, no friends. The only things left to him were his memories and a promise made long ago to the woman he loved most.

He reached inside his robe and pulled out a small pendant suspended from a silver chain. He held the pale blue stone in his hand, warmed from the heat of his body. It hovered a few inches above his palm and displayed a small holographic image. The image showed two children; a boy with white hair and silver eyes and a girl with pink hair and red eyes. There were yellow flowers in her hair and she held a bundle of them in her arms. They were both smiling.

"Maya ..." Rakesh whispered, clutching the pendant against his chest as the image wavered and vanished. He bowed his head, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.


	8. Chapter 7: Refined Like Runa

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Seven: Refined Like Runa** by Queenbean3

Eva had hoped to see Jordan again in her dreams that night so she could give him a fresh batch of questions to answer. Unfortunately she was so tired from her hectic day that she slept like a rock and had no dreams at all. She might have kept on sleeping for days, but loud music blasted her out of the darkness and back to reality.

Jerking her head up from the lumpy pillow Eva looked to where the noise was coming from. Her pink Diskman was lying on the floor in a pile of rumpled clothes and candy wrappers. In fact, all of her belongings had been pulled from her duffle bag and scattered about the room. Seated in the middle of the mess was a familiar cat-girl shuffling the pages of a star-racing magazine through her paws and chewing on a piece of grape flavored bubble gum.

Eva was now wide awake and bristling all over with anger. She threw off the blanket and stood up, still dressed in the same clothes she had worn yesterday. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Checking for contraband." Paradice said with a grin. "Don't you know you're not supposed to bring your own food into space, Molly? You're lucky I found it before the Crogs did."

Eva scooped her Diskman off the floor and turned it off. "If you wanted some candy you should have just asked. You didn't have to dump all my stuff out of the bag!"

Paradice replied by blowing a purple bubble and letting it pop on her face. Finding the magazine boring she tossed it over her shoulder and looked for something else to read. She found a spiral-bound notebook with star shaped stickers on the cover. A title was written on the front in glittery gold ink: 'Eva's Journal: Top Secret. Read at your own risk!'

Eva was busy picking up her CDs and did not notice what her roommate was doing until she heard stifled giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Dear Journal," Paradice said, reading from the book. "Today they showed a clip of Aikka's coronation in class. Is it just me, or has he gotten cuter since I saw him last?"

Eva's face turned as pink as her Diskman. "Huh?"

Paradice flipped ahead a few more pages. "Dear Journal, tonight I saw a race with a boy from my science class. He wanted to kiss me, but I couldn't do it without thinking of Jordan."

The pink in Eva's face turned to red. She sputtered incoherently. Then she screamed and dove at the feline child, intending to either snatch the book back or strangle her to death. She grasped empty air as Paradice vanished in a blur of green and purple and reappeared on top of the tall table several feet away, still clutching the book under one arm.

Eva growled in frustration and ran up to the table, stumbling over shoes and clothing. Just when she got there Paradice sprang out of reach again, performing a flip in midair and making a perfect landing on the bed.

Paradice grinned at the enraged human with impish glee and waved the journal over her head. "Finders keepers, Molly. You want your secrets back you'll have to take them from me!"

Eva clenched her fists and fixed the child with a venomous crimson glare. She picked up a sneaker from the floor and flung it at Paradice with all her might, but the target ducked. "You little … Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!"

And so the chase was on. If Rick had been there to see it he would have said it was like an episode of _Tom and Jerry_ in reverse. Eva ran back and forth through the mess and threw as many shoes as she could, but Paradice always jumped out of the way and threw back plenty of taunts. It went on like that for a good while until Eva suddenly crashed into the rabbit cage and knocked it over. The door fell open, allowing the terrified Misha to scamper out into the room.

Eva quickly forgot her anger and called out to her pet. "Misha, come back!" Instead, the rabbit ran away from her outstretched hand and dashed toward the door. Paradice was already there, paw poised over the button and grinning with pure evil. Eva froze. "Don't--" she started to say, but it was too late. The heavy metal door slid open and the rabbit vanished into the corridor of the huge warship.

Scrambling to her feet, Eva went to chase after her pet but not before sending a few parting words to her roommate. "You are _so_ dead for this!" Paradice just laughed.

Rick would have said this new chase was like Alice pursuing the White Rabbit. Eva was tired from running around after the cat-girl, but she continued to follow her pet through the winding maze of tunnels. No matter how many times she called the rabbit's name she did not respond and only moved further away. It was amazing how such a tiny creature could move so fast.

Eva's lungs were burning and her legs felt like lead, but she refused to stop even when Misha was out of her sight. She slowed down to turn a corner, surged forward again, and crashed into a brick wall. Seeing stars, she landed unceremoniously on her rear. When her vision cleared again she saw that the wall was not really wall, but a familiar Crog staring down at her with what seemed to be a mix of surprise and confusion.

The Crog warrior lifted up one mighty gloved fist. Eva turned white with fear, seeing her own terrified face reflected in the polished blade fixed to his arm. She squeezed her eyes shut and cringed. "Sorry! I didn't see you there …"

"I believe this is yours," Kratos said. Eva opened one eye cautiously. Sitting in the center of his open palm was Misha, curled up into a comfortable ball of white fluff. She seemed to be smiling as Eva stared at her in bewilderment.

Taking the rabbit in her arms Eva looked up at Kratos. "Uh … thanks."

Kratos folded his arms over his massive chest. His tone sounded more like an exasperated parent than a bloodthirsty soldier. "Do not allow her to roam freely, Miss Eva. A warship is no place for pets."

Eva stammered as she tried to stand up for herself. "B-but … it wasn't my fault! Paradice let her out!"

At the sound of the cat-girl's name Kratos's yellow eyes squinted and his ears drooped. He let out a heavy sigh that made the walls shake. "I might have known. That child has been causing havoc on my ship ever since she got here. I cannot fathom how she will be of any help against Canaletto."

Eva couldn't help but empathize with his feelings and felt a bit braver. "Well … I'm sure the Avatar must have a good reason for choosing her. He wouldn't put her here just to torture us, right?"

Kratos muttered under his breath. "Sometimes I wonder."

Eva wondered if he was making a joke, but the idea of a Crog making a joke was funny in itself. She tried to stifle a giggle and failed. His ears twitched upward at the sound, uncertain of what to make of it. Noticing his reaction she cleared her throat and looked away in the hope that she hadn't accidentally offended him.

"I will guide you back to your room," Kratos said. "And have a talk with Paradice. As long as she is on my ship she must obey my rules."

Eva smiled, feeling slightly less fearful. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." She fell into step beside him, standing on his left to avoid the sharp blade on his right. Misha remained snuggled in her arms quite unafraid of the long-eared giant.

When they got to her room, Eva pushed the button to open the door. Nothing happened. She pushed it again. Still nothing. She groaned. "Great. Now she's locked me out."

Kratos studied the large door, a thick wall of solid metal that weighed a few tons. "Let me try."

The large warrior lowered himself onto one knee and gripped the bottom edge of the door. There was a creaking noise as the metal buckled under his fingertips like tinfoil. With a deep breath and a tensing of muscles Kratos began pushing upward. The door gave a loud shaky groan in protest but it was no match for him. In a matter of seconds he had hoisted the heavy mass of metal like a champion weight-lifter.

Eva was thoroughly surprised with this display of strength, but not as surprised as Paradice. The cat-girl was seated on the bed with eyes as big as dinner plates, too astonished to move or even speak. Kratos stepped into the room with no trace of sweat on his brow and surveyed the mess on the floor. His yellow eyes focused on the dumbstruck Paradice and flashed with unmasked irritation.

"I see you're up to your old tricks again, child," he said, his voice rumbling like distant thunder. "Would you care to explain yourself, or shall I simply take you to the brig?"

Paradice quickly snapped out of her trance and dropped the comic book she was holding. Her super intelligent mind was racing, searching for a good excuse. "Err … I just thought I'd unpack Molly's things for her! Wasn't that nice of me?"

Kratos obviously did not believe her. He walked up to the bed and stood with his fists on his hips. "Clean it up."

Paradice shrank back, but she remained defiant. "Y-you're not the boss of me!"

Kratos narrowed his eyes and bent forward, engulfing her in shadow. _"Now."_

Paradice's pupils shrank to pencil points. "Okay." She sprang from the bed and began frantically picking up clothes and shoes from the floor. Eva couldn't help smirking. The spoiled child was finally put in her place.

Kratos turned to look down at the human girl. "Do you need anything else, Miss Eva?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmm. Can you tell me how much longer it will take to get to Nourasia?"

"We have finished the first hyperspace jump. In two more days we will land on Nourasia. I have sent a message to the king announcing us."

Eva's eyes grew wider. "You did? What did you say? Did you tell him I'm all right?"

"I told him what he needed to know. The Avatar has already contacted the king, and sent him Guardians of his own. Still, the Nourasians will have very little time to prepare for our arrival."

Eva frowned. Earlier she had hoped for a happy reunion with her friend, but now she pictured an army of beetle-mounted knights converging on the Crog warship.

Kratos seemed to sense her uneasiness. "Do not worry, Miss Eva. I have sworn an oath to the Avatar. There shall be no fighting unless your safety is threatened."

Eva smiled with some relief. "Thanks, Kratos. You can go now."

He bowed and glared at Paradice one last time before leaving the room. While the cat-girl continued to shove her belongings back into the duffle bag Eva turned the cage right side up and placed Misha back inside. The rabbit was still smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thousands of light years away, the young King of Nourasia was taking a much needed rest from his labors. The past two days had been non-stop work for the arrival of Molly and her Guardians, the most exhausting two days of his life. He stayed up late into the night deciding where his guests would sleep, what food they would eat and how to entertain them. He inspected every nook and cranny of the palace, the beetle stables, the courtyards and the hot springs. He made a list of all the honorable lords and ladies to invite and had G'dar's shell polished until it shone like a gleaming sapphire.

But every afternoon at precisely two o'clock the king had tea with Lady Runa. It was one appointment in his busy schedule he actually looked forward to because it never failed to relax him. They sat at a small table on a terrace in the same garden where they used to play tag as children. The trees were all in bloom and birds chirped sweetly in the branches. As Runa poured tea for him Aikka felt his stress melting away.

"It is good to see you smiling again, your highness," the lovely maiden said, bright and cheerful as always. "I was concerned that all this serious business would wear you down."

Aikka accepted the teacup from her with a nod. "Not at all. It has been a long time since I have felt so happy. I look forward to seeing my friend Molly again very much."

Runa took her own teacup in her hands and blew some steam off. "I look forward to meeting her myself. From the stories you tell she sounds like a very interesting young lady."

"She is," he said warmly. "I have met very few women with such strength and courage, even among our own people. Did you know she defeated _two_ Crog pilots?"

Runa's green eyes grew wider. He had told her those stories before, but she never tired of hearing them. "Goodness! No wonder she became the champion, with skills like that."

Aikka chuckled lightly. "I hope you will become good friends with her. She will need someone kind and trustworthy to help her through the purification ritual when she arrives."

Runa almost dropped her cup in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure before it could fall. She blinked a few times as his statement registered into her brain. "Your highness … are you really asking me to perform one of the Holy City's most sacred duties?"

Aikka gave a firm nod. "I am. There is no one else I can trust with this important task more than you, Lady Runa. Will you accept?"

The maiden was smiling brightly as she folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head. "I would be honored, my lord. Thank you for granting me this privilege. I will not disappoint you."

"I am certain of that," Aikka said with a smile.

Runa felt her heart skip a beat and glow with warmth. She so cherished every tender smile her beloved king gave her. Still, a nagging worry gnawed at her thoughts. "My lord," she said, looking down at her hands. "I have been wondering … do you know for how long you will be on Oban?"

Aikka's smile faded. "I wish I could answer you, but I do not know. I suspect it will be a shorter time than the Great Race was, though."

Silence fell. Aikka sipped his tea. Runa chewed her lower lip. "In that case, would it be all right if I were to accompany you?"

The king gave her a look of pure astonishment. "What? You know that is impossible! Why would you ask for such a thing?"

She looked up at him, green eyes filled with concern. "I am afraid you may not return this time. I want to assist you however I can, and be sure that you are safe."

Aikka's face softened. "Runa, do not worry yourself over my safety. I have powerful Guardians and the Avatar himself to protect me."

"I know that, but still … Is there no way I can help you?"

"The best thing you can do to help me is to remain here. If you came with me there would be no one to help my mother rule the kingdom."

Runa gripped the fabric of her dress tightly, building up her courage. She looked the king steadily in the eye. "Then promise me one thing, Aikka. If I cannot go with you, will you agree to marry me when you come back?"

Aikka stiffened. He knew Runa was serious because that was the only time she ever dropped his formal titles and called him by his name. Even as children at play she was very careful to respect his higher status. It was always 'your highness' or 'Prince Aikka,' never 'Aikka' unless something was wrong.

Runa's gaze remained fixed firmly on him and it was making him very uncomfortable. He looked down into his tea at his own face staring back at him. What could he say to her? He cared for Runa very much. She was a dear friend to him, almost like family. But he had never liked the fact that his future wife was chosen without his consent. Secretly he hoped the wedding would never happen, and it had already been delayed many times. First it was from the Crog invasion, then it was the Great Race of Oban, and then the death of his father. Runa was growing impatient, and so was the rest of the kingdom.

Aikka continued to stare at his tea, hoping it would give him some escape. He could feel Runa's eyes boring into his chest as she waited for an answer. "Aikka--" she started to say, but was cut off by voices coming from somewhere in the garden.

Two very un-Nourasian women came marching up the path. They were both white-skinned and black-haired, and dressed in red and black clothing that clung to their shapely bodies. Their eyes were blank and their black lips were parted in sharp-toothed grins. The leader sported a pair of small wings on her back. "Hey! King Aikka! Look what we found!"

The second woman had two thick curving pigtails styled in the shape of horns. She dropped a large squirming bundle on the ground in front of the table. Both Aikka and Runa gasped and jumped from their seats. The bundle was in fact a middle-aged Nourasian male dressed in plain clothing, bound and gagged with thick vines. Aikka glared at the two women. "Ning, Skun, what is the meaning of this?"

"We caught this little weasel snooping around in the bushes," Ning said. "Pretty suspicious, don't you think?"

"He's gotta be a spy!" Skun said. "I say we rip him open before his boss finds out!" She flexed her right hand and instantly her fingernails grew as long as swords. The man on the ground gave a muffled squeal and tried to shuffle away.

The king straightened up and spoke with authority, making him seem almost as tall as the two females. "You will not kill this man, Skun. He is no spy. He is merely a gardener."

The two Inna stared at him blankly. Apparently on their planet they had no concept of what a gardener was. Aikka could feel a headache returning. "Let him go. He has served my family for years and has never committed a single crime against us."

Ning frowned. "With all due respect, your highness, we're your Guardians. We're here because you aren't safe anymore."

"That's right," Skun said. "The Avatar sent us to protect you because we're professionals. Trust us; we know what we're doing."

Aikka arched an annoyed eyebrow. "All you've done since you arrived is harass my servants and disturb the peace."

Ning leaned forward to glare down at him from her impressive height. "You have a problem with the way we work, king?"

Aikka glared back at the tall woman unafraid of her sharp gleaming teeth. "Your methods of protection are too aggressive. We Nourasians are a peaceful people, and you must respect our ways."

Skun tapped her sword nails on the table top. "You're one to talk. You weren't exactly a pacifist during the race."

The king narrowed his blue eyes at her. "That is beside the point. You are in my kingdom now and you must obey my commands. As king of Nourasia, I _order_ you to release this man immediately."

Skun smirked. "Or what?"

Aikka's patience was wearing thin. How dare these barbaric outsiders disobey him? Instinctively his hand drifted to his side and drew his sword. Runa, who had remained silent until now, gasped audibly. The two Inna warriors grinned like hungry carnivores and fell into fighting stances, eagerly anticipating an exciting battle. But before they could make a move on their opponent there was a shout. "King Aikka! What are you doing?"

The king was surprised to see his mentor approaching. The elderly knight had arrived unnoticed and looked very displeased with what he saw. Aikka fixed his eyes upon him defiantly. "I am defending my honor, Canaan. Do not interfere."

"I mean no disrespect, sire, but I see nothing honorable about this." Canaan glared daggers at Ning and Skun. "These women are abusing their power as the Avatar's chosen by stirring up contention." He looked back at Aikka disapprovingly. "And _you_ are making a scene in front of your future wife."

Aikka had all but forgotten that Runa was still there. She stood behind her chair with her hands over her mouth fearing the worst. Seeing the girl so frightened made his stomach twist into a guilty knot. Canaan was right; he was letting his temper get the better of him. This was no way for a king to behave.

He looked down and noticed the gardener whimpering pathetically on the ground. Swinging his blade he sliced neatly through the vines binding him. Now free, the man quickly threw himself at the king's feet and wept noisily. "Thank you, your majesty! Thank you for rescuing me from these savages! I am forever in your debt!"

The king was in no mood to deal with groveling at the moment. "Return to your duties now, gardener. There is still much work to be done."

The man obediently picked himself up and hurried off down the path. Ning glared at him as he ran off. "That's it? You're just gonna let him go free?"

"I told you before, he is harmless," Aikka said as he sheathed his weapon. "Do not mistreat my subjects again, or I will see to it that you are both given just punishment."

Skun grumbled something as she shrank her nails back to normal length. The king chose to ignore her and looked back at his former mentor. "Was there another reason you came looking for me?"

The elderly knight's face became worried as he gave a respectful bow. "Your highness, I fear I must bring you bad news. An urgent message has just arrived for you. It is from the Crogs."

A shockwave swept through the group, then a dark and heavy cloud settled in. Everyone looked at the king, waiting for him to say something. Aikka's face bore no expression but both hands were clenched into fists. "Take us to this message immediately. I have a feeling it is something all of us should hear."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Skun said. She glanced over at Runa. "It might be too much for your girlfriend to handle."

Runa straightened herself up, mustering all the courage she could. She feared the Crogs more than Ning and Skun, but she could be brave for Aikka. "I will follow my king wherever he needs me."

Canaan led the group to the palace in silence. He brought them to a secluded room where Queen Nori was already waiting. She exchanged an anxious look with her son and his companions as they entered. Runa joined the queen in her corner of the room while Ning and Skun stood behind Canaan and Aikka. The king said nothing as he took his place before a large round mirror on the wall, the only means of communication beyond his world. The glass flared up with aqua-tinted light and dimmed as the image of a Crog warrior became clearly visible. The transmission was on a one way frequency, a pre-recorded message sent from distant space. As the dark figure spoke his voice was tinged with some faint static but still rumbled low and deep with thinly veiled menace.

"Greetings, Aikka, King of Nourasia. I am Commander Kratos, leader of a group of renegades from the Crog Imperium. We are under orders from the Avatar to transport the Earth girl, Eva Wei, and her Guardians to your kingdom. Our mission is strictly one of protection. We are not to engage in fighting unless the safety of our charges is threatened. In two days we will arrive on your planet. We will then convey you and your Guardians to the planet Oban. We expect to be received peacefully."

Here the Crog's eyes squinted into hard yellow slits. "Do _not_ attempt to attack us. Our warship is more than a match for the powers of your knights. Respond to this message promptly. This is Commander Kratos, signing off."

The message ended and the image faded into nothing. Heavy silence fell, every eye focused on the king's back. Aikka remained standing at the mirror with his jaw clenched firmly and trembling fists balled at his sides.

"Your highness …" Canaan said carefully. "Are you all right?"

Slowly, Aikka turned around and faced his companions. His face was an expressionless mask, his voice level and firm. "I need time to consider this matter."

"Your highness," Ning said, looking very solemn. "Time is exactly what we don't have enough of. Kratos is bringing his warship here in two days. We need to be ready in case a battle breaks out."

"There will be _no_ battle," Aikka said sternly. "I will not allow any more violence against my people."

Canaan spoke again, his face lined with worry. "But sire, the Crogs are far too prone to violence. We cannot allow them into the Holy City, not after what happened last time."

Aikka looked toward his mother and fiancée. Runa was holding the queen's hand trying to calm her even though she was clearly just as distressed. They both had been present when the Crogs landed in the Holy City of Dol. They could clearly remember the Nourasian Knights trying to defend the capital. Despite their valiant efforts, the brutal Crog army surpassed them in strength and numbers. Within a single day, they broke through the defenses and took the city by force. Even King Lao had been forced to obey them without question.

Now Aikka knew how his father must have felt back then. He did not want history to repeat itself. The safety of his kingdom was at stake once more, but now Molly's life could be in danger. If anything were to happen to her …

"We will continue our preparations as planned," he said, addressing everyone at once. He was careful to keep his voice steady. "Say nothing of what you have heard until I announce my decision."

The group then separated and returned to their individual duties. It was hard to pretend nothing was wrong. All the servants in the palace were trained to sense the moods of their masters and respond to their needs, especially the king. Earlier he had been in good spirits but now everyone could tell his mood had changed for the worse. Even Ning and Skun could sense it as they continued to shadow him. His smiles seemed strained, his comments were empty, and he denied any offers of help.

That evening, Aikka did not join his mother and fiancée for dinner. The two women waited for him for a long time. When it became obvious he would not appear they ate their cold meals in silence.

Queen Nori kept glancing at the empty seat, worrying for her son's welfare as any decent mother would. "He should be eating," she said eventually. "Aikka never eats properly when under too much stress. His father was the same way."

Runa nodded her head in agreement. "Perhaps we should bring him some food. He will need all the strength he can get for the days ahead."

"Yes, you are right. I will have a servant deliver a meal to his room."

"Well, actually, I had hoped to take it to him myself …" Runa said, twisting her fingers under the table.

Nori gave the younger woman a weary yet sincere smile. "You are so kind to him, Runa. You will make him a fine bride and queen."

The compliment brought a rosy blush to Runa's cheeks. "Th-thank you, your majesty." she said, bowing her head out of both humility and embarrassment. "I am honored to serve the king however I can."

Nori had the cooks prepare a tray and selected the food she deemed healthiest for her busy son. When it was ready, Runa carried the simple meal to his chambers. The two Inna warriors were standing guard on either side of the doors like living gargoyles. Skun leaned against the wall with her arms folded and Ning polished what appeared to be a small laser pistol. They both heard Runa approaching long before they saw her. They eyed her suspiciously but made no move to attack.

The Nourasian girl remained fearful of the strange women, but she did her best to be polite nonetheless. She gave a humble bow and smiled bravely. "Good evening, honored ladies. May I have your permission to see the king?"

The women exchanged a look and silently agreed that the girl was harmless. "Sure, go ahead," Skun said. "He was pacing around a while ago, but he's pretty quiet right now."

"See if you can cheer him up," Ning said. "It's no fun protecting him when he's gloomy."

They pushed the doors open for her to enter. Runa gave a grateful bow and stepped inside. The king's chambers were completely silent and quite dark, illuminated by a few small lamps hanging from the ceiling. She found Aikka in his study. He was seated on the floor by the window, his legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation. Immediately she felt guilty for invading his privacy and stood perfectly still in the doorway, wondering what to do. She decided to try leaving the meal on his desk and then sneak away without disturbing him.

Quietly she held her breath and tip-toed across the floor. She had only gone as far as five steps when Aikka suddenly turned his head and looked directly at her. Runa froze like a cornered animal, heart pounding furiously. Quickly she remembered her manners and bowed deeply. "P-please forgive me, your highness! I did not mean to intrude!"

Aikka arched a brow, amused by her flustered behavior. "It's all right, Runa. What do you have there?"

She stood stiffly and held up the tray for him to see. "I … I thought you might be hungry … I brought you some food."

He turned back to the window, hiding his face from her. "I will eat later."

Runa took a brave step forward. "Your highness, you must keep your strength up. You cannot rule a kingdom properly if you neglect your own health."

"Very well … Bring it here." This request seemed odd to her but Runa did as she was told. She walked over and knelt beside him, placing the tray on the floor between them. She was about to stand again but his hand landed suddenly on her shoulder. His blue eyes were looking straight into hers. "Stay."

Runa could not resist. Her knees melted instantly. Aikka removed his hand from her shoulder and gazed out the window once more. She studied his face silently. To others the expression he wore would seem an unreadable mask, but she saw a subtle tension there that betrayed his emotions.

"My lord," she said softly. "Please tell me what is wrong."

Aikka's facade of strength finally crumbled. His shoulders sagged, his head bowed and his long ears drooped under the weight of an immense burden. "Everything," he said despairingly. "I do not understand why the Avatar is letting this happen."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Back when I knew him, Jordan despised the Crogs as much as I did. He was also fiercely protective of Molly. It does not make sense for him to place his own partner into the hands of his enemies."

Runa frowned and looked out the window at the night sky. She could sense Aikka had more to say, and waited for him to continue.

"He distrusted me, as well. To him I was 'the Lapdog of the Crogs.' Perhaps this is his idea of a cruel joke. Or perhaps this is not his work at all. Canaletto could be the one who is really behind this." He groaned, sinking deeper into despair. "In any case, my options are few. I must let these Crogs come to Nourasia, or risk losing everything. My people will hate me, but it is the only choice I can make."

He fell silent and stared out the window again. Runa pondered his words for a moment before making her reply. "No one will hate you, your highness. You are doing the best you can in a difficult situation. That is what your code says you must do. It is what your father did, and what all good kings before you have done."

Aikka closed his eyes and bowed his head even lower. "This burden is too great for one man to bear. I do not feel I have the strength all those kings before me did."

Runa gazed at him directly and spoke with firm conviction in her voice. "You _do_, Aikka. You have more strength than you realize. This is just the first of many obstacles you will conquer. One day, you will surpass all the kings before you and lead this kingdom to a brighter future."

Aikka looked back at her in surprise. She had called him by name again, the second time in a single day. "Do you really believe that?"

She smiled at him warmly. "I do not just believe it. I _know_ it. I will always support you, my king. No matter what trials may come, I will stand by your side." She pushed the tray on the floor closer to him. "Now eat, before your meal grows cold."

A shaky smile formed on Aikka's lips. As he ate the food she brought him, he felt his burden grow somewhat lighter.


	9. Chapter 8: Safe Like Sul

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Eight: Safe Like Sul** by MasterOfThePen

Sul had fallen unconscious once the Avatar escaped through the portal. Canaletto had drained nearly every last bit of his life force; he was dying. Salvation, it seemed, had come too late for him, but at least it came. Better to die free than to remain imprisoned in that hellish dimension, forsaken and forgotten.

Sul descended into darkness once more, but he was no longer afraid. There were no evil shadows here, no spiderwebs to ensnare him. Only peaceful repose. In the distance, a light was shining, a golden beacon in the sea of darkness. Sul reached forward, feeling an intense desire to hold that light in his hand, to cup it close to his heart and become one with the light. With outstretched fingers, Sul grasped for the golden light, and felt himself being pulled forward into a strong but gentle embrace ...

The three black eyes opened slowly. His surroundings remained elusive, out of focus, save for a soft light glowing at his side. Someone raised his head from the pillow, and Sul felt something pressed against his lips. Cool water slid down his throat, but he could only manage a few mouthfuls before he closed his eyes and returned to the warm and inviting darkness once more.

The sun streamed through the glassless windows of the Avatar's Temple, and Sul awoke. He had not slept so peacefully in almost a year. He could not remember if he had really slept at all while Canaletto held him captive. Asleep or awake, he had constantly been surrounded by shadows. The monk sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was sitting upon a simple cot within one of the many modules that hovered beside the Avatar's Temple. He heard water running in the distance and saw a table in the middle of the room with a bowl of fruit.

Sul rose, attempting to float toward the table, but quickly fell to his knees, not expecting gravity to take over. Shakily, he stood and leaned heavily against the wall. This was certainly unexpected. He took a tentative step forward and nearly lost his balance. It had been many centuries since he needed to move by physical means, and it was not easy to remember something as prosaic as walking. After a few false starts and a bit of stumbling, Sul managed to reach the table in one piece. He raised one hand and willed the nearest piece of fruit to float toward him. Nothing happened. Closing his eyes, Sul concentrated with all his might, his brow covered in sweat with the exertion. It was like trying to lift a hundred pound weight after one's muscles had atrophied. The monk opened his eyes and saw the apple shift forward a little and then fall from the bowl. It rolled slowly forward, by merit of momentum and not Sul's telekinetic abilities, and fell off the edge of the table. Sul stared at the apple and heaved a sigh.

"Perfect. Now it's bruised." The monk picked up the apple and brushed it off.

Unknown to him, the Avatar had been watching the entire scene from the doorway. He couldn't help but smile a little at Sul's difficulties. He decided it was time to announce himself, "Well, it's good to see you're finally awake."

Sul turned, showing the barest hint of surprise. "Hmm. I hope you plan to explain why you set me free. I am unable to read minds at the moment."

"So you haven't regained your powers yet?" The Avatar said and floated into the room. "Don't worry, they'll come back, in time. As for setting you free, you have Satis to thank for that. Until now, I thought you had died during the race."

"Canaletto dislikes all those who would interfere with his plans. Which brings me to my next question; how did you become the one to gain the Avatar's power? It completely defies all the laws of Fate."

"Well, it's a long story," the Avatar said. "You might want to sit down for it."

Sul nodded and sat on the cot once more. He took a bite of the apple and listened intently as the Avatar explained to him all the events which took place after Canaletto had imprisoned the magician.

"And so I became the Avatar in Eva's place," Jordan said. "Unfortunately, as you already know, Canaletto's spirit survived somehow, and now he's after Eva and King Aikka. He's going to try and reclaim the powers of the Avatar."

Sul stared at him, the apple core clutched in his hand. "I see. So that is why you released me from his lair." He gave a knowing smile. "You need me."

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"What for? You are the Avatar; your powers are beyond the scope of human comprehension. What use do you have with the likes of me, a magician bereft of his powers?"

"That may be, but I've learned from the Creators that I must be careful not to interfere too much in the affairs of the universe. That is why I am gathering Guardians to protect Eva and Aikka."

"I see." Sul's eyes narrowed slightly. "You only wish to use me in your own plans. I am to become your tool in your battle against Canaletto. You are no different from him."

The Avatar shook his head. "You have it all wrong. I'm _asking_ for your help. Would you be willing to become one of Eva's Guardians?"

Sul had grown bored of being an all-powerful magician long ago. If there is one thing that plagues immortals, it is the tedium of living each day without surprises. Perhaps serving the newly-appointed Avatar would offer respite from his monotonous existence.

The monk shrugged. "I suppose. There is nothing else left for me to do now. Becoming the Avatar's servant is far better than being Canaletto's slave."

"Thanks, Sul," The Avatar said with a relieved smile. "Sorry I didn't come to your aid sooner. I'm still getting used to my powers. If I had known you were imprisoned all this time, I would have set you free before Canaletto drained you."

"I will recover. But I will never have the strength I once did. The curse he placed on me is absolute. Not even you have the power to break it."

"I know that. But you will still be quite powerful, even if you are no longer the master of time and space. Now, I have sent five Guardians to look after Eva, but Aikka only has two at the moment. I need you to go to Nourasia and look after him, that is, once you've recuperated."

An amused grin played on Sul's face. "I am to protect the traitorous prince, eh? What a strange twist of fate. Is this your idea of a joke, Lord Avatar?"

"This is no joke. I don't know why Canaletto is after Aikka, but we must not let him fall into the Old Crow's hands. Aikka has changed a great deal since the race, and I'm sure he regrets attacking you."

"His Crog 'allies' pressured him to do it, no doubt. Still, the look on his face when I arrive will be amusing. Are there any other surprises of which you'd like to inform me?"

The Avatar placed a hand on his chin. "Well ... I guess you should know that Aikka's other Guardians are the Inna sisters: Ning and Skun. I hope that's not a problem."

The grin never left Sul's face. "Not at all. I look forward to their reactions when I 'return from the dead.'"

"Nice to see you've got a sense of humor. Just try not to scare Aikka too much. We need him alive and in good health. Now, here's what's going to happen once I send you to Nourasia ..."

The Avatar told Sul of his plans and explained what would happen once he reached Nourasia.

"So now former enemies must work together for the greater good," Sul said. "This could result either in great success or a terrible disaster, and for once I cannot see which one will occur. It is most unsettling."

"Yes." The Avatar bowed his head. "I have not yet developed my foresight, so I cannot see what the outcome of this battle will be. Nevertheless, we must succeed. If we don't, then the universe will cease to exist." The Avatar's face took on a solemn expression and his hand clenched at his side. "I won't let the Old Crow have his way. I promised the Creators that I would look after the universe and take care of it. I won't let them down."

"That is not all that troubles me. I remember that you were never meant to become the Avatar. By doing so, you altered the course of destiny in a way that has never been done. That could lead to an even greater catastrophe."

"Even so, I have to do whatever it takes to stop Canaletto. Eva has suffered enough at his hands. I won't let him hurt my children ever again."

Sul stared at the Avatar, his face an impassive mask. "Your feelings for the girl may be Canaletto's greatest weapon against you. He is a master of manipulating all things, even emotions."

"Do you doubt me?" Jordan gave him a wry grin. "Even though Canaletto wove and unwove the fabric of time to bring Eva to him, he never once considered that the love of her partner would set her free. Canaletto relies too much on fate. There is no such thing as destiny; it's the choices we make in the here and now that shape the future."

Sul's mouth had formed a hard line. Here he was, an immortal who had lived for millennium untold, being lectured by a human child, a mere infant compared to him. Even though this child was the Avatar, he had only held that position for the span of a year, a mere drop in the vast river of time. His eyes had just recently been opened to the vastness of the universe, and he thinks he knows the secrets behind the forces that manipulate his very existence?

"You still have much to learn, young Avatar," Sul said. "Destiny is real and a more powerful force than you know. Sometimes it is possible to alter it, though, as you and I have both demonstrated, but Canaletto has done that for far longer than either of us."

The Avatar shook his head. "You're starting to sound like the Old Crow. I think that humans create their own destiny. Maybe that's why I became the Avatar." Jordan turned toward the doorway. "But for now, you must rest. You're still quite weak and need to regain your strength. I have ... other matters that I must attend to."

"Very well, then. I will do as you say. But I am finding it very difficult to trust in an uncertain future."

The Avatar glanced at Sul over his shoulder. "Well, now you know how the rest of us feel. But you shouldn't fear uncertainty. After all, the future is what you make of it."

Sul thought he saw a glimmer of amusement in the Avatar's golden eyes before he vanished in a haze of golden sparkles. Sul stood, discarded the apple core, and picked another piece of fruit from the bowl. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. This arrangement was going to be difficult, he could tell. The monk had lived for so long, he had forgotten his own age. He had traveled the breadth of the universe, seeing many things, and learning much more. His powers had once rivaled those of the Avatar himself. Now he was no longer the master of time, space, and even the course of destiny; he was servant to a deified child with absolutely no concept of the forces that were at work in the universe. The monk smiled as he took another bite. Change is change, for better or worse. At least he would be entertained, for a while, anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A semblance of normalcy had finally been restored. The excitement of the morning had faded away once Kratos threatened to confine Paradice to the brig if she disturbed her roommate anymore. She muttered childish obscenities the whole time while cleaning up the mess she made and shot Eva dirty looks. The human girl only glanced at her and grinned. Eva was laying on her belly on the bed, updating her diary. She wanted to record every exciting moment of her journey. An hour passed, and the passengers were summoned to the mess hall for breakfast, but nothing could prepare them for the meal they were presented with.

They were each served a tin bowl filled with some gray pasty substance reminiscent of gruel or porridge. Eva took her spoon and scooped some up, watching the sticky goop slide off her spoon and fall into the bowl with a sickening plop. Everyone just stared at the so-called food. Even Rakesh, who had been so calm and sure of himself before, looked into his bowl with a mixture of shock and disgust. Kratos carried a large bowl of his own and sat down at the head of the table. The other Crogs were seated at a nearby table and were eating in absolute silence. Everyone stared at Kratos as he picked up a spoon and dipped it into the gray goo.

"Eat," he said. "You won't get another meal for four hours."

"What is this stuff?" Eva asked. She took another spoonful, turned the spoon upside down and waited to see how long it would take for the sticky substance to fall.

"A specially formulated mixture of sodium, carbohydrates, protein, and calories," Kratos said. He took a bite of the grayish substance and swallowed. "It is fortified with all the necessary nutrients needed for survival."

"It looks more like cement." Eva poked at her food with the spoon some more.

Don sniffed it suspiciously. "How can we be sure this is even food?"

Stan watched as Kratos ate while everyone else just stared at their bowls.

"Aw, come on!" Stan said. "If he's eatin' it, it can't be that bad." In a bout of machismo, he heaped a huge mouthful onto his spoon. "You're just a bunch of chickens." He chomped down, chewed on it a bit, and swallowed. He shuddered, his face twisted in a grimace.

Rick watched the mechanic with an arched eyebrow. "Well? How is it?"

Stan sat there for a few minutes as sweat beaded on his forehead and his tanned complexion turned a lovely shade of green.

"Uhhhh..." Stan leaned forward, hands clutching the table. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." He pushed himself from the table, hand clapped over his mouth, and rushed toward the nearest restroom to be violently ill. As soon as Stan dashed down the hall, everyone simultaneously pushed their bowls away.

Rush pounded his fists on the table, causing the tin bowls to clatter. "I knew it! The food is poisoned. You can't trust a Crog, that's what I always say."

"I assure you, the food is not poisoned, Byrussian," Kratos returned the pointed look with a yellow-eyed glare. "No one is forcing you to eat, though if you wish to maintain your strength, then you had better do so."

"Maybe their food just isn't good for us humans," Eva said. "There's a lot of things that aren't safe for us to eat."

"Um ... Mr. Kratos, sir?" Koji said. "Uh, if you don't mind, would I be allowed to use your kitchen, please?"

The huge alien stared at Koji from across the table. "What for?"

Koji hunched his shoulders beneath the stare. "Um ... W-well," his voice was barely a squeak. "I'd like to make something that we could eat ... Not to say your food is poisoned or anything! I mean, it's just that I don't think we could survive on this stuff ..."

"Your food is not tainted. It is the same as what all Crog warriors eat to build our strength. If you cannot stomach it then it's no wonder you humans are all so frail."

"S-sorry," Koji was quivering all over now. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. But could I please cook something for my friends to eat? I'll make enough for you, too, if you want."

Kratos snorted at the pale human in disdain. "If Miss Eva wishes it then you are free to do as you like." Koji looked expectantly at Eva.

She nodded at him. "Go ahead. And make some for Kratos, too. Maybe he'll like it."

Koji leaped from his seat and smiled. "Oh sure! Just let me get my things and I'll whip up something in no time. I just hope that Stan is still alive by the time I'm done." And with that, the young man hurried away.

"That reminds me," Don said, "someone should go check on him. The poor man didn't look well at all." His gaze fell on Rick as he said this.

"You're talking to me, aren't you?" The ex-pilot said. "Fine, I'll see how Mr. Tough Guy is doing. Hope the sick bay has something that won't make him worse." He pushed himself from the table and walked down the hall where Stan had gone.

In about half an hour, the table was laden with huge pot of white rice and all kinds of steamed vegetables. Sashimi and pickled plums were set on saucers along with bottles of soy sauce. There were even sushi rolls all laid out on pretty dishes and green tea served in fine china. And for dessert, sticky rice cakes filled with red bean paste. Everyone stared in awe at the veritable feast that had been laid out for them. Koji stood before the table wearing a white apron and a satisfied grin on his face.

Don gaped at the food in complete amazement. "Koji, where did you find the ingredients for all this? Don't tell me the Crogs had Earth food in their galley!"

"Well, when you told us we were leaving Earth on a long trip, I packed whatever food and cooking utensils that I could carry. Stan said it was a stupid idea, but I knew the rice-steamer would come in handy." Koji adjusted his glasses triumphantly.

"Do I smell fish?" Paradice said, her mouth watering at the sight of the sashimi and sushi.

Eva grabbed the nearest bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. "Awesome! Chow time!"

"I hope you like it," Koji said. "It's a bit of a rush job, and I had to improvise a little, but hopefully no one will die of food poisoning!"

"That's good news," Rick said. "Isn't it, Stan?" He grinned at the mechanic.

Stan growled and noticed the smug look on Koji's face. He sighed, defeated. "All right, all right! You were right and I was wrong. Bringing the rice-streamer wasn't a stupid idea ..." He grabbed a bowl and started eating.

Paradice picked up a piece of raw fish and popped it in her mouth, crying tears of joy. "At last, real food. This is the happiest day of my thirteen-year-old life!"

Eva was shoveling huge mouthfuls of rice and picking out vegetables from the dozens of bowls in the center of the small group. Spirit stared at his bowl as if he had no idea what to do with it. Rakesh had some trouble getting used to the chopsticks, but after watching the others, and with a little practice, he managed to get the hang of it. Rush and Kratos were having a difficult time manipulating the tiny utensils.

"This is a joke, right?" Kratos glared at the pair of toothpicks the humans saw fit to call eating utensils. "Are you mocking me?"

"N-no!" Koji said. "I didn't mean-- I just forgot--"

Rush growled as he attempted to pick up even a single grain of rice. "What is the meaning of this? I'll starve before I get one mouthful!" He gave up on the effort, grabbed the bowl and simply dumped the rice into his mouth.

"I've had enough of this!" There was a loud snap as the chopsticks broke between Kratos's fingers. He tossed them aside, picked up his bowl, and shoved the food into his mouth in one gulp. Spirit continued to just stare at the food before him while Rush and Kratos grabbed whatever bowls and plates were closest to them and devoured their contents.

Koji smiled, proud of his work, but when his gaze fell upon Spirit, he felt disappointed. "Why aren't you eating, Spirit? Don't you like it?"

Spirit raised his head, his face devoid of any expression. He touched Rakesh on the arm, and the Lunarian glanced at him before saying, "He says that he lacks a mouth and the necessary organs needed for proper digestion. He apologizes if he has offended you."

Koji's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Ah, n-no! Not at all. I didn't realize, that is—"

Rakesh looked to Spirit again and then back to Koji. "It's quite all right. You didn't know. He says that it looks very pretty, though."

"Thank you," Koji said with a shy smile, his cheeks tinted pink. "My mom taught me everything I know about cooking."

Paradice had been using her claws to eat with and saw the sashimi on Spirit's plate was left untouched. "You gonna eat that fish?" Spirit shook his head. "Yay!" She snatched it up and ate happily.

Rakesh continued to stare at his chopsticks in fascination. "Such strange customs you humans have."

"We have these in some countries on Earth," Eva said. "Their food is really popular."

"I see." Rakesh took a small bite of sushi. "Small and compact, but nutritious and quite filling. A perfect balance of form and function. And what do you call this food?"

"On Earth we call it 'sushi.'"

"Sushi ..." His chopsticks hovered over his plate and selected another piece. He popped it into his mouth with a small smile. "Delicious, and aesthetically pleasing, both to the eye and to the palate. Truly, a work of art."

Koji was blushing furiously and was trying to hide behind his tea cup. "It was nothing ..."

"Don't be so modest," Eva said, leaning forward in earnest. "I've tried making it before, and it's not easy. You've got skills!" She gave him a thumbs-up.

"I love it!" Paradice continued to pick food from Spirit's plate. "It's all sea food!"

Rick was quite satisfied with the meal, too. "Well, meat is meat, regardless where it comes from." He grabbed a piece of tuna and munched on it. "I remember the first time Don took me out for Japanese cuisine. He made fun of me for not breaking the chopsticks properly."

"Really?" Eva said. "I didn't know there was a wrong way to do it."

"Sure, you know those wooden chopsticks they give you? They're stuck together, so you gotta break them apart before you can use them. If you don't do it just right, one piece will be bigger than the other, and that's means you'll have a bad meal. I must have went through about a hundred of them before I finally got the hang of it."

Eva turned to see Kratos and Rush scarfing down plate after plate of food with their bare hands. "They don't seem to be having any problems." She tried to stifle a giggle as they both laid a hand on the huge pot of rice and glared at one another.

Rakesh frowned at them. "Hnn ... Savages."

"Meow!" Paradice said, her tail twitching angrily. "Save some for the rest of us, you pigs!" She spied a piece of salmon on Rick's plate and snatched it up.

"Hey! That's mine, you little thief!" Rick's chopsticks darted forward to block the cat-girl's paw. Her eyes narrowed, but a devious idea came to her that instant.

"Myaah!" Paradice pointed in the opposite direction. "Look over there! A lady in a bikini!"

"Don't think I'll fall for a lame trick like that," Rick said.

Stan's head immediately whipped around. "Oh! Where? Where?"

Paradice took the opportunity to steal some sushi from the mechanic's plate. "Hehehe! Sucker!" Stan continued to stare at nothing for a few seconds before coming to the realization that there were no bikini-clad women on board a Crog warship. He looked at his plate and noticed half of his food was missing.

"You little brat! You tricked me!"

"Id washn't me," Paradice said. She had stuffed about six rolls in her mouth all at once. Stan stared at her, his mouth agape, and dropped his plate.

"That's it! You're dead meat!" He lunged forward. The cat-girl sprang out of the way and bounced off his head.

"Nice try, slow poke! Myahaha!"

"Why you little--" Just as Stan was about to lunge again, Koji grabbed his shoulder.

"It's okay," the younger mechanics said. "I can make more, if you want. There's plenty for everyone."

Paradice suddenly popped up next to Koji and grabbed his arm. ""Hurray! You just became my new favorite human." She nuzzled her face against his shoulder and purred. Koji arched an eyebrow and gently pushed her away.

"Well, they say that food brings people together," Koji said. "I mean, now that we're all Eva's Guardians, we should learn to get along with one another, right?"

Eva looked at each of her Guardians in turn. Rush and Kratos were giving each other dirty looks as they continued to devour whatever food was within reach. Paradice made silly faces at Stan, who growled at her in reply. Spirit just stared blankly ahead, while Rick tried his best to ignore Paradice's prankish behavior. Rakesh gave a sidelong glance at Don and smiled that irritatingly know-it-all kind of smile. Don's eyes narrowed at him from across the table, and he returned his gaze to his cup of tea.

Eva sighed. "This is going to be a long trip..."

Koji hung his head in despair. "A _really_ long trip ..."

Meanwhile, a wicked idea was being processed inside Paradice's TV-shaped head. She picked up a sushi roll and threw it toward Rick. "Food fight!" The piece of raw fish landed in his long black hair.

One eyebrow twitched violently as the sushi slowly slid onto his forehead. "Nobody touches my hair. _Nobody_!" He grabbed a piece of sushi and threw it at her.

Paradice, with her enhanced reflexes, dodged easily. It sailed across the table and smacked Kratos in the face instead. Rush burst out laughing when he saw the piece of sushi stuck to the Crog's forehead like a miniature bull's eye. Kratos growled, took a bowl of streaming rice and smashed it onto Rush's head. Rush roared as rice and shards of ceramic fell into his beard and the two begin to scuffle, sending more food flying in different directions.

Eva ducked out of the way as a pickled plum nearly nailed her. "Guys! Stop it!"

She crouched down and covered her head with her hands. Without a word, Spirit rose and stood before Eva, silent and unmoving as a stone pillar. Some sticky rice cakes splattered against his trench coat, but he seemed not to care. Stan and Rick lunged and dove for the mischievous cat-girl as she pranced across the table, scattering food and dishes every which way. Don Wei had resumed his angry race-manager role and was pointing and yelling at Paradice to "stop this foolish behavior at once," but his commands fell on deaf ears. Koji stuttered a few half-sentences, attempting to restore order through words rather than violence.

"Wait a minute ..." he said, his voice barely audible over the yelling and screaming. "Please don't ... If you would ... Don't waste perfectly good--" He gasped as a saucer of soy sauce was overturned onto his white Polo shirt. He stared at the dark stain in utter horror. "No! This will never come out!"

Eva peeked out from behind the safety of Spirit's imposing form to see Paradice running circles around the table, picking up food and popping it into her mouth, or throwing it at Stan and Rick. They chased her from opposite sides of the table, but just as they were about to converge on their prey, she leaped out of the way and the two men crashed into one another.

"Watch where you're going!" Stan sat on the floor and rubbed at his head.

"Take your own advice!" Rick shot back.

Eva didn't realize that Paradice had snuck up behind her until a bowl of rice was dumped on her head. "Argh! You little brat!"

The cat-girl laughed hysterically and bounced away to grab more food.

"Everyone, stop this!" Don Wei said, a vein working in his forehead. "That's my good china, and you're breaking it. Young lady," he pointed at Paradice. "I order you to drop that rice cake right this instant."

She grinned wickedly. "If you say so." Don's eyebrows knit as the sticky pastry flew toward him and stuck to his forehead. His hands clenched at his side. His only consolation was that the other Crogs had left the mess hall before this embarrassing turn of events had begun.

During the entire time, Rakesh had sat quietly eating his meal, his brows furrowed in anger. Finally, he could stand it no longer. He carefully set his unfinished food aside, laid his chopsticks down, then stood. His clear voice rang across the table. "All right, this debacle must cease immediately!"

Spirit continued to stand before Eva, his entire front plastered in sticky rice and other assortments of food. Stan and Rick were still chasing after Paradice while Koji sat on the floor with his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Rush had managed to pin Kratos to the floor and was pulling on his long ears, shouting, "This is for Byrrus!" Don Wei was still screaming his lungs out while Eva peeked from behind Spirit every now and then, adding her own shouts to the tumult.

Rakesh closed his eyes. Silver light extended from his back in the shape of wings, the light faded away to reveal his mechanical wings. They snapped outward sharply, the screech of glass sliding against glass echoed throughout the hall.

"That's enough, all of you!" Rakesh said, his silver eyes blazing.

Everyone froze in place and stared at him, covered in food. Stan gulped audibly. He had nearly been decapitated when Rakesh had snapped his wings open. Those long shards of pale blue glass looked like they could slice a man to ribbons.

"You are all acting like children," Rakesh said. "You are supposed to be Eva's Guardians, are you not?" He folded his wings, arms crossed over his chest. "You must remain ever vigilant, prepared to defend her with your very lives where ever and whenever danger may strike. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Stan pointed at Paradice. "She started it!"

Kratos growled and shoved Rush off. He brushed some stray grains of rice from his gray uniform and stood, casting his shadow across the entire table. Yellow eyes locked onto silver as Rakesh stared at him defiantly, the light gleaming from the polished metal and glass of his wings. Eva peeked out from behind Spirit once more and watched the confrontation between the Crog and the Lunarian. Everyone held their breath.

"I assure you, Lunarian, that I am always prepared to defend Miss Eva, with my very life, if necessary. Do you think I am unaware of the danger we all willingly placed ourselves in by accompanying her?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Rakesh glanced at the others.

Kratos did not like the Lunarian's tone. He stepped forward until he was mere inches from the white-haired man. Rakesh had to crane his neck to stare into the Crog's eyes. "Do not think for one moment that you are any more qualified than the rest of us to protect Miss Eva. Or have you forgotten that the Avatar himself personally chose each of us based on various skills and merits?"

Rakesh frowned slightly, his wings flared open a bit, but he held his tongue.

"As for the rest of you," Kratos turned his attention to the others. "I do not tolerate such undisciplined behavior aboard my ship. As long as you are my passengers, you will obey my rules. I expect no less from my men, and you are no different. If you do not like the way I run my ship, you can float home."

Everyone averted their eyes. They felt ashamed of the mess they had made. While everyone was distracted with their feelings of guilt, Paradice tip-toed further and further from the crowd. She didn't get very far; like a striking snake, Kratos's huge hand shot forward and grabbed the cat-girl. She squealed in surprise, unable to fathom how such a massive creature could move so fast.

Kratos's yellow eyes narrowed, his ears twitched in irritation. "As for you, little trouble-maker, it seems you have yet to learn your lesson from this morning. Cause anymore mischief, and I'll confine you to the brig until we reach Oban, is that understood?"

"Nyah ..." the cat-girl's eyes grew wide as saucers. The thought of eating nothing but that disgusting slop, and being stuck in a dark cell with no video games for who knew how long, was enough to send shivers down her spine. "Okay, okay! I promise I'll be a good girl from now on. Cross my heart."

She smiled innocently at him. Kratos grunted and opened his fist. Paradice dropped to the ground and landed painfully on her backside.

"Now, clean this mess up," Kratos said. "When you are finished, you may leave your soiled clothing outside your rooms to be laundered. I'll be on the bridge. We'll be approaching the next jump point very soon." And with those last words, the Crog left.

Everyone set themselves to picking up broken dishes and wiping up food and soy sauce. They glared at Paradice and she kept her distance, but did her fair share of work. Rakesh stood apart from the others, his wings glowing with silver light as they retracted into his shoulders. He simply watched while the others cleaned up, his eyes narrowed slightly. He did not like the Crog's attitude, not at all, and he did not appreciate being a made a fool in front of the one person he had sworn to protect.

"Hey!" Rick called to the white-haired man. "You gonna just stand there or what? Give us a hand, will you?"

Rakesh turned his face away. "I refuse. I did not participate in that fiasco, and I will not clean up after it." He turned on his heel and stalked off. Stan threw his rag on the ground and made a rude gesture behind the Lunarian's back. Even Don was becoming annoyed with Rakesh's aloof behavior.

"That guy is _really_ starting to get on my nerves," Stan said. He picked up the rag and rubbed furiously at the table.

"He's just mad because he got served a big helping of humble pie," Rick said. He chuckled and gave Stan a high-five.

"Serves him right," Stan said. "Acting like he's so much better than the rest of us. Who does he think he is, anyway?"

Eva had remained silent as she picked up broken pieces of flatware. "You know, I've been wondering the same thing. He just kinda showed up out of nowhere and said he would protect me with his life."

"Where ever he came from, he obviously lacks proper social skills," Don said. "He has the uncanny ability to annoy me to no end."

Eva thought back to their harrowing flight to the spaceport and Rakesh's barely audible mention of her mother. It had been bothering her ever since they left Earth, but she hadn't had the opportunity to investigate the matter thoroughly.

"Dad," she said softly. "Did he say anything to you about Mom?"

Don nearly dropped the plate he had been holding. "No. Why do you ask?"

"He mentioned her before, like he knew her." Eva was hardly aware of what she was doing and nearly cut herself on a broken bowl. "I don't know if it means anything, but it's kind of strange."

Don was growing uncomfortable with all this talk regarding his deceased wife, especially in regards to the aloof stranger who always managed to rub him the wrong way. As if having her murderer as one of Eva's Guardian's wasn't bad enough. He gave a sidelong glance toward the silent Fihlz who was busy picking grains of rice from his coat.

"Perhaps you were mistaken," Don said. "Rakesh is not from Earth. How could he possibly know anything about Maya?"

"Who knows?" Eva said. "Maybe he saw her in the Interplanetary Playoffs?" She cast her eyes downward. Spirit seemed to sense her uneasiness and turned toward her. Eva hadn't formally apologized to him for attempting to kill him during the Great Race of Oban. She had been convinced that Spirit had murdered her mother, but in truth, he had tried to save Maya. It took a near fatal crash of her own to make her see the truth.

"Just forget about that jerk-off," Stan said. "He's not even helpin' us clean up." He scrubbed furiously at the table with the rag.

Eva dropped her rag, fists clenched. She was getting fed up with everyone bad-mouthing her Guardian. They didn't even know anything about Rakesh; what right did they have to judge him? "I won't forget about him! We're all on the same team here, we should be trying to get along!"

"Well, he sure ain't making it easy, that's for sure," Stan said.

She rounded on the red-haired mechanic. "Jordan didn't say it would be easy. You guys can stay here and clean up your mess, I'm gonna go talk to Rakesh and work things out."

Rick and Stan exchanged looks. Koji watched Eva worriedly as she hurried down the hall. Don stepped forward, about to protest, but Eva was already gone. He put a hand to his head and sighed, feeling another migraine coming on.

Eva wandered down the halls, not really quite sure where she was going. Koji had the right idea, at least: they were supposed to be fighting against Canaletto, not each other. Why couldn't the others see that? She became lost in her thoughts once more. Out of all her Guardians thus far, only Rakesh and Kratos were strangers. After rescuing Misha, Kratos definitely earned plenty of brownie points in his favor, but Rakesh was still quite the mystery. He seemed uninterested in everyone but her. Not only that, he mentioned her mother ...

Eva was awakened from her reverie when she noticed Rakesh staring through a window with a pensive look on his face. He was completely oblivious to her presence. She took a few quiet steps closer, afraid to disturb him. Rakesh bowed his head slightly and put his hand to the window, as if there were something out there he longed to reach for. He stared past his reflection at the stars winking in the darkness.

_Maya,_ he thought. _You were always much better at making friends than I. But I will try to understand these people, for your sake, and for hers ..._

Eva stepped forward, cleared her throat. "Um, Rakesh? Are you okay?"

Rakesh turned his head and smiled serenely at her. That smile seemed so familiar. It was the same kind of smile her father gave her when she got an A on her math test, or when he finally came home after a long day at work and she would rush into his waiting arms and hug his neck; a smile full of warmth and unconditional love. The thought of Rakesh giving her such a smile made Eva's cheeks turn pink.

"Yes, I am fine," he said. "Please, forgive me. I did not wish for you to see me in such a state back there."

"That's all right, I don't blame you," she smiled shyly back at him. "Those guys can act pretty dumb sometimes."

Rakesh moved from the window and stood before her. "I apologize if I caused you to worry, but I fear that your friends are not taking their role as Guardians very seriously. It is ... unnerving, to say the least."

"They're good guys. I think Jordan sent them to me for a reason. You'll see; everything will be okay in the end."

"I sincerely hope so, for your sake. Most of them are not warriors, not like myself. I have been trained since birth to protect others."

"Really?" Eva asked. This was a rare occurrence, hearing Rakesh volunteer information about himself. "Where are you from? I don't think I've met anyone from your planet before."

"I am from a world called Lunaria. It is a relatively small planet, very far from your galaxy. It was once a veritable paradise, surrounded by nine moons. We Lunarians draw our strength from the moon through the use of our wings."

"So that's where your cool powers come from! How did you meet the Avatar, then?"

His smile faded and his expression was solemn. "I fear we did not meet under the best circumstances. He freed me from a spell of imprisonment cast on me many years ago by the Old Crow. Since then, I have entered into his service, and offered to become one of your Guardians."

"Okay, that makes sense." Eva frowned slightly in confusion. "But how did you know about me?"

Eva felt herself blushing again when she saw that gentle smile that seemed reserved only for her. She looked into his silver eyes, no longer cold and hard, but full of warmth. She stared at her feet and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"I know you, Eva," Rakesh said. He reached forward, his fingers about to brush the star-shaped tattoo on her cheek, but he hesitated and placed his hand on her shoulder instead. "I have known you since before you were born."

Her head whipped upward. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Rakesh was about to speak further, but just then Don Wei rounded the corner, calling for Eva. The two men stared at one another, and Don felt his body stiffen, as if he had stumbled onto something inappropriate between his daughter and the white-haired man. Rakesh quickly removed his hand and drew away from Eva.

"Dad!" Eva said happily upon seeing him. Don strode forward and interposed himself between Rakesh and his daughter.

"Eva! There you are." He placed both hands on her shoulders. "I've been looking all over for you. I was worried sick, young lady. You know you shouldn't wander about on your own!"

"Dad, I'm fine! I've just been talking with Rakesh."

"It's all right," Rakesh said. He was pleased to see Don Wei's annoyed look. "I was just about to leave anyway."

At that moment, a Crog voice crackled over the intercom: _We are preparing to fold into hyperspace. Please, remain seated at this time._

_  
_"Uh-oh," Eva said. "We better head back to our rooms. Hope Misha doesn't get freaked out again."

Don turned toward the direction of their cabins. "That's a good ide--"

The ship lurched suddenly. Before the three passengers could do anything, time slowed down to a crawl. Eva had the distinct impression that she was falling inside herself as the ship made the jump through hyperspace. The stars were reduced to white streaks outside the window, but everything inside the ship was moving so slowly. She saw her dad's surprised face as he appeared to be floating in midair. In reality, he had stumbled and was falling to the ground at a snail's pace. In a matter of seconds, it was over. Time caught up with them, and Don's back slammed against the wall. He slid to the floor, his spine aching. Eva had somehow fallen backward into Rakesh's waiting arms. She turned her head to see his worried face.

"Are you all right, Little Star?" he said.

Eva blinked, feeling somewhat dazed. "Huh? W-what happened?"

"Do you feel ill?" Rakesh helped the girl to her feet. "Some people experience nausea not unlike seasickness when making a hyperspace jump." Don groaned, sat up, and rubbed at his back.

"I ... I think I'm okay." She heard her father groaning and let out a small gasp when she saw him sprawled on the floor. "Oh! Dad! Are you all right?"

"I'll live ... Those Crogs should give us a bit more warning, though." He winced a little as a fresh spasm of pain shot up his spine. He was getting too old for all of this. Eva hurried toward him and knelt by his side.

"Are you hurt?" Eva touched his knee. "Do you need any aspirin? You've still got that medi-kit, right?"

Rakesh watched as Eva helped her father to stand, making no move to assist them. It was slow work, and the older man grunted in pain, but she stood near him and offered her shoulder for support. Eva stared into her father's pain-filled face, her red eyes brimming with concern for his well-being. Rakesh felt his eyes narrow and his heart grow cold with jealousy as he stared at the other man.

"Don't worry about me, Eva," Don said. "I just need to lie down for a bit." He looked up and saw a pair of silver eyes boring into him. He blinked, and Rakesh was smiling pleasantly once more. Don wondered if perhaps he imagined the earlier look.

"I shall take my leave of you now." Rakesh bowed deeply before Eva. "If you wish to speak with me further, you may find me in my cabin. My door is always open to you, Eva."

"Um, thanks, Rakesh. I'll remember that." And with that, the white-haired man turned and disappeared down the hall.

Don shot Rakesh a sour look behind his back. "I think we should all lay low for a while. I want to avoid any more trouble with the Crogs. Perhaps it's best if we just stay in our cabins for the rest of the trip."

"What? Are you kidding, Dad? We can't just stay cooped up like that for two more days! Haven't you heard of cabin fever?"

"It's only for two days, not two weeks. It would be in our best interest not to cause trouble with the Earth's would-be invaders. I still don't fully trust them, and I'd rather not take any chances."

"Dad, we just ate breakfast with them. If they were going to hurt us they would have done it by now. Besides, I like Kratos." She grinned. "He's not so bad, for a Crog."

Don closed his eyes and put his fingers to temple, as if his head hurt him. "Please, Eva, could you at least agree not to wander around by yourself anymore? It would give me peace of mind."

"Okay, okay, I'll take one of the guys with me next time if it'll make you feel better."

"As long as it's one of the members of the Earth Team, that's fine." Don's gaze traveled down the hall where Rakesh had gone. "I don't quite trust some of the others ..."

"Why not?" Eva said. Then she remembered Paradice and her pranks, Kratos and Rush in a fist-fight, and Spirit ... "Never mind, don't answer that."

Don sighed in relief, grateful for this small bit of cooperation from his headstrong daughter. "I'm going to lie down for a bit. It's been a long day, and it's only noon."

"Okay, I'll look for somebody else to keep me company. Try not to worry so much." She winked and flashed him a small smile.

"Now you know I can't do that: it's my job to worry about you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Eva patted him gently on the back. He released her and held her at arm's length. "Now, promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," Eva said with a laugh. "No promises there, though."

"And one more thing," Don's face became serious. "Be careful around Rakesh. I can't shake the feeling that there's something not right with him."

"Whatever you say, Dad." Eva kissed him on the cheek and hurried down the hall. "Get some rest, and I hope you feel better. See ya!"

Don Wei watched his daughter disappear down the hall and heaved a sigh. The day had barely begun and already he wanted it to be over.


	10. Chapter 9: Sensitive Like Spirit

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Nine: Sensitive like Spirit** by Queenbean3

In the palace of the Holy City, King Aikka was working in his study. Paperwork was his least favorite part of his job because no matter how many forms and documents he signed and sent away there were always more coming back. Today there were even more papers piling up on his desk dealing with the city's defenses and palace security. After so many months of peace the city was unprepared for another visit from the Crogs. Safety had to become a priority again.

Aikka had sent his reply to Kratos earlier that morning before informing his court about their messages. Now everyone was running around even more frantically than before, trying to prepare for their uninvited guests. Thankfully, Ning and Skun had decided to guard him from the shadows instead of adding to his mountainous heap of problems.

A loud clap of thunder shook the palace just then, jolting Aikka out of his concentration. Confused he looked out the window. Just moments ago the sky had been perfectly clear and sunny, but now there were dark clouds and a strong wind was blowing. Suddenly, a beam of golden light shot down from the sky into the center of the courtyard. It was so bright he had to drop his wet ink brush on the parchment to cover his eyes.

When it grew less intense he rushed to the window and stared outside where the beam had struck. The golden light was now gone and the dark clouds were breaking up. A single white diamond shape was floating several feet above the ground with a blue-skinned figure suspended inside. Unable to believe his eyes, Aikka opened the window and leaned out further, just to make sure the figure was who he thought it was. Then he turned around and dashed through his chamber.

Ning and Skun were standing guard outside the doors when they suddenly burst open and the king came running out. They called out to him, but he did not answer as he tore down the hall, down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Several guards were already gathering there and surrounding the stranger, aiming their arrows, spears, and swords. The stranger just looked at them as if they were little ants scurrying around in the dirt.

The Inna caught up to Aikka at the top of the stairs and quickly adopted similar stares of bewilderment. The newcomer looked back at them with three black almond eyes, blue face totally devoid of any expression. The white energy field around his body dissipated, but he continued to levitate high above the ground.

Ning spoke to her sister, not once breaking eye contact with the newcomer. "Skun, is that who I think it is?"

The winged Inna clenched her fists. "No way. It can't be _him."_

Aikka remained oblivious to their presence and focused on the stranger. He swallowed with some difficulty and tried to address him. "You ... Are you Sul of Gumaria?"

The tall alien nodded his head and replied in an aloof monotone. "I am."

Skun stepped in front of Aikka. "That can't be! Sul was lost during the Great Race of

Oban. He's supposed to be dead!"

"You were mistaken. I am very much alive, thanks to the new Avatar."

Aikka's ears perked up in recognition. "Has he sent you to become one of my Guardians?"

Sul's face remained expressionless, as always. "That is correct. Ironic, isn't it?"

The Inna squirmed uncomfortably, and Aikka lowered his eyes in shame. They all remembered conspiring to eliminate Sul from the race last year. Aikka had called upon Ondai, Ning, and Skun to a private meeting and made a temporary alliance to eliminate Sul from the race. Sul far outranked the other pilots in points, and he would have destroyed any chance of a fair race had he been allowed to continue. Their attempt to eliminate Sul had failed, but the act still weighed heavily on Aikka's conscience. The Inna sisters felt little guilt about their past actions, but they were no happier than the king to see the magician.

Skun growled and folded her arms over her chest. "So Ning and I were just wasting our time coming here. Why'd the Avatar even bother sending us, if _you_ were dropping in?"

"I will explain, if his majesty will kindly call off his soldiers."

Aikka suddenly realized that the guards were still there awaiting his orders. He resumed his authoritative stance and tone. "Guards, this being will not harm me. He is one of my Guardians now. Put up your weapons."

The guards obeyed their king but continued to eye the newcomer with suspicion as he calmly drifted past them. Aikka gestured for him and the Inna to follow him inside where they could speak privately. Sul paid no attention whatsoever to Ning and Skun as they muttered behind his back.

"I don't like this," Skun said to her sister. "Not at all."

Ning laughed dryly. "You're the one who asked for excitement."

"I didn't mean it like _this._ Looks like we won't be needed much longer with the 'master of time and space' around."

Aikka lead them to a small tea room and ordered some tea and cakes be brought in, along with some fruit. After that was done, he dismissed the guards and gestured for the others to be seated. Sul remained levitating above the ground as sitting was beneath his standards. He surveyed the elegant room, unimpressed by the finery. Ning and Skun seated themselves as far way from him as possible, their glowering going unnoticed.

"Okay, magician," Ning said, her tone dripping with venom. "Time to start talking."

Skun plucked a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table and began peeling it with one long fingernail. Her eyes never moved away from Sul.

Aikka sets his tea cup down carefully before him and clasped his hands on the table top. He was put off by the Inna's lack of decorum but he had a duty to be a good host toward all his guests. "Yes, there is much we need to discuss. We all assumed you were lost in a magnetic storm. Please tell us what actually happened."

Sul focused his three eyes on the king and proceeded in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice. "My ability to alter the course of destiny was a concern for Canaletto. I was interfering with his plans, so he decided to eliminate me from the race. He imprisoned me in his lair to drain away my powers. I had given up all hope of freedom until the new Avatar set me free."

Skun took a bite of her fruit, the peel lying on the floor in one long strip. "So, what does Aikka need us for now that the master of time and space is protecting him?"

Sul's impassive features showed a hint of regret. "I can no longer go by that title. Much of my strength was restored when I was released, but I will never again have as much power as I once did."

Ning grinned like a hyena. "So, not such a high and mighty all-powerful magician anymore, are you?"

The monk quickly resumed his haughty demeanor to give the pigtailed woman a chilly stare. "Do not underestimate me. I may no longer rival the Avatar, but I still have powers you cannot begin to comprehend."

Aikka silently gazed into his teacup. He raised his head and fixed the monk with a firm stare. "Why did you come here, Sul? Has the Avatar forced you to protect me?"

Sul looked back at him, straight-faced as ever. "No. He gave me a choice."

Aikka clenched his fists on the tabletop. "But why you would choose to help me after I tried to eliminate you?"

"I have no interest in revenge, King. I hold no bitterness against you or your accomplices. I am the Avatar's servant now, and my only interest is your protection. If we are to be working together, we must put our past differences aside in favor of our common goal."

Aikka stared at him, almost disbelieving. His tone became contrite. "Then I wish to apologize for my actions during the Great Race. I was desperate to win, by any means necessary, even though it shamed me greatly to stoop to such back-stabbing tactics." His hands relaxed and his head bowed. "I would ask for your forgiveness."

"You are forgiven, your highness." He then turned toward the Inna expectantly.

Ning and Skun looked at each other. Ning shrugged her white shoulders. "Whatever. Just because we're working with him doesn't mean we have to like him."

Skun tossed the apple core aside and glowered at Sul. "Just as long as you stay out of our way, magician, we'll get along just fine."

"Likewise." Sul turned calmly back to Aikka. "Now, as my first act as your Guardian, I would like to point out that there is someone eavesdropping at the door."

The others all jumped from their seats in surprise. Aikka nearly knocked his chair over and laid his hand on his sword hilt while Ning and Skun also stood at the ready, claws extended and pistols drawn.

"Who is it?" the king asked.

Sul flicked his wrist; the doors instantly unlatched themselves and flew open. A very surprised and very familiar Nourasian female was standing in the hallway, green eyes wide open and hands over her mouth. Ning and Skun stowed their weapons away with some disappointment. Aikka's mouth fell open in shock.

"Lady Runa!" Aikka said. "What were you doing, listening at the door?"

Runa stood speechless, not knowing what to say. Embarrassed she bowed so deeply that her long hair touched the floor. "I'm so sorry, your highness!"

Aikka moved his hand away from his sword and approached her with a small frown. "Eavesdropping is not appropriate behavior for a lady of your ranking."

Runa lifted her head with a reddish tint in her copper cheeks. "Y-yes, my lord, I know that … but when I heard the commotion outside and saw your visitor, I was certain something terrible was happening!"

Aikka's face softened. He offered his hand to her and pulled her inside. "You needn't worry about my safety. Ning and Skun were watching out for me. So, I suppose you know now that Sul is my newest Guardian."

He motioned toward the tall luminous alien who had ratted her out. Runa wondered how he could have known she was there and tried to decipher his thoughts. His black almond eyes gave away no information but they seemed to be staring straight through her body and into her soul. Nervous goose bumps tingled on the back of her neck.

She gave a bow in order to break eye contact. "It is an honor to meet you, sir."

Sul regarded her with some scrutiny. "Hmm ... You must be the king's fiancée. The Avatar has mentioned you."

Aikka and Runa were both shocked by this and replied in unison. "He has?"

The magician nodded very seriously and looked back at the king. "Yes, he has observed you both for quite some time now. He has even said you should 'stop dragging your feet and get married already'."

Aikka flinched visibly. Runa turned a bright shade of red. Ning and Skun snickered to each other in the background. If Sul felt any amusement he did a good job of hiding it.

Once Aikka recovered from his initial embarrassment he cleared his throat and resumed his official stance. "The Avatar has no business meddling in my affairs. I have far more urgent matters to attend to, such as preparing for the arrival of Molly and her Guardians. We have only two days left before they arrive and there is still so much to do."

Sul nodded. "Indeed, I am interested to see how you deal with the Crogs, King Aikka. Your people have only recently escaped your alliance with them."

Aikka frowned slightly. "I assure you, history will not repeat itself. Kratos, the leader of the defectors and one of Molly's Guardians, has contacted me yesterday and has informed me of their peaceful intentions."

"So I hear, yet the enmity between your people remains. Clearly, the Avatar is testing you."

"Perhaps that is the case. At any rate, I will do everything in my power to receive them with grace and courtesy. There shall be no bloodshed within the Holy City, not as long as I am king."

"Very well, then. I will now take my leave of you to survey the area. I will see to it that this place is protected from both the Crogs and Canaletto." Sul bowed his head politely and drifted toward the door. Once he was gone everyone became much more relieved.

"Your highness," Runa said worriedly. "Is it really wise to let such a powerful being roam the halls freely?"

Aikka sighed and sat back down in his chair, reaching for his teacup. "We don't have much choice. Besides, Sul is not malicious by nature, though he is rather aloof and indifferent. He will not harm us, I guarantee it."

"Still, he's pretty sharp," Ning said. "How did he know your girlfriend was snooping out in the hall?" She cast a suspicious look at the Nourasian girl.

Aikka sipped some tea before answering. "It seems that his psychic powers are just as strong as they once were. He is able to read minds and move objects with his thoughts. It's no surprise that he was able to sense Runa so easily."

Runa's fingers twisted themselves together in a girlish expression of unease. "I do not feel safe with him around. Mind-readers cannot be trusted to respect the privacy of others."

"Why?" Ning's black lips curled up into a devious grin. "Do you have something to hide, little princess?"

Runa's pointed ears jerked upward in surprise. "N-no! It's nothing like that!" She waved her hands up and down in denial.

Skun grinned evilly and joined her sister in taunting the girl. "By the way your face is turning red, I'd say you've got a guilty conscience. You ought to fess up now and come clean."

Runa was rescued from further humiliation by Aikka. "You two are dismissed now," he said as he set his teacup down and got up from his seat. "Dinner shall be prepared shortly, and there is some work I would like to get done before then."

Ning giggled. "We'll be around, King. And we'll keep an eye on your girlfriend, too, in case she does anymore snooping."

"Yeah, see ya 'round." Skun blew a kiss to them and cackled, following her sister out the door.

Once they were gone Aikka hung his head and sighed. "I apologize for their crude behavior, Lady Runa."

"It's alright, your highness," she replied with a bright smile. "As long as they protect you I do not mind how they treat me."

"No, you are a princess of the court, and you demand just as much respect as myself. I shall speak to them later. But first, there is something I would like to ask you." He looked at her very seriously. "I do not wish for there to be secrets between us. If you have something you wish to tell me then speak now._ Are_ you hiding something from me?"

Runa tensed up, but quickly restored her sanguine expression. "Of course not, my lord! You have known me for years! What could I possibly have to hide that you do not already know?"

Aikka stepped forward and carefully scrutinized her face, as if trying to read the thoughts behind her emerald eyes. Finally, he stepped back and smiled. "Well then, I can see that you are being truthful. Forgive me for doubting you."

"You are forgiven, my lord. If you will excuse me now, I must continue my preparations for Molly's purification ritual."

They exchanged bows and exited the tea room. As they walked off in opposite directions a guilty frown formed on Runa's face, but it vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon passed fairly quickly for Eva. She and the Earth Team boys gave themselves a tour of the ship and discovered many new places to spend their time. The mechanics were fascinated by all the alien technology and Rick was particularly interested in the training room. Eva wanted to see the bridge where the pilot seat was, but that area was restricted for crew members only. She made a mental note to ask Kratos's permission the next time she saw him.

Later, Eva decided it was a good time to visit Rakesh. She made her way from the training room back to the corridor where she and the Guardians had their quarters. She found the door to where Rakesh slept and gave a timid knock.

"Hello?" she said. "Rakesh, it's me, Eva. Are you in there?"

She waited for an answer but heard nothing. She knocked again, but still there was no answer. Just as she began wondering if no one was there, the door suddenly slid open with a mechanical whoosh. A thin figure in a long gray coat stood in the doorway, its face completely black and featureless.

Eva jumped back in shock, heart pounding faster. She had forgotten that Spirit was Rakesh's roommate. She had never noticed before, but he was a whole head taller than her. Her brain and mouth started moving at different speeds as she tried to think of something to say. "Oh! Uh, excuse me! I was just, um, I thought that…"

The Fihlz stood there mutely, watching her struggle for a bit. Then he stepped back from the door and moved his arm in a beckoning gesture. Eva's mouth went dry; he was asking her to come in. After a few long seconds of hesitating, she stiffly walked forward. The door slid shut behind her.

Spirit moved past her, his bare feet making no sound against the cold steel floor, and seated himself on the edge of the bed. Then he proceeded to watch the blank wall very intently. Eva glanced around at the room searching for Rakesh, but the white-haired man was nowhere to be seen. The room looked exactly the same as hers with the same drab colors and giant-sized furniture, but it was completely bare since neither Rakesh nor Spirit had brought any belongings on the ship.

Eva twisted her hands behind her back and shuffled her sneakers. The silence was unnerving. She thought about leaving but that would be a rude thing to do after Spirit had invited her in. It seemed her host had forgotten about her, so she decided to make small talk to regain his attention. "So how are things going? Are you and Rakesh getting along?"

Spirit turned his head toward her. A white egg-shaped lump emerged from his inky black flesh. Two glassy, turquoise eyes blinked at her. Then he reached out and patted a space on the mattress.

"You want me to sit with you?" she asked. He nodded.

Eva felt the moisture draining from her mouth again. As if being alone in a room with Spirit weren't awkward enough, now she had to sit with him. Even though she no longer felt any hatred toward the silent alien, Eva still felt quite disturbed by him. Despite his human-shaped body, he was one of the least humanoid aliens she had ever encountered. Nevertheless, if they were going to travel to Oban together, she would have to start getting used to him.

The glassy eyes followed Eva as she crossed the room and pulled herself up onto the mattress. They were only inches apart now, just sitting side by side. Her feet dangled a above the floor and again she was reminded of how tall he really was. She stared at her nail polish to avoid his gaze, wondering if it were safe for her to speak again.

Spirit turned his face away for a moment, as if thinking, then he faced Eva once more. He opened his hand, palm upward, and offered it to her. She stared at it blankly for a moment, holding her breath. Slowly, she lifted a small white hand from her lap and held it above his. His dark fingers were at least twice the length of hers, but not much thicker. When she laid her palm against his skin, it felt warm and soft, like velvet.

_I may only speak to you when we are touching. I apologize if you find this inconvenient._

_  
_Eva's head snapped up in surprise at the gentle voice sounding in her head. His tone was polite, but his voice was barely above a whisper. She recognized it from the day before when she had dragged the wounded alien out of danger back on Earth. At the time she was too busy trying to stay alive to think about how he had spoken to her.

"Oh ... Th-that's okay ..." she said aloud. "I've seen stranger ways of talking ..."

_Rakesh left a few hours ago. I do not know where he went. I'm sorry. I know that you wished to speak with him very much._

_  
_"I see ... I guess you must know why, huh?"

_No. I merely sensed that you very much wanted to speak with him. I would not pry into your private thoughts without permission._

_  
_Eva looked down at her shoes. "That's not really true. I remember there was one time when you did."

He knew exactly what she meant. Spirit cast his eyes downward as he thought about his answer.

_It was… necessary… that time. You would not have believed me, even if you had let me speak to you. Your heart was full of hate and anger. I did what I could to reach you, but I fear that my efforts weren't enough to prevent you from damaging your star-racer._

The fingers on Eva's free hand began rubbing the hem of her skirt. Her voice sounded weaker. "Things turned out okay in the end. We built a new star-racer, and we won our next two races. But still, it didn't change the fact that what I tried to do was wrong."

Spirit's long fingers carefully wrapped themselves around her tiny hand. He bowed his head in sadness, and even his long pointed ears seemed to droop. _Do not blame yourself, Eva. I did not realize the hatred you felt toward me until we met again on Alwas._ _I felt such shame, and you feared me so much, that I was unable to communicate my sorrow and guilt to you then._

_  
_Pieces of painful memories began drifting up to the surface of Eva's thoughts. She quickly forced them down and locked them away, unwilling to sink into despair. "I don't blame you for anything now, Spirit. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done back then."

To her surprise Spirit's shoulders began trembling. _I _..._ I wanted to save her! But she refused any assistance. She knew that I would only die with her. When I discovered that her daughter was the pilot for the Earth Team, I vowed that I would not make the same mistake twice. That would be my penance, for failing to save your mother._

_  
_Eva looked up at him and saw his eyes glistening with tears. It had never occurred to her that Spirit could cry, or that he might feel guilty about Maya's death. He had shown her it had not been his fault, and yet he blamed himself for it anyway. She placed her other hand over his and gave an encouraging smile. "Thanks a lot, Spirit. I'm glad you're here. I still need to thank you for helping me before ... and I'm sorry for trying to hurt you."

Spirit's watery blue eyes looked at her. If he had possessed a mouth, he would have been smiling back. His tears began to run over, soEva pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to him. She giggled when he looked at it the same way he looked at the food Koji had made that morning. When she demonstrated its use on herself, he nodded in understanding and tried it out. Once he had finished, he folded it neatly and handed it back.

_Thank you, Eva. I am glad that your hate did not destroy you. I have no fear that you will succumb to such terrible feelings ever again._

"I won't, that's a promise." Her smile faded somewhat. "But my dad still doesn't know the truth. I didn't know how to tell him what you showed me, or if he'd even believe it. He still thinks you were involved somehow."

Spirit looked solemnly back at the wall at the mention of Don Wei. _His heart is still full of hate, anger, and … sorrow. He has still not quite forgiven himself for his wife's death. Perhaps one day he will learn to let go of his anger. Only then will I be able to reach him._

_  
_Eva tucked her handkerchief back into her pocket. "He and Rakesh aren't getting along so well, either. I wonder what he has to do with all of this."

_I sense animosity between them, but I do not know where the root of it lies. There is much hatred within Rakesh's heart as well. He is a man with no future and continues to live in the past. I fear for him, as well._

_  
_Eva sighed and slumped her shoulders. "What a mess. This adventure is getting a lot more complicated than I thought it would be."

She felt his other hand brush against her hair and pat her head fondly. _Do not despair, child. You possess a very special gift. You have the ability to touch the hearts of others. I believe that your Guardians will learn to understand one another through you, Eva._

_  
_She smiled a bit and felt warmth flowing into her cheeks. "I sure hope you're right. I don't think I could handle any more mornings like this one."

Spirit smiled at her with his eyes. _I__t was quite exciting, wasn't it?_

She grinned. "Yeah, it was pretty funny when that fish landed in Rick's hair."

His voice abruptly took on a fearful tone. _That one … I sense a shadow hangs over him._

_  
_Surprised, she sat up straighter. "What? There's something wrong with Rick, too? I thought he was doing okay!"

_I first sensed something was wrong during our escape to the spaceport. His mind suddenly went blank that time. But even after that, I have felt a dark presence about him. I cannot explain it. _He noticed the look on her face and bowed his head. _I'm sorry._ _I am confusing you, aren't I?_

_  
_Eva brows furrowed in thought. "Hmm ... I'll try asking Jordan about that next time I see him. Maybe he can tell what's going on. For now, I just want everyone to get used to each other and start acting like a team."

Spirit nodded in agreement. _Yes. We must all learn to understand one another. Only then can we begin to trust. I feel that given enough time, we shall be as family rather than strangers. That is what I hope for._

"Yeah. Me, too." Eva smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. It was strange how quickly she had become friends with this being. Just a little while ago she had been afraid to go near him, and now she felt like she could trust him completely.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door whooshing open. Rakesh took a few steps inside and stopped, noticing the two figures on the bed.

"Hello, Eva, Spirit." He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Am I interrupting something?"

Eva looked down and realized that she was still holding hands with Spirit. Thoroughly embarrassed, she pulled away from him and jumped off the bed, waving her hands up and down.

"No, no, no! I swear it's not what it looks like, nothing happened, but please don't tell my dad or he'll freak out!"

Spirit stared at her like she'd gone insane. Rakesh simply chuckled at her hysterics. "Fear not, Eva. Your secret is safe with me. Though next time I would suggest using the lock. It would save you much undue embarrassment."

Heat flared up into her cheeks again. She spun around to face the Fihlz once more, who was standing up next to her. "Sorry, Spirit. I'd better go now." Her tone relaxed slightly. "I'm glad we could finally work things out. Thanks for the talk."

He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she turned and ran off to her room. He did not get the chance to tell her one last thing. _You're welcome. And thank you for listening._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you would like to see artwork relating to the epic fic, check out my DeviantArt page. Click on the "homepage" link in Queenbean3's profile.

Stay tuned for chapter ten: "Dour Like Don Wei".


	11. Chapter 10: Dour Like Don Wei

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Ten: Dour Like Don Wei** by MasterOfThePen

It was a new day, and Eva woke up bright and early. She emerged from her room, feeling happy and refreshed. She hadn't dreamed of Jordan, but she knew that there was only one day left before she and her companions reached Nourasia. The thought of seeing her other friend, Aikka, was enough to keep her in good spirits. She made her way to the mess hall, imagining what kind of delicious meal Koji had prepared for them this time. She was starting to think that maybe Jordan had chosen Koji more for his homemaking skills than for his ability to fight.

Everyone gathered in the mess hall and were delighted to find that Koji prepared another scrumptious breakfast, this time something more continental. There were fluffy pancakes and toast, along with bacon and eggs, and some juicy orange slices. Kratos joined them for their meal once again, and was thankful for the use of more familiar utensils. It was a much more amicable occasion than last time, though Rakesh remained rather withdrawn and Spirit merely sat in silence. Kratos made sure to sit next to Paradice, to ensure no more mischief would occur. She ate mechanically, afraid to give the Crog even the slightest excuse to throw her in the brig. Eva made small talk among her friends. All in all, she felt that with time and a little patience all her Guardians would feel comfortable with one another. She remembered her talk with Spirit yesterday, and hoped that he was right. Unless they could learn to trust one another, their group could easily become fragmented, and Canaletto would be sure to take advantage of that.

After everyone had finished with their meal, Stan and Koji stayed behind to clean up while Eva returned to her cabin. Don Wei continued to show concern for her and warned Eva not to wander the halls by herself. Though they saw little of the Crogs during their voyage, aside from Kratos and the ones in the mess hall that morning, Don could not shake the feeling of apprehension he felt around the Earth's sworn enemies.

Eva lay on the bed in her cabin and tried to while away the time. Paradice had disappeared after breakfast, and Eva was thankful for small miracles. She took the opportunity to doodle in her sketch book and make a few entries in her diary while she still had some peace and quiet. After that, she took Misha out of her cage and let her hop around on the floor. The rabbit sniffed at the luggage and crawled under the bed, investigating every inch of the room. Eva smiled at her antics, then scooped Misha into her arms and petted her soft fur. After a while, she returned the rabbit to her cage, checked to make sure she had fresh food and water, and then flopped on the bed. The next couple of hours passed with Eva staring at the ceiling and trying to think of something to do. She actually started to wish that Paradice would come back, if only to distract her from the boredom that had settled in the room like a miasma.

Finally, she could stand it no longer. _I can't stay cooped up in here anymore, _Eva thought. _I'd rather take my chances with the Crogs than stay in here another second._ She opened the door and peeked down both hallways. Empty. She stepped into the corridor as the door slid shut behind her. Eva wandered around, not sure where to go, just as long as she was far away from her cabin. Maybe she would check on Rakesh again and continue their conversation from yesterday. It seemed that each time she spoke with him, he would drop yet another enigmatic remark that she could not begin to comprehend.

Eva passed by one of the many round windows that resembled a porthole on a seafaring ship. She gazed past her reflection into the black depths of space. The ship was cruising to the next jump point, and she could clearly see the planetary systems drifting by. Clusters of stars glittered like a string of diamonds and planets glowed softly like huge marbles laid out on a sheet of black velvet. Eva gazed at it all in wonder. There was a large red planet with several moons. One of them was hidden within the planet's shadow and was reduced to a brown crescent. It reminded Eva of the crescent moon tattooed on her mother's right cheek.

Before Eva realized what she was doing, she began to sing. It was a lullaby her mother sang whenever Eva was frightened or had trouble going to sleep. It had been so long since her mother sang that song, but Eva remembered every word, and the melody came as easily to her as if she had heard it yesterday.

_Hush, my Little Star, there is nothing for you to fear  
I will be the shining moon to guide you through the night  
Hush, my Little Star, I'll hold you close and dry away your tears  
Close your eyes and dream sweet things until the sun sheds its light_

_Say good-bye to yesterday, the past you've left behind  
Your troubles, they shall fade away, like clouds after the rain  
And you shall learn of miracles, when two hearts are entwined  
If I should ever leave this world, my love for you will still remain_

_Sleep, my Little Star, and remember those summer days  
We spent beneath the starlit sky chasing fireflies  
Sleep, my Little Star, under the moon's watchful gaze  
Dream your dreams of happier days until sunrise _

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Hands spread above your head, reaching for the sky  
And if you promise to always remember this melody  
One day you'll get your wings, and then you too will fly_

_Dream, my Little Star, dream of clouds snowy white  
Gliding sliver across the moon as you spread your wings  
Dream, my Little Star, fly towards your star shining bright  
Leave behind yesterday and see what tomorrow brings_

_Turn your gaze toward the horizon, take it as your sign  
To unfurl your fledgling wings and fly toward distant lands  
And know that someday you'll get your chance to shine  
You can grasp the shining tomorrow in your own two hands_

_Hush, Little Star, close your eyes  
Sleep, Little Star, sleep the night away  
Dream, Little Star, dream of skies so blue  
Someday your shining tomorrow will come_

Unknown to Eva, a huge figure had been listening to her song. Kratos had been making his daily rounds of the ship, but as soon as the first soft notes reached his ears, he stood completely still, mesmerized by the sound of Eva's voice. He had never heard anything like it, and a strange feeling of calm stole over him. Emotions that he could not name welled inside of him, and his ears twitched forward to better listen to the enchanting song.

Eva remained oblivious to his presence as she held out the final note, bringing the song to an end. She turned and saw Kratos staring at her, his eyes no longer narrowed and his ears drooping slightly.

"Oh, Kratos," Eva said, blushing a little. "I didn't see you there ..."

Kratos's ears quickly perked up and he straightened, a soldier standing at attention once more. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but could I ask what it was you were doing just then?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That sound, with your voice," Kratos said. "I've heard nothing like it before."

"Oh! It's called 'singing'." Eva cocked her head to one side in confusion. "You don't have songs on your homeworld?"

"No, not like that. My people have little interest in such things." He stepped forward, but his bearing no longer seemed menacing to Eva. He stood next to her in front of the window. Eva's head just barely came to his elbow. She craned her neck to stare at Kratos's face, but his expression was unreadable as he gazed at the stars.

"That's terrible," Eva said, unable to imagine life without her Diskman. "You've never heard a song before? You do have music, right?"

"Marches, war anthems, all things that prepare soldiers for war. But we have nothing that sounds quite so ... peaceful." His tone had lost its harsh edge and had become almost wistful. Eva smiled at the change in the Crog's voice.

"It's called a 'lullaby'. My mother used to sing it to me when I was small, to help me sleep at night."

Kratos gave a loud grunt. "Strange. How curious you humans are."

"Hm. You're one to talk!" Eva put her hands on her hips and grinned. "To us humans, _you're_ the weird ones. How can you think of nothing but war and violence? Doesn't that get boring after a while?"

The Crog shrugged his huge shoulders, his armor creaking with the motion. "I suppose not. War is all we live for. Conflict gives meaning to our existence. Yet during my exile, I had plenty of time to ponder such questions."

"And did you find any answers?"

The two figures stood before the window in silence, each of them looking at the stars. Eva was beginning to think that maybe she had offended Kratos and was about to apologize when his deep voice broke the silence.

"I cannot say for certain." His yellow eyes had narrowed pensively. "Without war, my life seemed empty. I had no purpose or direction, until the Avatar called upon me to defend you."

"Jordan ..." Eva's eyes dropped to her sneakers. She clutched at the dog tags beneath her shirt. "Jordan used to be a soldier in the military once, just like you."

The Crog flinched, ears perking up in surprise. "Was he? But then why would he not destroy me?" His huge hand formed a fist at his side. "He and I should be enemies!"

Eva reached out to touch Kratos's fist and smiled at him. "Because despite his role as a soldier, Jordan was always a very kind and gentle person. He never attacked anyone without good reason, and in reality ... I think he hated war. He lost his grandfather to the war between humans and Crogs long ago."

Kratos turned and glared out the window. "That is even more reason for him to hate the Crogs. With his power he could easily wipe out the entire Imperium! Why has he not done so already? It would be easy, like stepping on an anthill."

Eva was becoming worried by the Crog's change in mood. Maybe Don was right; maybe the Crogs couldn't be trusted. But then why would Jordan choose Kratos to become her Guardian? Jordan had expressed so much hatred toward the Crogs during the Great Race of Oban, so why did he trust them now? There had to be a good reason for it, Eva was sure of it.

"Becoming the Avatar," Eva said, "has changed him a great deal. Jordan told me that the Creator's have taught him much about his duties as Avatar, and I don't think he wants to abuse the powers he's been given. Besides, I don't think that all Crogs are evil. Maybe they just don't know any better."

Kratos focused on his own reflection. Eva was relieved to see his fist unclench. "That could be true. All my life I was trained for combat and taught that strength and power were the most important things. But surely there must be more to life than this!"

"There is." Kratos turned to stare at the tiny Earth girl. Her red eyes were full of hope. "On Earth, we do our best to try and maintain peace, protecting our own interests without hurting the interests of others. I can't tell you what your purpose in life is ... No one ever really knows that, I think, but I'm sure you'll be able to discover that on your own, someday!"

"For now I will concentrate on my current mission and serve the Avatar," Kratos said. "Perhaps if I serve him well, then some of the honor I lost will be restored."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I know that someday, you'll get your chance to shine."

Kratos stepped away from the window and bowed before the human girl. "I must take my leave of you, Miss Eva. In a few more hours, we will reach the final jump point, and then Nourasia will be only a short distance away."

"That's great. I can't wait until we get there. Aikka will be so happy to see that I've kept my promise to visit his kingdom."

"I notified his highness of our expected time of arrival. It seems he has been preparing the palace for the past few days. I hope that we will receive a warm welcome."

"Nourasians are well-known for their hospitality," Eva said with a wink. "Aikka won't let me down, I just know it. Well, I'd better let you go. Catch you later big guy." Then Eva did something that Kratos could never have expected: she wrapped her arms around his middle, even though her arms were too short to fully encircle his waist. Then she quickly trotted off, and waved to him. "See ya!"

Kratos stood in utter shock for a few moments, unable to comprehend why the Earth girl would perform such a strange gesture. He stared at her retreating form with wide eyes and scratched his head.

"These humans ... so peculiar."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva was glad she had the chance to chat with Kratos like that. She still couldn't understand why Jordan would choose a Crog warship to escort her to Nourasia, especially since the two nations were bitter enemies. But if Kratos was any indication of what a "good" Crog was like, then maybe there was hope for peace between humans, Nourasians, and Crogs. She knew it was a bit too optimistic, but it was something nice to think about.

She strolled leisurely down the halls toward her friends' cabins. Maybe she could convince Stan and Koji to come exploring with her. They didn't like the idea of being confined to their cabins anymore than she did, and she could tell that their fear of the Crogs was slowly giving way to their desire to examine some of the most advanced alien technology in the known galaxy. If the mechanics possessed one weakness, it was their enthusiasm for machines. The prospect of sneaking down to the engine room for a quick peek would be an opportunity too good to pass up.

Confident that the mechanics would agree to her plan, she hurried toward their cabin. Footsteps were approaching, and Eva slowed down to avoid running into anyone. The footsteps were accompanied by the sound of whistling. It was a soft and peaceful tune. Eva froze in mid-step, her eyes growing wider. It was the same exact melody as her mother's lullaby. The only other person who knew that song was Don Wei, but he never sang it, not after Maya's death.

Eva stood rooted to the spot as Rakesh approached, still whistling that lovely tune. His hands were clasped behind his back, a small smile on his face, and he seemed oblivious of his surroundings. Eva's jaw dropped; she stared at Rakesh blankly. His silver eyes alighted on her and he stopped in mid-note. The smile faded as he stared at Eva, unsure of what to do. They both stood facing one another as the silence stretched out between them.

After what felt like an eternity, Eva spoke in a shaky voice. "Rakesh ... Where did you learn that song?"

Rakesh stared down at his black slippers, thinking of the best way to answer. Finally, he said, "Someone very special taught me that song long ago."

Eva clenched her fists, her red eyes boring into him. "It was my mom, wasn't it?"

There was a long pause. "Yes. It was Maya who taught me that song, and she in turn was taught by her mother. Lavanya used to sing that song to us when we were children."

"You were ... but that means ..." Her eyes widened, her mind beginning to comprehend the meaning of his words. She stood unmoving as a statue. Rakesh approached carefully; one misstep, and she might flee from him, like a deer before the hunter. The Lunarian was only inches away, and still Eva did not move.

Rakesh said, "Your mother, Maya, was not from Earth ..."

Eva shook her head. "No ... no, it's not true!"

"Maya was a Lunarian, and my childhood friend." He raised his head and saw the look of disbelief in Eva's eyes. "You need further proof, I see. Here." He reached inside the collar of his robes and removed the pendant that he always wore next to his heart. He took Eva's wrist, drew her hand toward him, and dropped the pendant into her palm. "Think of your mother as you hold this pendant."

Eva stared at the pendant for a moment. It was an oval-shaped piece of blue crystal, polished smooth, and suspended from a silver chain. She thought of her mother, of her long pink hair and gentle eyes, the crescent moon tattooed on her cheek, and the sound of her voice as she called Eva's name. In her mind, she could clearly see Maya in her star-racing uniform, the pink goggles on her head, her arms opened wide, waiting for Eva to rush into them.

As soon as Eva held that memory in her mind, the pendant hovered a few inches above her palm. The pendant began to shine with pale blue light as a holographic image flickered into life. The image displayed two children sitting in a field of yellow flowers and smiling at one another. One was a boy with white hair and silver eyes. He was dressed in azure robes, a smaller and simplified version of the robes Rakesh wore now. The girl had long pink hair and red eyes, and she wore a white sun dress that billowed outward as she knelt upon the grass. There were flowers in her hair, and she held a bundle of them in her arms.

Eva continued to stare at the image of the smiling girl in shock. Though she never saw any pictures of her mother as a child, that warm and gentle smile was unmistakable.

"It can't be ..." Eva said, the hand holding the pendant was trembling. "There's no way. There's just no way ..."

"That is a picture of myself and Maya when we were young," Rakesh said. "We were very close, and I promised that I would always watch over her and protect her." He bowed his head once more, his face solemn.

Eva closed her hand over the pendant; the image winked out and the light faded away. She stared at the floor, a lump forming in her throat.

"Eva," Rakesh said. "I know that this must come as quite a shock to you, but everything I have said is true. I know I failed to protect your mother, but I promise that I shall protect you, her daughter, even at the cost of my own life." He reached forward to cup her cheek in his hand.

As soon as Rakesh's fingertips brushed her cheek, Eva swatted his hand aside and backed away. She glared at him through tearful eyes. Rakesh drew his hand back, surprised. This was not the reaction he had expected.

"Stay away from me!" The pendant fell to the floor with a clatter and Eva fled down the corridor.

"Eva!" He stretched his arm toward her, but she was already gone. He let his arm drop to his side and noticed the pendant on the floor. He picked it up and examined it carefully, checking for any cracks that might have formed. Satisfied with its condition, he placed it around his neck once more and walked down the corridor that Eva had taken.

Eva kept running, her thoughts racing along with her. Rakesh was lying; he had to be lying. Maya was a human, not some alien from another world. If Maya were really an alien, she would have told Eva, or told her husband, at the very least. There were never any secrets between mother and daughter. She could feel the tears springing to her eyes, making her vision go blurry. She didn't care where she ran, just as long as she was as far from Rakesh as possible.

Heedless of her surroundings, Eva was unaware of Don Wei as he stood in the middle of the hall, startled to see Eva running toward him, clearly upset. She crashed into him, her fingers clinging to his shirt front, and buried her face in his chest.

"Eva!" Don grasped his daughter by the arms. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Dad ..." She clung to him, the one thing that seemed real to Eva in her confused state. She sobbed into his shoulder, her entire body trembling with unrestrained emotions.

Don wrapped his arms around her and held her close, rocking her gently back and forth and making soothing noises of comfort in her ear. She couldn't speak, and he had no idea what could have upset her so much. His only thought was to calm her down and make her feel safe. He raised his head and saw Rakesh approaching them, his face an unreadable mask. He slowed in his approach when he saw Eva huddled in her father's arms. Don glared at the white-haired man, realizing that he must be the cause of Eva's discomfort.

"Eva ..." Rakesh said softly.

Don's hold on Eva tightened, and he pulled her away from Rakesh. "Don't come any closer. What have you done to my daughter?"

Rakesh was offended by the mere suggestion that he might hurt Eva, emotionally or otherwise. His eyes narrowed. "I did nothing wrong. I merely revealed to her the truth about her mother, but I fear that the shock was too great for her to bear."

Don released Eva and stomped toward the white-haired man. "What truth? What are you talking about? You know nothing about Maya!"

"_You_ are the one who knew nothing of your own wife! Did she ever once speak to you about her home, her family, her life before she met you?"

"That's not important right now!" He jabbed a finger at Rakesh. "You obviously can't be trusted! Whatever you told Eva was enough to prove it!"

Rakesh clenched his teeth and took a deep breath through his nose. He could feel the anger bubbling beneath the surface of his mind. With practiced restraint, he managed to keep his voice calm and level. "Your wife was not a human; she was a Lunarian. She and I were childhood friends. If you need further proof, then I shall give it to you."

"What? You're out of your mind! If that were true Maya would have told me."

Eva closed her eyes, her shoulders hunched as she held herself. "Stop yelling! Both of you! You're making it all worse!"

Rakesh strode forward, silver eyes blazing. "I know you, Don Wei! You drove Maya to her death and abandoned your only daughter in that hellish prison you saw fit to call a boarding school, never once sparing a thought for her well-being!"

Don recoiled as if he had been physically struck. His black eyes widened in shock, his hands hung limply at his sides. Eva trembled with hurt and anger. Why did Rakesh have to dredge up those painful memories? She and her father had reconciled long ago and had finally put the past behind them. She felt like an old wound had been torn open in her heart. She ran from them, the tears flowing hot and bitter down her cheeks.

"Now look what you've done!" Don glared at Rakesh. He turned to chase after his daughter. "Eva! Come back!"

Rakesh stood alone once more. He closed his eyes, put a hand to his head. This was not how he imagined his long awaited reunion with Eva would be like. Why did that insufferable man have to ruin everything? He took a few deep breaths and calmly followed after them. Somehow, he would make them see the truth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spirit sat on the edge of the bed, deep in meditation. Rakesh had left him alone hours ago, but Spirit did not mind the solitude. It gave him time to think about things. But his thoughts had become distracted by a strong ripple of emotions. Someone was approaching his cabin, full of pain and sadness, like a wounded animal left to die. He stood and opened the door. Just as he stepped into the hall, someone barreled into him with enough force to knock him to the ground. Spirit rubbed at his head and noticed Eva sprawled on the ground, tears glistening on her cheeks. He could feel her sorrow and anger flowing toward him in waves.

Spirit leaned toward her and touched her shoulder. _Are you all right?  
_

Eva stared at him, as if seeing him for the very first time. Her face was red and streaked with tears. The lump in her throat had grown too big for her to swallow, her shoulders shook as she began to cry again. Without standing, Spirit drew the sobbing girl against his chest and held her gently, the tears soaking his coat front. He didn't mind. The white mask which served as a face emerged once more, the tiny turquoise eyes fixed upon Eva.

Spirit's ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps, but he could sense the person's fear and worry before he ever heard his approach. He looked up to see Don Wei hurry toward them and skid to a halt. His face was livid, and Spirit could feel the cold waves of hate aimed directly at him. Rakesh showed up a few moments later, calm and collected as ever.

Don stared down at the monster clutching his daughter, and his entire body trembling in rage. He marched forward, hands balled into fists, and said, "Get your hands _off her!_"

Don Wei's hatred was unlike anything Spirit had ever felt before, the only thing that came close to it was during his race against Eva. Spirit grew cold beneath Don's black glare, and he drew Eva closer to him, his shoulders hunched and his back turned toward the angry human. He squinted his eyes shut and awaited the impending blows, determined to protect Eva from her father's rage, even if it meant shielding her with his own body. Eva clung even tighter, her fingers buried in the fabric of Spirit's coat.

Rakesh clapped Don on the shoulder. "Calm yourself; can't you see that you are terrifying your own daughter?"

Don whirled around. "You stay out of this! That _thing_ murdered my wife, and now it wants my only child!"

"Spirit did not murder Maya. He tried to save her life the day of her crash." Rakesh raised his arm, his finger leveled at Don Wei's chest. "The only one responsible for Maya's death was _you_."

Something snapped inside Don Wei. He could feel it, like a vein bursting open, and all his hate and anger flowed into his right hand. He swung and hit Rakesh in the face with a vicious right hook, the force of which caused Rakesh to stagger and slam into the wall. He leaned heavily on his shoulder, gingerly touched his lip, held his bloodstained fingertips to his eyes. Don was only slightly surprised to see that Rakesh's blood was as red as any human's. What surprised him more was that fact that Rakesh grinned at him and laughed, as if Don were the butt of some joke. Rakesh staggered forward and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Look at yourself," Rakesh said. His words had become daggers, and he wielded them with the same finesse as a practiced swordsman. "Pathetic. You break down so easily, it's no wonder you were such an unfit parent."

Don was appalled by the sheer insolence in Rakesh's tone. Don knew that he had made a terrible mistake that no amount of penance could ever erase. He had spent everyday of the past year making up for lost time, trying to put the past behind him while looking forward to the future, hand in hand with his daughter. And now this stranger, this interloper, dared to accuse him of being a failure as a father.

"Shut your mouth!" Don's fist was still clenched, the knuckles cut and bleeding, ready to strike again. "What do you know about parenting? You have no idea what I've suffered!"

"I cannot fathom why Maya would fall in love with such a weak and pathetic creature." Rakesh took immense pleasure in seeing the pained look in Don's eyes as his words stabbed into his heart. "She deserved better. She sacrificed everything for you, _everything_ for your sake. And in that way, she also sealed her fate and doomed herself to die as a mortal woman." He grinned as he gave the dagger in Don's heart another cruel twist. "And you shamed her sacrifice by throwing away the only link to your beloved wife: your own daughter, Eva!"

A clear but trembling voice cut through the air. "Rakesh ... that's enough."

The Lunarian gazed past Don and saw Eva slowly stand. Don turned toward his daughter, his quarrel with Rakesh forgotten, for the moment. She rubbed the sleeve of her pink jacket across her eyes, her cheeks flushed, and sniffed a little. She stared at both men, her face carefully composed, but her eyes still glistened with moisture.

"Eva ..." Rakesh had been so absorbed in his argument with Don that he had completely forgotten about her. Spirit got to his feet and stood protectively behind her.

"I don't know if what you told me about Mom is true." Eva paused as her voice hitched. "But this isn't what she would have wanted."

Rakesh bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me, Eva. I know the truth can be painful, but if you would only listen--"

"I need some time alone now." She clutched at the dog tags beneath her shirt, drawing strength from them. "Just please, don't fight anymore. It makes everything worse."

"I understand. I will take my leave. Please, get some rest."

Father and daughter looked at one another, not knowing what to say. Don unclenched his fist and watched as Eva turned her back on him and entered her cabin, the door closing shut with a note of finality. Rakesh gave Don one final, solemn look before walking past and entered his cabin. That left Don alone with Spirit; he gave the Fihlz a hard look, but remained silent. Don turned on his heel and stalked toward his own cabin while rubbing at his injured hand.

Spirit gazed at Don Wei's retreating back. He wanted to reach forward and touch him, to show him the truth of Maya's death, but there was still too much anger in the human's heart. Spirit shook his head sadly and followed Rakesh into the cabin.

Don entered his room and practically collapsed on the edge of the bed. He was glad that Rick was absent. He couldn't bring himself to talk to him about what had happened, not yet. Rick would find out eventually; he was always good at sensing Don's moods and temper. Don leaned forward, his hands hanging between his knees and stared solemnly at the wedding band. He lifted his hand and watched as the light reflected off the golden ring. He was surprised to see a droplet of water splash on the back of his hand, and he realized that he was crying. Don covered his face with both hands and wept.

Meanwhile, Eva sat on her bed with the jewelry box she received for her birthday placed on her knees. She ran a hand over the worn surface and slowly opened the latch. She pulled out the old photo from the time her family had went to the park and got ice cream. Eva held it reverently in both hands and studied the three smiling figures, as if she could somehow discover the answers to these new questions burning in her mind.

_Mom,_ she thought. _I wish you were here with me ..._

As she looked at Maya's face, so full of life and hope, she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks once more, and hastily returned the photo to its box. She buried her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Welcome to Nourasia!

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Eleven: Welcome to Nourasia!** by Queenbean3

A human wall rose up before her, blocking her view of the two ships on the racetrack. Little Eva Wei stood up in her seat. "Here they come, daddy," she said happily, her tiny hands balled into chubby fists. "I can't see!"

Young Don Wei smiled and leaned down to pick up his daughter. "Okay, Eva, time for a piggy back." He scooped her up easily and lifted her onto his shoulders. "There, is that better?"

Eva began to bounce with excitement. "Yes! I can see her! She's winning, she's winning!"

The sleek white star-racer was pulling ahead of the winged black one as they both rounded the curve. Just then the left reactor of the white ship exploded, engulfing it in a ball of flame. It seemed to move in slow motion as it shot past the stands and finally crashed into the opposite side of the track.

The entire stadium was silent and still. Slowly, Eva's young mind began to comprehend what had just happened. Mommy had crashed. But Mommy never crashed. Mommy was the best. Nothing could ever happen to her.

Eva scrambled down from her father's shoulders and began to run. His calls for her to stop only drove the child to run faster, all the way down to the racetrack and the smoldering wreck. Her lungs were burning; the air stank of burning fuel and metal, heat and smoke stung her eyes, but she did not stop. Mommy had crashed. But Mommy never crashed. Nothing could ever happen to her.

A huge black figure loomed over the wreck like a vulture. Eva froze, her heart pounding in her ears. This creature was not the tall slender Phil pilot from before, the one with the chilling gaze and W-shaped torso. No, this creature was many times larger and wider, towering over the small child like a mountain. Monstrous spider legs were folded against his back in the shape of wings. As he turned, she saw his face was like that of some hideous bird. Two crimson eyes pierced her chest and a beaked mouth parted in a horrid grin. When he spoke his voice penetrated her soul, though his mouth did not move.

_So, we meet again, my faithful pawn._

Eva's voice trembled. "Wh-where's my mommy?"

The creature chuckled low and sinister. _Your mother is gone. I am all that remains._ He extended a long bony hand bigger than she was. _Come, Eva, it is time for you to return home._

She shrank back. "No ..."

_Come home, Eva. Return to me..._

The creature's long tarantula legs fanned out behind him as he advanced on her. His clawed fingers reached out to grab her, only inches away from her face. Eva crumpled to the ground in a little shivering ball and hid her face in her hands, hoping the monster would disappear if only she couldn't see him. "No! Go away! _Mommy!_"

Something bright flashed behind her, consuming everything in golden light. The giant creature screeched in fury and shattered like glass. The stadium, the racetrack, the burning ship, all broken into a million pieces. Then all was dark. The only sound left was Eva's muffled whimpers as her tears soaked into the folds of her pale pink dress.

"Shhh ..." A pair of strong arms lifted her up off the ground and held her close to a warm body. "Don't cry. The scary monster is gone now."

Eva sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. Her vision was still blurred by tears but she could make out a human face looking down at her, surrounded by light.

"Mommy?" she said hopefully.

The figure's head shook from side to side. "Sorry. I'm not your mother. You remember me, don't you? Your partner, Jordan?"

"Jordan?" That name sounded so familiar. Eva squinted to study the details of the face; a strong jaw, thick brows, bronze skin and amber eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips. "Jordan!"

He grinned. One bright finger stroked her soft pink cheek. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you were when you were little? I could get used to seeing you like this."

His kind words and soft touch caused Eva's fear to subside. Now she understood what was happening. She had been caught up in a nightmare, reliving her most traumatic memory. But now that Jordan was here she was safe, and her thoughts were under her control again.

Slowly, scenery began to appear from the darkness. First a reddish orange sky swept overhead, then an ocean and a sandy beach spread beneath. A high cliff rose up behind them and white shorebirds fluttered overhead on four wings instead of two.

Jordan recognized the landscape immediately. It was part of the racetrack on the planet, Alwas. He and Eva had flown across this beach in the Whizzing Arrow many times during the pre-selections of the Great Race. He had several memories of this place but there was only one time they had come here at sunset. How strange Eva hadn't forgotten about that day after all this time.

She was no longer in the form of a child. The pure and innocent little girl had transformed into a teenager again, the brave and beautiful pilot who was his partner. Jordan couldn't help blushing slightly as he placed her on the ground.

Eva wiped her face on her sleeve. "Thanks for coming, Jordan. For a minute there I thought something horrible was gonna happen."

Jordan frowned slightly. "Canaletto's growing stronger. He's trying to get you to let your guard down, attack you when you're most vulnerable." He smiled again. "But don't worry. As long as I'm here he can't touch you."

Eva knelt down and picked up a smooth gray stone. As she weighed it in her hand a soft breeze blew against her face, carrying a salty smell with it. Birds called overhead and orange sunlight danced on the surface of the waves. But in spite of the peaceful ambiance she still felt troubled.

She stared at her rock for a moment before giving voice to her thoughts. "Jordan … Did you know the truth about my mother?"

He thought very hard before giving his answer. "Yes."

Waves lapped against the shore. More bird calls. Eva stared at her rock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you."

More waves. More bird calls.

"You should have told me."

"Rakesh wanted to tell you himself."

Eva flung the stone as if she were aiming for the white-haired man's head. The waves swallowed it up in one gulp.

Jordan scratched his head, struggling to come up with something helpful to say. "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. He's not such a bad guy, he's just not a People Person."

She continued to stare at the water with her fists clenched at her sides. "That's a nice way of calling him a jerk. I don't believe my mom was _ever_ friends with someone like him."

"He told you the truth, Eva. Rakesh wouldn't lie about something so important."

"But my mom would."

The waves crashed against the rocks as birds screeched overhead. Jordan stared at Eva, her body limned in crimson light from the setting sun. Her shadow stretched long and black behind her against the sand.

"Eva…"

Her eyes flashed as she rounded on him. "She _lied!_ My mother _lied _to me, Jordan. Dad and I had no idea who she really was, and now we're _losing_ her all over again."

Trembling with anger she bent down and picked up another rock. He shrank back in fear, thinking she meant to throw it at him, but she flung it out into the ocean instead. The minute it vanished into the water her fury dissipated into emptiness.

She bowed her head and stared at the sand beneath her feet. Tears stung behind her eyes and her nose tingled. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to have a family now. Life was finally supposed to be normal. But everything she had fought so hard to gain was slipping through her fingers. She couldn't stand to lose it all … not again …

His long shining fingers brushed against her tattooed cheeks. She shuddered, surprised by how solid something intangible could feel. Heat flowed through her face but she was unsure if it came from his body or hers. His smile glowed with warmth and light that rivaled the sun itself.

"Eva," he said softly. "You're not losing anything. Your mom _loves_ you, and that's never going to change." He brushed the bangs away from her eyes to look into their crimson depths. "You don't need to find all the answers right away. There's plenty of time for that after you get to Nourasia."

Eva's eyes grew wide in remembrance. In an instant, she forgot her troubles and her face lit up with a joyful grin. "That's right! I'm supposed to see Aikka today!"

"Yeah, he'll be happy to see you again." Jordan's hands moved away from her face as he stood up straight. His eyes focused on the ground, his smile dimmed somewhat. Even though he was visiting her right now, a dream was still a dream. Once again, he was envying Aikka. The Nourasian would be with Eva long before him.

As if sensing his thoughts, she clasped his large hands and squeezed them tightly in hers. They were billions of light years away, but they still felt so strong and solid. "Hang in there, partner," she said, smiling with all the tenderness she felt. "In a few more days it'll be just like old times."

Jordan couldn't bring himself to tell her that she was wrong. Things would never be like old times, not even when they were on the same world again. He frowned, listening to a sound she couldn't hear. His broad shoulders sagged. "I have to go."

She clutched his hands tighter, but they were already starting to fade. "You just got here. Can't you stay a little longer?"

He shook his head. "When Oban calls me, I have to go back. And you need to wake up now. Your ship just reached Nourasia."

Eva wasn't ready to leave her partner so soon. There was still so much to say and so many questions to ask. She hung her head and stared at the sand on her shoes. "Jordan, I … I don't want you to go yet."

"We can still meet like this, in our dreams. And while you're awake you've got these." He hooked a finger through the metal chain around her neck. "Hang in there, partner. You're almost there."

He placed his hand on her forehead and the imagery melted. Singing voices filled her mind, the familiar droning chant of the creatures of Oban. Then she was back in her room on the Crog warship, curled up in a ball and clutching a pillow to her face.

Eva lifted her head and sat up, the tags sliding loosely beneath her shirt, and looked out the window. How long had she been asleep? Was that hazy blue glow coming from a planet? She stood up and went to the high window, standing on a stack of textbooks to reach the ledge.

Outside was a massive blue sphere with patches of green continents and white clouds. Two moons drifted peacefully in the vast cosmic ocean. She pressed her forehead against the glass in awe. This was Nourasia, home of Prince Aikka. No, he was no longer a prince, but a king now. Had it really been a whole year since she said goodbye to her best friend?

She heard a rustling noise and saw the white rabbit waking from a nap in her cage. "This is it, Misha," Eva said. "We're here! Finally, I'll get to keep my promise to visit Aikka's kingdom. I'm sure you'll like it, too."

The rabbit blinked and twitched her whiskers. Eva smiled and looked back at the world below imagining what wonders awaited her there. She suddenly spotted her reflection in the glass and froze. Black and red strands of hair stuck out in odd directions and her goggles were slanted at a drunken angle.

"Ahh! I can't go down there looking like this!" Diving for her duffle bag, she scooped out a small make-up kit and hairbrush. In just five and half minutes she looked presentable again and began shoving all her belongings into the bag.

Soon there was a heavy pounding on the door. When she answered, Rush was standing in the hall holding multiple bags and suitcases. "Hello, Molly!" the giant bearded alien said. "I've come to help with your luggage!"

Eva noted the bandages on his thickly muscled arm with concern. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Rush? Your wounds aren't healed yet."

"Hah! It'll take more than that to slow me down!" He lumbered into the room, hoisting both her duffel bag and the rabbit cage onto one hairy shoulder.

Eva followed him back into the corridor with her schoolbag and noticed he was humming. "It's nice to see you in a good mood again, Rush. You're not yourself when you're unhappy."

"I'll be even happier once we get off this ship! Being here has drained my ram's horn to the last drop. Nourasian hospitality is just what I need to fill it up again."

"I know what you mean." Eva said, picking up her pace to keep up with him. "It's been a rough trip for me, too. It'll be nice to see some friendly faces again."

They followed the corridors to the same hangar where they had first docked their escape ship. The humans and the alien Guardians were already gathered around a small red and gray vessel. Crog mechanics bustled around it, making last minute checks on the ship. They brushed off the questions from the human mechanics and ignored Para-Dice's rude criticisms of their technology. Kratos's booming commands were the only sound that mattered.

While Rush took the baggage and Misha to the ship's cargo hold, Eva greeted her teammates. Don looked at his daughter with some concern, but she smiled at him brightly to show she was no longer upset. Spirit was standing some feet away from the Weis and watched them closely, noting with some relief that Eva's emotions had become more stable. Don was a different story, as was Rakesh. Both men were bristling with negative vibes even as they kept their distance from one another.

Once the ship was ready, everyone boarded. Kratos took the controls at the cockpit, leaving the Guardians to choose their own seats. Soon the hangar doors opened and the small craft was speeding through space, the huge bluish-green sphere growing larger by the minute. Eva sat by a window with Don on her right and Rick in the aisle seat. Naturally their chairs were all Crog-sized and the seatbelts had to be tightened up.

Eva fiddled with the buckle on her seatbelt and kept checking her hair in her compact mirror to make sure it still looked just the way she wanted it. She actually caught Rick staring at her, and she quickly averted her eyes from his.

"You look fine, Little Mouse," he said, thankfully not ruffling her perfect hair. "I'm sure King Aikka will think you look beautiful, no matter what you're wearing."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of her friend. "You think so?"

Rick nodded. "Trust me. I know about these things."

Don Wei gave a sidelong glance at Rick, as if he'd rather change the subject. "Ahem … Eva, I know that you're excited to see … your friend, after all this time, but remember he is the king now, and we should conduct ourselves accordingly, all right?"

"Whatever you say, Dad," Eva said with a wink.

There was a slight shudder as the ship penetrated the atmosphere and made its descent. The sky slowly changed color from black to the pale azure. As they broke through the cloud cover Eva gazed in wonder at the scenery. The vast forest seemed to cover the entire continent, broken only by white-capped mountains and winding rivers. Interspersed at various intervals were patches of farmland and rice patties, and connecting them all were dusty brown roads.

Kratos soon found a suitable landing spot near a lake surrounded by even more forest. It was a rundown airfield, a ruin leftover from when the Crogs had attempted to bring industrialize the medieval world. Years after they had cut down the trees and paved over the soil with asphalt and concrete, the forest worked to reclaim what had been taken from it. Moss and lichen crept up the crumbling control tower, and grass sprouted between the various cracks and chinks in the cement. Kratos lowered the ship down to the cracked tarmac, cut the engines, and soon the hatch opened with a slight hiss.

Para-Dice sprang from her seat with a cheer. She had been impatiently kicking Stan and Koji's seats the whole way waiting for the ship to land. "Yes, finally solid ground. Hello, Nourasia!"

Before anyone could say anything she bounded down the aisle on all fours. She stopped short at the top of the ramp. Dozens of Nourasian Knights mounted on giant beetles had the ship surrounded. They were all dressed in the white uniforms and leather armor, their faces hidden behind bronze masks. The hollow eyes stared at her coldly and dozens of bowstrings were pulled taut.

Only the captain spoke. "Walk forward slowly with your hands in the air. Call out your comrades, and make no sudden moves."

Para-Dice was too frightened to make her usual sassy retort. She held up her paws, tried to keep her knees from knocking, and swallowed hard as she called back into the ship. "Uh, guys? We've got company!"

The Earth Team came out next and held up their hands, followed closely by Rush with Spirit and Rakesh. Kratos was the last to emerge and the only one who did not raise his hands. The huge beetles immediately started to screech and hiss, angrily clacking their mandibles at the Crog.

Rush muttered under his breath. "So much for the warm welcome."

Eva stood close to Don and whispered nervously to him. "What's going on? Where's Aikka?"

The Nourasian captain barked at her. "Silence, human! How dare you bring our most hated enemies back to our world?"

Don moved to defend his daughter, staying very calm and stern. "That was not her decision. If you really want to know, you should ask the Avatar. He is the one that sent us all here."

The captain did not reply and aimed his crystal-tipped arrow at Kratos. "Where are the rest of your 'friends,' Crog?"

Kratos narrowed his eyes at the masked knight. "There are no other Crogs here. Search the ship if you don't believe me."

The captain dismounted and began to approach the group. Eva's heart rate sped up. This was really not good.

Suddenly, there was a familiar screech and the rapid beating of wings. A single large beetle dropped down from the sky and landed heavily on the asphalt. The knights quickly urged their mounts to scuttle aside, making a path for the new arrival. Eva recognized them immediately. The beetle was G'dar and its rider was Aikka, who looked none too happy with what he saw.

The young king fixed the captain with a hard stare. "Vidar! What is the meaning of this? Did I not say that these people are my honored guests?" He waved his arm to the other knights. "Put up your weapons, all of you!" They reluctantly obeyed and slowly lowered their bows. All the Guardians dropped their arms with relief.

Vidar removed his mask, revealing black hair and purple eyes. "Your highness, what are we to do with _that_ one?" he said, glancing at Kratos.

"He is one of my Guardians," Aikka said as he dismounted. "You shall treat him with as much respect as the others." He approached the group and bowed to them in apology. "I apologize for the rough reception. I was too busy making last minute preparations to accompany my knights."

As the leader of his team, Don Wei took the initiative to bow back to the king. "Thank you, your highness. We are all truly honored to be here."

Eva couldn't take her eyes off the king. In the year they were apart Aikka had grown in stature and good looks. He was slightly taller, his shoulders a little broader, and his delicate elfish features had become firmed by maturity. He looked every bit the king he was.

She wanted to be the next to greet him, but suddenly Rush shoved his way past the humans. To everyone's shock he lifted the royal Nourasian off the ground and squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Good to see you again, King Aikka! It's been so long since we met on Alwas, and you haven't been to Byrus in ages. You're not avoiding us, are you?"

Once he was released, the king cleared his throat and smoothed his rumpled tunic. "It is good to see you as well, Rush," he said with a tranquil smile. "And no, I have not been avoiding Byrus. Ruling a kingdom takes up much of one's time, you know." Rush gave a jovial laugh that stank of beer and meat then slapped the king on the back. Aikka thanked his trained reflexes for keeping him from falling flat on his face.

Finally his eyes settled on Eva, who felt her heart stop for a moment. Glowing with charisma he made a graceful bow. "Welcome to Nourasia, Molly. You are the most honored of all my guests. It is a pleasure to have you here."

Eva smiled back at him brightly, feeling somewhat warmer than before. "It's really good to see you again, Aikka." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Vidar and the other knights glaring at her. She quickly corrected herself and bowed stiffly. "I mean, your majesty!"

Aikka shook his head. "There is no need for such formalities between friends. You may address me simply as 'Aikka', if you wish."

_Maybe when your knights aren't glaring daggers at me,_ she thought. _ Boy, if looks could kill._ She gestured to her friends. "You've met my dad and my team before, and you know the rest of my Guardians, right?"

He greeted them all with another graceful bow. "I welcome you all to my kingdom. I hope that you will find your stay here pleasant. But before you can enter the Holy City, you must all first be purified." Seeing the confused looks on his guests' faces Aikka continued. "We Nourasians have a strict tradition of preventing foreigners from entering the Holy City. Before you may enter Dol you must cleanse away the filth of the outside world in our sacred hot springs."

Eva brightened up again. "Oh wow! I've never been to a hot spring before."

"Then you are in for a treat," Aikka said with a smile.

Soon the group was airborne once more, carried on the backs of the Nourasian Knights' beetles. G'dar recognized Eva as soon as she touched him and was more than happy to let her ride him again. Eva sat behind the king with her arms wrapped around his waist as they skimmed above the treetops. She felt her cares melting away, comforted by his familiar company and the joy of flight.

"You will find the Shrine of the Sacred Mirror most relaxing," Aikka said. "My fiancée shall accompany you and guide you through the ritual."

Eva had been admiring the scenery until he mentioned this. Her head jerked around in surprise. "Fiancée?"

He nodded. "Yes. I am engaged to the Lady Runa of the East Heaven Kingdom. We are to be wed sometime this year."

Eva was bewildered by how calmly he said this. Aikka seemed no older than herself, and she could not imagine getting married at such a young age. But then again he was royalty, and his culture was very different from hers.

"Wow, I had no idea you were engaged," she said. "Congratulations! You'll invite me to the wedding, right? It's a good excuse to come back again."

Aikka was quiet for a moment before he answered her. "Of course. Anything for a friend."

Finally, the small fleet of beetles arrived at a large wooden building, the architecture resembled that of a bathhouse in Japan. Trees, mountains and rocky outcroppings surrounded the place where the sacred waters originated. Standing before the building was a group of women, the first Nourasian females Eva had ever seen. Aikka brought G'dar down for a landing and helped her dismount. As the rest of the knights landed their mounts, the women began to approach. Eva was stunned by just how beautiful they all were with their flawless copper skin and clean white dresses.

Behind her Eva could hear Stan murmuring to Koji, "I hope this is one of those co-ed baths I've heard about."

One of the Nourasian women stepped forward, an auburn haired maiden wearing a headpiece similar to the king's. She bowed elegantly and spoke in a light, airy voice. "Welcome, honored guests. I am Lady Runa." Straightening up she laid her sea green eyes on Eva and smiled. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Molly. His majesty has told me much about you."

Eva managed to smile back despite her self-consciousness. Surrounded by these refined and gorgeous women, she felt like an ugly duckling. No wonder this girl was to be Aikka's future wife.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Runa," she said, not feeling quite as confident as she sounded.

Before the Nourasian girl could reply, she was interrupted by the frightened squeals of her maids. They were being pushed and shoved aside by two very unladylike women. Eva's eyes widened in horror. She'd recognize those gruesome grins anywhere.

"Well, well, well," the winged woman said, folding her arms across an ample bosom. "If it isn't Molly, Champion of Oban. Long time no see, little girl."

Eva was too shocked to say anything in reply, as was the rest of her team. Finally Stan broke the silence. "No way, no freakin' way!" He pointed a finger violently at the Inna women. "What are _those_ two doing here?"

Ning placed her hands on her hips. "We're guarding the king, of course. Now we'll be guarding Molly, as well. And who exactly are you, little man?"

Koji took a brave step forward, trembling with a mix of fear and anger. "We're Guardians, too!"

Both women burst into raucous laughter. Stan clenched his fists, his face livid. "Shut up! We're Eva's friends. You two tried to _kill _her and you tore the _Whizzing Arrow_ to shreds."

"Kill?" Ning said, arching her brows upward. "Don't be stupid, human. Killing her would've gotten us disqualified. We just wanted to give your team a scare and disable your ship."

Skun grinned evilly at the men and flexed her fingers. "If you've got a problem with us being here, we can show you what killing really looks like."

"There will be no need for that," Runa said, placing herself squarely between the men and women. "We will separate into groups by gender. If all the men will follow his majesty, I will lead the ladies. Then the purification ritual will begin."

She looked up at the Inna. She was still terrified of them and had not planned on them joining her at the shrine, but as the hostess she had to stay calm and keep herself in charge. "Ning and Skun, you have already performed the purification ritual. There is no need for you to repeat it."

"Nah, we'll stick around." Skun said. "We need to get caught up with Molly and start bonding with her new friend." Both women flashed their fangs at Para-Dice, who looked just as nervous and confused as Eva.

With some reluctance, the Earth Team and the other Guardians followed King Aikka into the shrine. Eva was left alone with the alien women and stayed as close to Runa as possible. Para-Dice was close on her heels, glancing over her shoulder at Ning and Skun, who just kept on grinning. Eva wondered how she'd ever be able to relax with those two around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for chapter 12 for fun at the hot springs!


	13. Chapter 12: Naughty Like Ning and Skun

Author's Note: Characters and concepts are the creative property of Savin Yeatman-Eiffel and Sav! the World Productions.

This is a collaborative work between me and Queenbean3.

**Chapter Twelve: Naughty Like Ning and Skun** by MasterOfThePen

Eva stepped out of the small changing room, her short hair pinned above her neck with a few well-placed hair clips. The chain of dog tags remained around her neck, hidden beneath a long white towel that was wrapped around her middle. Her clothing was folded neatly in a small basket and tucked away in a cubby inside the changing room.

"Okay, now what?" Eva said, feeling naked despite the warm towel protecting her modesty.

"Now, we will begin the purification ritual." Runa said. She emerged from one of the changing rooms, her long auburn hair pinned into two buns on either side of her head while the rest was pulled into a loose ponytail. Her handmaidens waited silently, each one carrying a small bucket. The buckets each contained a cake of soap, a stiff bristled brush, and a soft washcloth.

"Yeah, yeah, we've already done this before." Skun said. She and her sister emerged from the changing rooms with their towels hanging loosely on their shoulders. Eva quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks flushed at the Inna sisters' lack of modesty.

"We'll just take those and go on ahead." Ning said and took two of the buckets from the bewildered handmaidens. The two Inna laughed and proceeded down the tiled hallway.

"Um ..." Runa stared after the retreating Inna. She turned to Eva once more, a small smile on her face. "We'll leave them be. I do not think they will need further instruction."

"Para-Dice?" Eva knocked on the door of the changing room. "Are you ready yet?"

"Hang on!" she said. "It's not easy getting out of this exo-suit all by myself."

Eva and Runa exchanged confused looks. "Do you need any help?" Eva asked.

"I've got it, just give me a sec." There was some muffled grunting as the cat-girl struggled for a few more minutes. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Eva stood back from the door, not quite sure what to expect. She had never seen Para-Dice without her assortment of gadgets and mechanical accessories. Eva had been under the impression that perhaps the cat-girl was some kind of cyborg with robotic parts grafted to her body. She never imagined that they might be removable.

When the young computer prodigy finally stepped outside she was several inches shorter, lacking the added height her mechanical paws afforded her. She still possessed the same yellow eyes and catlike features displayed on the LCD screen of her helmet. Anatomically, she was no different from a normal human child, except for the addition of cat ears on top of her head, catlike paws, and a tail. Oddly enough, only her forearms, legs, and torso were covered in a thin layer of white fur.

Para-Dice pointed a claw-tipped finger at Eva. "What are you looking at?"

"Ah, nothing!" Eva waved a hand in front of her face.

"Well, now that you are both changed," Runa said. "We shall begin the purification ritual. Please, follow me."

Runa escorted her guests down the hall which was illuminated by small lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Eva noticed that the tiles beneath her feet were oddly warm. They emerged into a vast chamber decorated in colorful mosaics depicting scenes of nature, from snowy mountain ranges to foaming waterfalls. The entire chamber echoed with the sound of running water. Runa gestured toward the far wall. There were several wooden stools, each one placed before a bamboo pipe where water continually gushed down into a stone trough and flowed toward a drain at the end of the chamber. Ning and Skun were nowhere in sight.

"Here is where you will begin the process of cleansing the filth of the outside world," Runa said. "You have been provided with soap to wash yourselves with. If you need any assistance, feel free to ask any of my handmaidens."

Runa carefully removed her towel and sat down on one of the stools while her handmaidens proceeded to lather up the soap and wash her. One of the handmaidens filled the bucket with water from the pipe and rinsed the princess's body while the others scrubbed at her with brushes and soft towels.

"Would you like us to assist you?" One of the handmaidens addressed Eva with a pleasant smile.

"Uh ... No thank you," Eva said. "I think I can handle it." She tried not to blush and wondered how Runa could be so comfortable with all those women seeing her naked body.

"Very well," the handmaiden said with a small bow. She handed the bucket to Eva and stood at attention with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Eva sat down and stared at the wall, trying not to think about all the women staring at her backside. She let the towel fall to her feet and proceeded to rinse herself with the warm water flowing from the pipe. Para-Dice also began washing herself, not seeming quite as embarrassed as her human companion.

Suddenly the roars of an angry wild animal shook the room. All the women gasped and Eva dropped her scrub brush in fright. "W-what in the world was _that?"_

Para-Dice giggled knowingly. "Sounds like Kratos doesn't like his bath much."

There was more noise and some muffled shouting filtering through the walls. An irate Crog was heard arguing loudly with several other male voices. Gradually the noise tapered off to bitter mumbling and growling. As her maids huddled behind her Runa chewed her lower lip with concern. "Oh, dear. We've never had a Crog perform this ritual before. Molly, are you certain he won't hurt anyone?"

Eva scratched her head, smiling awkwardly. "I think so. He was pretty nice to me back on the ship, but I never tried to give him a bath."

"Crogs don't bathe, silly." Para-Dice said. She was rubbing herself with soap and smiling as if nothing was wrong. "They do so much fighting that they don't bother washing the grime off. What's the point when you're just gonna get all sweaty and bloody again?"

Eva shuddered in disgust. Now that she thought about it there had not been a shower in her room on Kratos's ship. Knowing this could be her last bath for several days motivated her to lather up again. Behind her one of the handmaidens whispered to another. "I hope they use the _strong_ soap on him."

After the three girls had properly cleaned themselves, Runa stood and wrapped the towel around her body once more. "Now you are ready to enter the hot springs," the princess said.

"Excuse me," Eva said somewhat timidly. "Why did we have to wash _before_ getting into the bath? Wouldn't it make more sense to just bathe in the hot springs?"

Runa put a delicate hand to her mouth in shock. "Goodness, no! With all the filth from so many people stewing in the same water no one could _possibly_ get clean."

"Oh, I see." Eva blushed a little and Para-Dice snickered.

Runa smiled and took Eva's hand, hoping to make her feel comfortable. "It is only natural that an outsider may find some of our customs rather strange. But not to worry, now the second half of the ritual may begin. I am sure that you will find it quite relaxing."

The princess led her guests outside the bathhouse to where the springs were. Hot water bubbled up from crevasses deep beneath the earth and pooled in a shallow depression formed of grey stone. Massive boulders lined the edge of the spring and there were a few smooth stones situated in the middle of the pool where people could sit. A wooden fence made of bamboo divided the pool into two sections. Ning and Skun were already seated waist-deep in the water, drinking from glass bottles and laughing about something.

Eva kept the towel wrapped tightly around her and stepped into the water, sinking up to her neck. "Ah ... That feels _so_ good ..." She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. "This is the good life! Wonder if Dad would let us vacation at some hot springs during winter break?"

Runa stepped into the bath, beaming. "I am pleased that you enjoy them so much."

"What're those for?" Para-Dice pointed to some large wooden trays floating in the pool. Each tray bore a teapot and an assortment of cups, bottles and pastries arranged neatly on squares of silk fabric.

"They are for refreshments," Runa said and pulled one of the trays closer. "Would you care to try some rice wine?"

"I'm under-age, actually," Para-Dice said. "But those cakes look really tasty!" She snatched two of them and gobbled them up greedily.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join in," Skun said. "Took ya'll long enough to get cleaned up." She waded toward the three girls. Her bone white skin was glistening with moisture, shamelessly unconcealed.

"We were afraid that we'd have to bathe alone." Ning said and took another pull from the bottle of rice wine. Like her sister, she flaunted the smooth curves of her body by refusing to wear a towel.

Para-Dice grabbed a few more cakes before slinking away. She didn't want to stay too close to the Inna sisters if she could avoid it. Even Eva shied away from the approaching women. Runa smiled nervously, hoping to put her guests at ease.

"Well," Runa said, "this was Eva and Para-Dice's first time participating in the purification ritual, so it took a little longer than expected."

Skun grinned evilly and sidled closer to Runa. The Nourasian princess tried to move away, but Ning blocked her escape. Not only was such a lack of respect for one's personal space considered rude, but it made Runa feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Wearing a towel in the bath, Princess?" Ning said.

"Looks like someone has issues with her bust size!" Skun cackled along with her sister. Runa hunched her shoulders and clutched at her towel with both hands. She wished desperately that Aikka were here. The Inna sisters wouldn't act so disrespectfully in his presence.

Eva managed to muster up enough courage to stand up for the meek princess. "Hey! Leave her alone, you two."

The two Inna whipped around, and she felt that she had just attracted the attention of two hungry predators. "Why look, Ning. Molly is wearing a towel in the bath, too!"

"Why yes, she certainly is. Could it be that she's insecure about her bust size, as well?" Ning said.

Skun raised her hands, fingers tipped with razor nails painted with crimson polish. "Let's find out."

The Inna sisters advanced on their prey, grinning wickedly.

"H-hey! W-what are you doing?" Eva clutched at her towel as the Inna sisters closed in, their hands grasping for her. She tried to back away, but she bumped into a huge boulder and had nowhere else to go.

"Enough!" A clear voice rang out across the bath. Ning and Skun turned around, confused expressions on their faces.

Runa glared at them, hands on her hips. "I will not tolerate your rudeness any longer. You two are Molly's Guardians, and owe her your respect." She pointed at them. "Shame on you both! Apologize immediately, or leave this pool at once."

The Inna sisters stared blankly at the Nourasian princess. During their stay on Nourasia, they had never once heard Runa raise her voice. Eva was also shocked by the princess's angry outburst. Runa lowered her arms and stood silently, realizing that she had just lost her temper in front of Eva and her Guardians. _That is certainly not the way a princess should behave,_ she thought.

She quickly put on a charming smile, hands clasped over her breast and said sweetly, "Please?"

The Inna frowned, glassy eyes narrowed dangerously. For a moment, Runa thought that the Inna sisters would ignore her commands and continue to harass Eva.

"Whatever. I've had my fun anyway," Skun folded her arms over her chest.

"Guess we can't have any fun with these prudes, can we?" Ning said with a giggle.

Eva breathed a sigh of relief as Runa and Para-Dice joined her for tea and cakes. The Inna continued to drink rice wine and laugh raucously, but otherwise made no more attempts to snatch at Eva's towel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aikka had demonstrated the purification ritual to his guests and led them outside to the hot spring. Each of them wore a white towel wrapped around their waist, to prevent any undue embarrassment. Rick sank into the water and sighed. He still wore his sunglasses and his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back against a smooth boulder.

Don Wei sat down beside Rick, leaning back with his eyes closed. "Ahh ... I think I can feel the stress dissolving ..." Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed that the ache in his joints subsided as soon as he entered the water.

"It has been said that the sacred hot springs possess medicinal properties," Aikka said. "We believe it is due to the power of our sacred guardian which bestows the waters with these benefits."

"I can see why these hot springs would be considered sacred," Rakesh said as he slipped into the water and smiled. "I feel rejuvenated already." His hair was braided and pinned above his neck.

Spirit entered, silent as always, and leaned his head against the edge of the pool. A wet rag was folded over his brow, and despite his lack of a face, he seemed very peaceful. One would wonder if he had simply fallen asleep.

Stan practically dove into the pool and treaded water toward the floating tray with rice wine. "Now this is what I call hospitality!" He popped open the bottle and started chugging. Koji followed behind much more calmly, wiping the fog from his glasses.

Kratos sat down in the pool, the water barely going up to his hips, grumbling in resentment. The cleansing part of the ritual had been a miserable experience for him. The Nourasians had considered him to be the filthiest of their guests, both physically and spiritually, and gone to extra lengths to clean him up. As soon as he stepped from the change room he was ambushed by servants wielding stinging soap and rough brushes. They scrubbed at his thick black skin so hard that it began to peel. His only comfort was that none of his men were around to see him suffer such humiliation. 

When Rush stepped in stepped in the water rose several inches. He waded toward Stan and the wine bottles. "Quit your belly-aching, Crog. Why don't you have something to drink? It'll take your mind off things." He popped open another bottle of rice wine and chinked his bottle against Stan's and both drank heartily. 

"Hmph. Might as well." He waded toward them and popped open a bottle of his own. 

"Please, feel free to partake of whatever you like," Aikka said. His hair was still bound in three pigtails, the crown helping to keep his hair in place. "Dinner will be served late this evening, so no need to worry about spoiling your appetite." He seated himself between Don and Rakesh, and pulled a tray laden with tea and cakes toward him. He poured some into a clay cup and offered it to Rick. 

"I gotta hand it to you, your majesty," Rick said. He took a sip of tea. "You really know how to spoil your guests. We're gonna have a hard time leaving this place."

Rush had wrapped his huge arm around Stan as they swayed back and forth, singing, "W-I-N-E, that's how you spell 'hospitality'!" They burst out laughing and chinked their bottles together before gulping down more wine. Kratos refused to sing along, but he seemed to be loosening up. His ears drooped in a relaxed manner as the wine began to take effect. 

"Hey, be careful how much you drink, Stan!" Koji said, approaching cautiously. "You're embarrassing when you're drunk!" 

Stan grinned, his face flushed from the wine and the heat of the bath. "Come on! Don't be such a spoil-sport." He waved the half-empty bottle in Koji's direction. "There's plenty to go around. C'mere and have a drink." 

Koji shook his head. "No thanks, pal. At least one of us has to stay sober. We're supposed to be acting as representatives of Earth."

"Just as long as you drink in moderation," Rakesh said, "there's nothing wrong with a little alcohol." He poured some wine into a porcelain saucer and offered it to Don Wei with a grin. "Here, try some. It will put some color in those sallow cheeks of yours." 

Don narrowed his eyes. "I make it a point not to accept drinks from strangers." 

Rakesh seemed to take no offense and downed the offered wine. "Suit yourself, but I would not offend your host if I were you." 

"Don't pay any attention to him, Don," Rick said. He didn't know what had happened between the two men before, but he could clearly sense that the friction between them had gotten worse. "Just ignore him and try to loosen up." He offered his own wine to Don.

The race manager took the tiny saucer and quickly downed its contents. He felt he deserved a stiff drink after being forced to deal with such an insufferable man as Rakesh. The events of the day before were still fresh in his mind, and he had no wish to speak with the aloof Lunarian, if he could help it. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps Jordan was testing him, maybe getting his revenge for some past transgression. Sending them a Crog escort, the annoying prodigy from Weta, the vicious Inna sisters, not to mention Spirit and Rakesh ... Jordan must be laughing at him from atop his godly throne.

_If I had known this was going to happen,_ Don thought, _I might not have yelled at the boy so much._

Aikka quickly refilled the empty saucer, like a good host. He could sense the tension between the men seated beside him, and knew he would have to try and diffuse it in order to maintain a harmonious atmosphere. "I am honored to finally speak with the father of the Champion of the Great Race of Oban. I can see that you had a hand in shaping her into the person she is today." 

"She is growing up into a fine young woman … though I can't really take full credit for that." Don stared at his tired eyes reflected in the clear wine before gulping it down. 

"But you are her father. You trained her and offered her support during the race. A pilot with such amazing skills must have had a very special manager to teach her."

Don shook his head. "Eva inherited much of her mother's talent and skill. All I did was tell her how to use it." 

"Don't be so modest." Rick elbowed him gently. "All those 'Manager of the Year Awards' gotta count for something." 

An hour had passed as the men conversed and ate. During that time, Stan, Rush, and Kratos had become a bit tipsy after drinking so much rice wine. Koji could tell that despite being the color of water, the wine was anything but weak. Rush and Kratos were actually leaning against one another, swaying back and forth and laughing raucously. It was a rare and amusing sight. By the time they sobered up they'd deny the whole thing and be at each other's throats again.

Stan turned his empty wine bottle upside down, and shook out a few drops. "Awww ... It's all gone." The mechanic sighed and put the empty bottle on one of the floating trays. Just as he was about to grab another bottle, he heard the girls talking and giggling from behind the fence. A huge grin split his face and he waded toward the bamboo barrier separating the men's side of the bath from the women's. 

"Uh-oh." Koji recognized that devious grin. How many times had he seen his friend grin that way when he was about to flirt with some pretty girl? "Stan, don't even think about it!" 

"You know, I've been wondering what Para-Dice looks like under all that mechanical junk ..." Stan ran his hands across the fence, looking for any chinks between the slats that might prove suitable to use as a peep hole. 

Koji splashed toward his companion. "You what? She's only a child!" And almost as an afterthought. "And she's an alien!" 

"Come on! Aren't you the least bit curious?" 

"No ..." Koji said, which was a bit of a lie. "Besides, Eva's over there. She'd be mad if we saw her, and Don Wei would kill us!" Though he would never admit this to anyone, Koji was just as fascinated with the female form as any hot-blooded young man. He had actually caught himself imagining what it would be like to see Eva in her undergarments, but he lacked the courage and the self-respect to act on those baser impulses. Unfortunately, Stan did not possess the same level of self-restraint as his more conservative friend. 

Stan glanced at Koji conspiratorially and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh! Keep it down, I think he's nodding off anyways." 

"What about Rick? You know how protective he is of Eva ... and he's much bigger than Don Wei." With his muscular physique, Koji had no doubt that the ex-pilot could easily break either of the mechanics over his knee. He shuddered at the thought. 

"Pssssh! I could take him." Stan clambered onto a low boulder and stood on his tip-toes in an attempt to peek over the fence. 

"Are you crazy?" Koji sloshed toward his friend and made a grab for his legs. "Get down from there; you'll get yourself killed!" 

Stan danced out of reach. "Oh, like you don't wanna look at all those boobies ..."

While Rakesh and Aikka were busy engaged in conversation, and Don Wei starting to doze off, Rick was the only one to notice the two mechanics splashing around near the fence. He moved stealthily toward them, his huge shadow falling across them. 

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Rick said. "You two better not be doing what I think you're doing."   
Stan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Rick's voice. He waved his hands and grinned sheepishly. "I'm just gonna take a quick look, just to see what Para-Dice looks like without that freaky exo-suit. She _never_ takes that thing off!" 

Rick quirked an eyebrow in distaste. "You're a pedophile, and I'm pretty sure that's illegal on every planet." 

"I'm not a pedophile! I'm just curious, that's all. I mean, is she really a cat, or is she a human like us?" 

"If you're really that curious you can ask Eva about it afterward. Now get back in the water, both you!" Before either of the mechanics could react, Rick had wrapped his massive arms around their necks and dragged them into the water. 

"Leggo!" Stan said, struggling against Rick's grasp. "You never let me have any fun!" 

"Oww!" Koji said. "You're bruising my neck meat!" 

Aikka lowered his teacup and watched the mechanics struggle against Rick's powerful grip. He hadn't noticed the commotion, due to Rush and Kratos's rather loud laughter. Don Wei was snoring softly, his chin resting on his chest. Rakesh pointedly ignored everyone and slowly sipped his tea.

"Is everything all right over there?" Aikka asked. 

"Yeah, we're good," Rick said. "Everything's under control." He pulled the mechanics away while Stan flopped about like a stranded fish. 

"But, but, but ... I gotta see!" Stan said. "Runa looked like she was gonna pop out of her girdle, or whatever they wear under those dresses." 

"I didn't even do anything," Koji said, unable to keep the whiny note from his voice. "He's the one with the dirty mind. Let me go!" 

Rick grinned. "Dirty mind, huh? I'll fix that." He released Koji and dunked Stan's head underwater, scrubbing furiously at his skull with his knuckles. 

Stan popped back up, sputtering, "Oh, you're all a bunch of closet-perverts, and you know it." 

"You're the only one who's a pervert here," Koji said, pointing violently at the older mechanic. "I can't even count the number of pin-ups you've got on your walls." 

"I betcha anything even the cool Rick Thunderbolt has had dirty thoughts about his 'Little Mouse' and don't even try and lie about it!" 

Rick's eyebrows twitched violently. Only Stan would say something as ludicrous as that. The relationship between Rick and Eva was like that between a brother and sister, and he did not like the suggestion that there was anything more to it than that.

"You wanna fight, Stan? Because it sounds like you're just begging for me to rip your sideburns off." 

Stan hadn't expected Rick to react that way. He grinned evilly, thoroughly enjoying seeing the famous ex-pilot actually lose his cool for once. He decided to push it a little further and see just how long it would take before Rick finally lost it.

"Oh! Rick's gotta taste for jail-bait, does he?" Stan danced around, singing. "Rick likes Eva! Rick likes Eva!" 

Koji slowly backed away. Rick was growling, his hands balled into fists. For once, Koji was glad that he couldn't see Rick's eyes. He was probably glaring daggers at Stan at this point. 

"I'm warning you one last time, Stan ..." Rick cracked his knuckles for emphasis. 

The red-haired mechanic had no idea he was treading in dangerous territory, and continued to taunt the ex-pilot. "Hey, I'm just saying there's nothing wrong with wanting to peek at a girl's boobies. But you know, if you _didn't_ have dirty thoughts about Eva, you wouldn't be getting so worked up about it, now would you? Just admit it already!" 

"SHUT UP!" He lunged and grabbed Stan's head with both hands, forcing him underwater. 

Stan was caught completely off-guard by Rick's violent reaction. He barely had time to take a breath before being plunged underwater. He shoved his knee into Rick's gut, causing him to loosen his grip enough to allow Stan to resurface. He coughed and sputtered, his damp hair clinging to his forehead.

"You wanna fight, bad boy?" Stan said, his hands balled into fists. "All right, I'm gonna open a can of whoop-ass on you now!" He lunged forward with enough force to knock Rick backward. 

"Guys!" Koji practically shrieked. "Stop! Don't fight!"

The water frothed as the two men fought, their shouts ringing across the pool. Aikka immediately turned toward them, blue eyes widened in shock. Don snorted and sat bolt-upright, awakened from his sleep. Rakesh watched them silently, his brows furrowed, more annoyed than worried.

"So much for rest and relaxation," Rakesh said and heaved a sigh. He closed his eyes and sipped calmly from his teacup. 

Don Wei stood and waded toward the two men engaged in melee, Aikka close behind him. "What on Earth is going on here?"

The battle had grown so fierce that the women on the other side of the fence could hear. Eva paused in mid-sentence as she listened to the shouting and splashing from the men's side of the bath.

"Huh? What's going on over there?" she said. 

"Sounds like they're getting rowdy over there," Ning said. "How typical. Men just can't be in a group without picking fights with each other." 

"Someone ought to tell those boys to settle down," Skun said. She stood and waded purposefully toward the fence. She picked up a smooth rock the size of a baseball from among the assortment of loose rocks and pebbles strewn about the pool. Ning grinned and followed her sister toward the fence.

"What are you ..." Runa said, but trailed off when she realized the Inna sisters were ignoring her once again.

Skun pulled herself out of the water and leaned over the top of the fence, her breasts resting on the edge. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled long and loud. Rick and Stan froze in place and everyone turned their attention toward her. "Hey, you there! We're trying to relax over here, so knock it off." 

"Yes," Ning said, joining her sister. "We'd really appreciate some peace and quiet. You don't mind do you?" She noticed the flabbergasted looks on the men's faces and winked at them. Her sister certainly knew how to grab someone's attention. 

Stan was currently held in a headlock, but that didn't stop his eyes from popping out of his head at the sight of the naked Inna sisters. Koji stood gawking as well, his glasses fogging up as his face turned a bright shade of red. Don looked as if he were about to have a heart-attack, and Rick remained expressionless behind his shades. He stared for a bit, coughed, and turned his head away, releasing Stan in the process. Aikka struggled to keep a straight face, but even he couldn't keep the blood from rising to his cheeks. After all, he had never seen a naked woman before. 

"Um ... ladies," Aikka said and hoped that his voice remained steady. "This is the men's side of the bath. I'm afraid I must ask you to return to the woman's side immediately."

"Whoa ..." Stan said. "Those are some big boobies ..."

Skun growled. "Hello? My eyes are up here, buddy!" She threw the rock and hit Stan squarely on the head. The mechanic went cross-eyed before he fell backward into the water and sank below the surface. Skun watched the bubbles rippling to the surface in amusement. "Hn. Men. Such pigs, right sister?" 

"Oh, I dunno. I think the shrimpy one is sort of cute." Ning winked at Koji and blew him a kiss. Koji's eyes rolled up into his head as he fell over in a dead faint.

Skun grinned at Rick. "Aren't you going to save your friends?" He glanced at the bubbles rising rapidly to the surface as the mechanics continued to lose air.

"Yeah, I guess I should," Rick said after a moment of thought. "But after what they just put me through I think they deserve it." 

"Whatever, just keep it down now, or I'll bean you next, got it hot shot?" 

Rick gave her a sly grin. "Sure thing, pretty lady." He grudgingly heaved the two mechanics out of the water before they could drown. 

"Good boy." Skun disappeared behind the fence along with her sister. Eva and Runa blinked in astonishment while Para-Dice peeked at the Inna sisters from behind a boulder. 

"Um, was that really necessary?" Runa said. 

"Was what necessary?" Skun glared at the princess, hands on her hips. "Beaning that pervert, or showing off some skin?" 

"N-never mind ..." Runa sank lower into the water, not wanting to get into a confrontation with such a temperamental person. 

"Come on, you've got a nice set yourself." Skun approached the frightened princess with a devious grin on her face. "You should show them off more."

Her hands darted forward and squeezed Runa's breasts playfully. The princess shrieked and slapped Skun's hands away. Runa froze when she heard Aikka's voice through the fence, saying, "Runa? Is everything all right over there?" 

She managed to keep her voice level. "Er, yes, it is now, your highness! There will be no more problems!" She glared at the Inna sisters. "Will there?" 

"We'll be good ..." Skun said. "For now." 

"Say, what happened to the cat-girl?" Ning looked about the pool. "Did we scare her off?" 

"Come on out, Para-Dice," Eva waved toward the cat-girl hiding behind the boulder. "It's safe now." 

"No way!" Para-Dice shook her head emphatically and ducked behind the boulder once more. "I'm not coming anywhere near those monsters. They might try eating me!"_  
_

"Not likely," Skun said. "You're too stringy. Not enough meat on your bones. Now fuzz face on the other hand, he looks pretty meaty to me ..." 

Ning raised an eyebrow. "That guy you smacked with the rock? Blech, all that hair would stick in your teeth." 

"You know you have to shave a pig before you can eat it." She extended her nails and speared a teacake. Eva and Runa shuddered. Eva clearly remembered seeing those same nails rip through the hull of the _Arrow III_ as if it were made of paper. She hated to think what they could do to human flesh. 

"You're just joking about eating Stan, right?" Eva said. Skun chomped on her teacake and made no reply. Eva narrowed her eyes and fixed Skun with a pointed stare, bearing an eerie resemblance to her father. "I forbid you from eating my friends, got that?" 

Skun rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. But I can't promise I won't take a little nibble." She popped the rest of the teacake in her mouth and licked her lips. Ning giggled. 

Just then, one of Runa's handmaidens appeared at the entrance to the hot springs. She bowed low and waited for Runa to acknowledge her before saying, "Lady Runa, it is time to leave the hot springs. The ball will begin in a few hours."

Runa's ears twitched upward in surprise. "Oh my, it's that late already?" She quickly stood. "How the time flies. Everyone, if you would please follow me. We had best leave for the palace now or we shall have no time to prepare for the ball."

Eva blinked. "A ball?"

"Why yes," Runa looked surprised. "Did Aikka not speak to you of this?"

"N-no, he didn't mention anything ..."

Runa stepped out of the bath as her handmaid handed her a dry towel. "There is to be a grand feast held this evening in your honor. After that, the royal ball will commence. Nobles from all across the five kingdoms will be in attendance. They are quite eager to meet the champion of the Great Race of Oban."

Eva opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to speak. On Earth, no one had known that she had been a pilot in the greatest intergalactic race in the history of mankind. The President had sworn them all to secrecy, so there had been no homecoming celebration in her honor. No medals, no awards, no commendations for her bravery. It was almost like she had never left Earth in the first place.

"I uh... I don't know what to say." Eva clutched at the dog tags beneath her towel. "I think I'd feel pretty awkward in front of all those people. Besides, I don't have anything to wear ..."

Runa smiled brightly. "Not to worry. I have specifically requested appropriate garments to be made just for this occasion." She beckoned to Eva and the others. "Now hurry, we haven't much time. The ball will begin in just a few hours and you must all be made presentable. I want to make sure your dress fits you properly so that the tailors can adjust it, should the need arise."

Eva's eyes widened in wonder. A royal ball in her honor, with a beautiful dress made just for her, surrounded by noblemen and women. There would be soft music, wine, and dancing. It sounded like a fairy tale come to life. She had never been invited to a dance before, and here was her chance to dance with a real prince, something most girls could only dream about. She blushed slightly, feeling both excited and nervous at the same time. The thought of waltzing with Aikka in front of all those people ... she felt butterflies form in her stomach.

Eva shook her head and stepped out of the pool. She waved to the others and practically bounced on the balls of her feet. "Come on, you guys! We don't want to be late for the ball, now do we?"

"As long as there's food, I'm there," Skun said.

"Then let us hurry," Runa said. "Aikka will have informed the men, and they are probably out of the bath by now. We should not keep them waiting. We still must travel to the palace."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Eva hurried ahead into the bath house to change into her clothes.

Eva couldn't help but grin. _I guess Nourasians really are known for their hospitality._ _I think I'm really going to like it here._


End file.
